The Same Old Story
by Nadideyazemine
Summary: James och Lily flyttar ihop tillsammans med deras vänner. Under de tre åren fram till Allhelgonadagen får vi följa hur deras liv förändras. Men en sak är säker: ingen går säker längre, inte ens bland sina bästa vänner...
1. I don't have no time

**Kapitel 1: ****I don't have no time for no monkey business**

_'Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry, so lonely  
Nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time  
I get lonely, so lonely, living on my own.  
Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast, so lonely  
And everything is coming down on me, down on me, I go crazy  
Oh so crazy, living on my own.'_

När James stack in nyckeln till sitt hus kände han hur hela gänget bakom honom flåsade honom i nacken av spänning över deras nya hem. Han log för sig själv medan han låste upp låset och lade sin hand för handtaget.

"Okej, ingen trängsel nu, alla kommer komma in" sa han innan han öppnade dörren på vid gavel. I nästa stund var han nära på att hamna under sina vänner när Sirius och Rachel, som stod längst bak i klungan, tryckte på bakifrån för att komma in fortare. James tryckte sig tätt intill dörren och smålog för sig själv när han hörde hur Sirius jublade inifrån hallen och hörde sedan det välbekanta slamret av Sirius skor som missade skohyllan och hamnade i en slarvig hög precis framför dörren. Hans pappa hade alltid varit på väg att snava över Sirius skor när han kom hem ifrån jobbet när Sirius hade varit hos dem över loven. Och alltid hade James hört honom svära högt över skorna, men alltid hade han kommit in i köket där de ofta hade suttit och påbörjat deras middag, för hans pappa hade alltid kommit hem senare än beräknat ifrån jobbet.

James skakade lätt på huvudet och gick in efter de andra i huset, noga med att låsa bägge låsen i dörren. Det kändes säkras så, _nu hade han ingen stor och stark pappa som kunde försvara honom ifall de fick oönskade gäster._

"Herregud, det här stället är ju enormt!" hörde han Nike hojta från köket. James log återigen och gick in i köket för att se Nike och Lily stå med huvudena instuckna i skåpen för inspektion.

"Min pappa bodde här hela sitt liv, min farmor och farfar ägde huset från första början men sen ärvde pappa huset och han orkade aldrig flytta ut från det" berättade James och betraktade roat Nike och Lily medan de for runt och rotade i alla lådor och skåp.

"Herregud, jag är så avundsjuk just nu på dig som har fått växa upp här" sa Nike och öppnade kylskåpet för att finna det tomt sånär som på en möglig ost och ett paket surnat mjölk.

"Men vi måste nog handla lite innan" sa Lily när hon kikade in i kylskåpet över Nikes axel. Nike nickade instämmande innan hon smällde igen dörren till kylskåpet och for ut ur köket för att kolla vardagsrummet.

"Vid Merlins Skägg, jag har aldrig sett ett sånt stort vardagsrum i hela mitt liv!" hörde James och Lily Nike utbrista högt. De log roat mot varandra innan Lily snodde runt och betraktade köket än en gång.

"Jag är förälskad i det här köket tror jag" sa hon och vände sig mot James med ett brett leende på sina läppar. James log mot henne innan han gick fram till henne och slog armarna omkring henne bakifrån.

"Då kommer du att älska resten av huset, vardagsrummet är bäst enligt mig" sa James och kysste Lily på kinden. Hon log och vred på huvudet för att se James ansikte bättre.

"Jaså det säger du?" sa hon retsamt. "Jag som trodde att du skulle säga ditt rum var det bästa stället i huset."

"Sen när blev du så pervers av dig?" undrade James, men log ändå mot Lily, som log änglalikt mot honom tillbaka.

"Säg mig vem jag umgås med" gav hon igen och sprattlade till när James nöp henne lekfullt i sidan.

"Passa dig, jag kanske tvingar dig att sova nere på soffan istället för i min säng" sa han innan han tog hennes hand i sin. "Kom, även fast jag gillar att stå här och krama dig så vill jag att du ska se resten av huset."

Han lede Lily till vardagsrummet, där Sirius satt hemmastad i soffan och betraktade Nikes och Rachels förvåning och förtjusning. De for runt för att kolla på allt som vardagsrummet hade att erbjuda.

Det var det största rummet i hela huset. En gigantisk soffa i marinblått med två tillhörande fåtöljer stod framför ett lågt soffbord i ek, där månadsgamla nummer av The Daily Prophet och Häxans veckotidning låg utspridda efter att hans mamma och pappa hade slängt dem där för att läsa dem när de fick tid. En bokhylla täckte större delen av motsatta väggen, överfylld av böcker. Ett matsalsbord i samma träslag som soffbordet stod längst bort till vänster från dörren där de åt julmiddag och födelsedags middag och andra viktiga middagar som inte uteslöt bara han och hans föräldrar. En svängdörr in till köket stod diskret bakom bordet bredvid en stor grön krukväxt. Det förvånade James att krukväxten fortfarande levde, men antog sedan att hans mamma måste ha lagt en besvärjelse över växten så att den växte utan att man behövde vattna.

Fotografin av hans mamma och pappa och han själv hängde lite varstans på väggarna i vardagsrummet och även ute i hallen. James visste att ett fotografi av honom själv och Sirius stod vid deras nattduksbord våningen ovanför dem, annars var huset ganska opersonligt. Det hängde inte många tavlor på väggarna, speglar hade de bara på toaletten och en helfigurspegel bredvid ett bord ute i hallen, där även hans mamma installerat en mugglar telefon som stod på bordet och en skål med en uppsättning extranycklar som ledde in i själva huset, till städskåpen och andra skåp som James inte hade en aning om hade nycklar.

"Jag förstår varför du trivs här Sirius" sa Lily med undertryckt avundsjuka. "Jag skulle aldrig sätta min for i något annat hem ifall jag hade en chans att bo här."

"Kolla, kolla!" utropade Nike förvånat och pekade uppspelt mot svängdörren in mot köket bakom matsalsbordet i ek. "Den här dörren leder också in till köket!"

James log roat åt sin uppspelta vän och vände sig sedan mot Rachel, som såg ut att svimma när hon ställde sig vid fönstren för att kolla utsikten.

"Himlars rikemansbarn" muttrade hon och kom att tänka på hennes egen lägenhet som hon delade med sin mamma och pappa och hennes yngre syster i en av förorterna i London. Hon gillade definitivt James hus bättre än sin lägenhet. Hennes familj hade aldrig förstått innebörden av privatliv.

"Ni kommer nog få dela rum två och två, för huset må vara stort, men de som byggde husen byggde det inte för en familj med många barn" sa James och drog fundersamt en hand genom sitt redan ostyriga hår. "Rummen kunde ha gått varit en storlek mindre, då hade alla fått varsitt rum istället."

"Äh, har vi inte delar sovsal i sjuårstid eller vadå?" sa Nike bortifrån bokhyllorna, där hon stod och inspekterade böckerna. "Vem sjutton är det som har valt böckerna, Einstein eller?" tillade hon undrande.

"Det är pappa" svarade James utan att riktigt ta större notis av hennes kommentar. "Vart tog Remus och Chloé vägen föresten?" undrade han och rynkade fundersamt på sin panna.

"De for upp till övervåning, jag tror att Remus ville hinna få det bästa rummet först och Chloé ville se övervåningen" svarade Sirius bortifrån soffan och kollade drömmande ut över rummet.

"Det låter mer som en sak som du skulle ha gjort istället" sa James förvånat och betraktade sin bästa väns drömmande ansiktsuttryck. Sirius brast upp i ett flin och mötte James blick.

"Jo, men jag låter Remus välja först och sen när han har valt sängen så flyttar jag bara på hans saker och ställer ner mina där istället" svarade han och flinade stort mot James. "Mycket mer praktiskare och betydligt mindre jobb att utföra."

James skakade roat på huvudet åt Sirius, innan han vände sig mot Lily, som hade slagit sig ner i en av fåtöljerna.

"Vill ni se övervåningen?"

_'Dee do de de, dee do de de  
I don't have no time for no monkey business  
Dee do de de, dee do de de  
I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
Got to be some good times ahead'_

Sirius hade fått James gamla rum eftersom det komiskt nog var huset minsta rum och Sirius hade ingen han behövde dela rum med, därför hade det varit rättvisast att han fick det minsta rummet alldeles för sig själv. Det rummet låg mittemellan Remus och Rachels rum och ett av gästrummen. De fick dela rum med varandra eftersom de var pojk- och flickvän och de hade fått rummet längst bort på övervåningen, som hade varit James föräldrars sovrum. James hade insisterat på att Rachel och Remus skulle ha det rummet, det passade dem bättre än honom och Lily.

Nike och Chloé hade blivit kvar att dela sovrum mittemot hans gamla rum, som var ett av de två gästrummen som fanns i huset. Han själv och Lily skulle sova i det andra gästrummet närmast trappan. Han hade sett på Lily att hon hade blivit besviken när hon först hade sett deras sovrum och sedan Remus och Rachels, men James visste innerst inne att ifall de två hade sovit i hans föräldrars sovrum hade han aldrig fått en blund i ögonen för resten av sitt liv. Det bodde för många minnen i det rummet, hela rummet andades nostalgi från hans barndom och de gånger han rädd hade sprungit ifrån sitt rum och krupit ner i hans föräldrars säng för att han hade varit rädd för åskan eller hade drömt en mardröm. Han trodde inte att han skulle klara av särskilt många nätter därinne innan han hade tvingat Lily att byta rum med någon av hans vänner.

Så därför kom det sig att de fick sovrummet närmast trappan, som kanske inte var det bästa sovrummet för att den låg precis vid trappan och dessutom alldeles intill toaletten. James tänkte i sitt stilla sinne när han satt på sängkanten för att gå och lägga sig första natten att ifall han inte kunde somna kunde han alltid räkna hur ofta hans vänner gick på toaletten om nätterna.

Han såg mot andra sidan av dubbelsängen och såg på medan Lily satte på sig en alldeles för stor tröja över sin späda kropp. Han log, samtidigt som han kände hur ensam han plötsligt kände sig. Det var ändå första natten i sitt eget hem som han skulle sova i sedan hans föräldrars död. För visserligen så hade såren läkt, men de var ömtåliga och skulle med all säkerhet lätt kunna gå upp igen av minste lilla ting.

Lily märkte att James betraktade henne och log mot honom, medan hon lade sig ner under täcket och lyfte upp sitt röda hår så att det lade sig likt en gloria runt hennes huvud. James log tillbaka, innan han drog av sig jeansen, hoppade snabbt i sina pyjamasbyxor och kröp sedan ner under täcket för att finna sig ligga tätt intill Lilys varma kropp. Lily rös till när hans kalla fötter lade sig intill hennes egna.

"Dina fötter är iskalla" viskade Lily och lindade sina armar runt hans midja. "Varför har du inte på dig dina strumpor när du går omkring i huset?"

"Man måste ju vädra fötterna ibland så att de inte luktar så förbannat" svarade James leende. "Nej ärligt, jag hittar inte mina favoritsockor."

Lily skrattade till och kittlade hans öra med sin andedräkt. James log mot Lily och strök bort en röd hårslinga som hade letat sig ner mot hennes kind. Det blev tyst mellan dem, men det var en tystnad som de trivdes med. De kommunicerade via ögonen, som ju sägs vara själens spegel. Även om man inte alltid kan tro på det så stämmer det ofta. Och just nu stämde det för James och Lily.

Snart föll Lily i sömn med sina armar runt James midja. Men James kunde inte somna, tröttheten sköljde över honom, hans ögonlock kändes tunga som tegelstenar men John Blund ville inte strö sitt magiska sömnpulver över hans ögon och låta honom falla in i en dröm. Han öppnade sina ögon och stirrade upp i taket, med Lilys andetag väsande i hans vänstra öra. Ifall han försiktigt vred på sitt huvud skulle han se att även Lily var vaken i den stunden, oroligt betraktande sin sömnlösa pojkvän. Hon övervägde för en sekund att säga något till James, men lämnade den tanken när hon kände att James började röra på sig. Utan att hon förstod varför så slöt hon snabbt sina ögon och fortsatte att andas i lugna och djupa andetag. Försiktigt drog James bort sina armar runt hennes midja, hon kände hur sängen sviktade och hörde sedan smygande steg ut ur rummet. Det blev tyst en stund innan Lily hörde dovt hur någon spolade på toaletten.

_Det gick inte att sova_ precis som han hade förutspått. James ändrade ställning i soffan och drog sina ben närmare sig, slog armarna om dem och lutade sin haka mot sina knän och fortsatte att stirra planlöst ut över rummet utan att riktigt kunna fästa sin blick på något. Hela rummet låg i mörker, han såg konturerna av allt som fanns i rummet, men det var ändå för mörkt för att kunna se titlarna på bokryggarna i bokhyllan eller se vilken färg alla krukväxter hade. Därför slöt han sina ögon, väl medveten om att han inte skulle kunna somna den natten, _precis som han hade förutspått._

Tankarna virvlade runt i hans huvud likt en tornado, han fick aldrig riktigt tag i en vettig tanke att tänka på, utan alla gled undan hans fingrar som om de vore gjorda av vatten eller rök eller något annan materiel sak som försvann ifall man försökte fånga det. Han störde sig på det, ifall han inte kunde somna så kunde han väl i alla fall få tänka bort hans sömn och kanske framemot morgontimmarna somna alldeles utmattad.

Men inte en chans att det skulle hända, det vore ju farligt ifall något sånt hände.

Så därför blundade James istället, han vilade sina ögon för att de och resten av honom skulle orka med morgondagen som hade utnämnts som en städdag för huset. De skulle städa hela huset, från topp till tå och kanske flytta på lite möbler och göra mer plats för dem själva i huset och flytta undan allt det som hade tillhört hans föräldrar.

Det var i alla fall James plan, han tänkte det som en gå-vidare-med-sitt-liv-röjning efter hans föräldrar och han var övertygad om att han skulle faktiskt må bättre av det, kanske rent av kunde han acceptera deras död ifall de inte fanns kvar i huset. Han log åt sig själv och tänkte att han skulle kunna bli den bästa psykologen i världen såsom han tänkte.

_Vem sa att självkänsla inte var bra?_

I flera minuter satt han tyst utan sina tankar medan han följde alla ljud som natten förde med sig. Han kunde höra hur någon av hans vänner, Remus, var uppe och gick med hasande steg mot toaletten. Hur han visste det var Remus var för att han alltid klev på den knarrande planken och spratt sedan till av ren förskräckelse, innan han smög tyst som en liten mus dit han skulle. James hade lärt sig vartenda ljud hans medmarodörer hade när de gick, vilka gester de använde beroende på vilket humör de var på och deras ögonspråk när de ljög och när de talade sanning. Han hade alltid haft lätt för sig att läsa av människor efter deras humör, men svårare att läsa av dem efter deras personlighet. Han mamma hade varit mästarnas mästare på bägge två, och det hade varit av henne han hade lärt sig att se när en person ljög och när den talade sanning.

När klockan närmade sig fyra på morgonen smög James tillbaka upp till Lily. Hon sov fridfullt i sängen, utbredd över nästan hela den och med täcket halvt över sin späda kropp. James log när han såg sin flickvän och kände hur hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag när han tänkte på att hon faktiskt var hans.

Tyst och försiktigt för att inte väcka den sovande Lily gick han fram till sin sida av sängen, satte sig långsamt ner på sängkanten och lyckades flytta in Lily så att han fick plats utan att väcka henne. Han lade sig ner så att han kunde betrakta Lilys fridfulla ansikte. Några röda hårslingor hade letat sig fram och lagt sig över hennes panna. Han strök försiktigt bort dem och lade sin hand så nära henne som han vågade utan att väcka henne. Värmen ifrån Lilys kropp spred sig till honom utan att han behövde nudda henne. Han blev glad, rent utsagt lycklig mittupp i all sömnlöshet och han ville inget hellre än att aldrig somna, om han fick ligga bredvid flickan hans hjärta dunkade för, som han älskade av hela sitt hjärta, varje natt och se på henne.

"Jag tänker aldrig lämna dig Lily" viskade han knappt hörbart och lutade sig närmare hennes ansikte för att pussa henne lätt på hjässan. "Jag älskar dig för mycket för det."

_'Sometimes I feel nobody gives me no warning  
Find my head is always up in the clouds in a dreamworld  
It's not easy, living on my own, my own, my own'_

När Lily vaknade nästa morgon var James borta igen. Hon gäspade och sträckte ut sig i sängen innan hon rullade runt och fick kisa mot solen som hade letat sig in i fönstret. Irriterat suckade hon djupt och klev upp när hon märkte att det skulle bli omöjligt för henne att ens försöka somna om. Hon svepte om sig i en stor mörkblå morgonrock och stack fötterna in i ett par slitna tofflor innan hon öppnade dörren och gick ner till köket där hon fann James sittandes vid köksbordet med en ryckande het kopp med kaffe, djupt försjunken i en tidningsartikel. Tyst gick hon fram till honom och slog armarna omkring honom bakifrån. James spratt till och höll nästan på att hälla ut allt sitt kaffe, innan han vred på huvudet och såg att det var hon.

"Vad du skräms!" utbrast han och ställde ner sin kaffekopp. Lily log mot honom och nickade mot kaffekoppen.

"Jag trodde att du avskydde kaffe" sa hon leende och satte sig ner i hans knä när James sköt ut stolen och klappade på sitt knä. Han slog armarna omkring henne och log ett finurligt leende.

"Tja, någon gång måste man väl ändra sig" svarade han och kysste hennes nästipp. Hon sköt undan hans huvud och hennes leende blev om möjligt ännu större.

"James!" sa hon leende. "Klockan är inte ens tio!"

"Och?" James höjde retsamt på ögonbrynen. "Både Sirius och Remus har gjort värre saker innan nio."

"Menar du vår Remus, han som sover med Rachel ovanför oss?"

"Känner jag någon annan Remus kanske?" James flinade menande mot henne. "De bägge har hällt vatten på mig hur många gånger som helst på mornarna, och Sirius har haft en del flickbesök kvar hos sig vid den tidpunkten."

"Stakare" sa Lily, men kunde ändå inte hålla sig för skratt. "Jag hoppas bara att de inte tänker göra samma sak med dig på mornarna nu när vi delar säng."

"Du får nog vara beredd på det värsta, med dem båda vet man aldrig så noga" sa James innan han kysste henne på kinden. "Men du kommer säkert att se lika söt ut blöt som annars på mornarna."

"Passa dig, annars kanske jag gör samma sak mot dig" sa hon varnande innan hon tog emot ännu en kyss av James, den här gången på munnen.

"Vill du ha frukost?" undrade James efter att han försiktigt hade avbrutit kyssen. Lily nickade på huvudet och reste sig bort från James knä.

"Det finns säkert mackor i brödlådan, ta för dig, smöret och osten står i kylskåpet" sa James innan han vecklade upp tidningen igen. "Aj!" utropade han sedan högt när Lily slog till hans huvud.

"Latmask, inte tänker jag servera dig, det är faktiskt ditt hus och inte mitt" tillade hon sedan och gav James en sträng blick värdig professor McGonagall. James log besvärat mot sin flickvän, innan han lade ner tidningen igen och reste sig upp från stolen.

"Jag är faktiskt inte ens säker på att vi har bröd kvar" mumlade han för sig själv medan han gick fram till brödlådan. Lily öppnade kylskåpsdörren och fann sig själv stå och stirra på en möglig ost och ett paket surnat mjölk.

"Öh... James?" började Lily och grep försiktigt tag i mjölkpaketet. James vände sig mot henne och fick svårt att hålla sig för skratt när han såg sin flickväns äcklade min och det surna mjölkpaketet på en armlängds avstånd ifrån henne. Lily gav honom en irriterad blick, innan hon gick fram till diskhornet och hällde ut mjölken där.

"Vi har ingen mat, sånär som på den mögliga osten" sa hon. James nickade bekräftande och pekade mot brödlådan bakom honom.

"Inget bröd heller, så det blev inte mycket till frukost idag" svarade han.

"Men vad ska vi äta nu, jag är hungrig" sa Lily och lutade sig fundersamt mot bänken bakom sig. James ryckte på axlarna.

"Tja… jag har hört att mögelost är en delikatess i vissa länder" sa han konstaterande. Lily sände honom en menad min som visade att hon inte var på humör för att skämta just nu. James nickade återigen och lutade sig även han mot bänken bakom honom med en fundersam rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

Det hördes dunsande steg i trappan, och strax klev Sirius in i köket med sin vanliga morgonfrisyr. Håret stod åt alla håll och kanter och lutade nästan oroväckande åt sidan.

"God morgon" sa Lily, men fick tillsvars en grymtning från Sirius. Hon såg förvånat mot James, som bara skakade på huvudet år Sirius med en road min. Sirius tycktes inte bry sig om det, utan gick med sömniga steg mot kylskåpet och öppnade dörren för att stirra på mögelosten innan han stängde kylskåpsdörren för att kolla i brödlådan efter något annat ätbart. Oförsiktigt putade han undan James som stod i vägen för honom och öppnade lådan för att stirra ner i plåtbottnen på den, helt klart tom på något ätbart.

"Vi har ingen mat" grymtade Sirius konstaterande och såg på James. "Varför har vi ingen mat?"

"För att vi inte har handlat" svarade James roat.

"Varför har ni inte handlat?" undrade Sirius buttert och satte sig ner på samma stol som James förut hade suttit och läst tidningen. James såg förvånat på sin bäste väns nya morgonhumör.

"Hej mr här-har-vi-vaknat-på-fel-sida" sa James retsamt. Sirius grymtade bara åt James tillsvars. "Vi har inte hunnit handla, vi kom igår som du kanske minns" tillade James. Sirius nickade och vecklade upp tidningen från bordet.

"Fixa något att äta" sa han innan han försvann bakom tidningen. Lily och James mötte förvånat varandras blickar, innan bägge brast ut i skratt. Sirius kollade upp från tidningen, innan han skakade på huvudet åt dem.

"Vad var det som var så kul nu då?" undrade han.

"Sirius, gör mig en tjänst och gå upp igen till rummet, lägg dig ner och gå upp på andra sidan av sängen istället" sa James leende. "Ditt morgonhumör suger."

Sirius såg först förolämpat på sin bäste vän, innan ett leende smög sig över hans läppar. Tillsist föll han in i skrattsalvorna ifrån James och Lily han också.

_'Dee do de de (lonely), dee do de de (lonely)  
I don't have no time for no monkey business  
Dee do de de, dee do de de  
I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
Got to be some good times ahead'_

Dagarna gick i huset. Nästan alla hade hunnit frakta över sina personliga saker ifrån deras tidigare hem och gjort sig hemmastadda i den stora villan. De ända som ännu inte hade åkt och hämtat sina personliga saker var Sirius och Lily. James kunde nosa sig till varför Sirius inte hade åkt iväg och hämtat sina saker, han hade ju trots allt varit vän med Sirius i sju års tid. Men varför Lily inte hade åkt iväg för att hämta sina saker blev han inte riktigt klok över. Men Lily tycktes inte vilja prata om det, för varje gång det kom upp att någon skulle åka över och hämta sina saker så skyndade hon sig att verka upptagen eller gick raskt över till ett annat samtalsämne. Han kände sig lite besviken över att Lily ännu inte litade tillräckligt mycket på honom för att berätta varför hon inte ville åka hem och hämta sina saker, men han sa ingenting.

Men en kväll när de flesta hade gått upp och lagt sig tog han mod till sig att ta upp det ämnet. Sirius och Nike hade gått ut i köket för att poppa popcorn ("Vid Merlins Skägg, majsen får liv!" hade Sirius utbrast första gången de hade poppat popcorn) och de andra hade som sagt gått upp och lagt sig.

"Öh… Lily?" undrade James frågande och kände hur nervositeten kom krypande i hans röst.

"Mhm?" Lily satt och läste i en bok bredvid honom i soffan och verkade inte tänka slita sin blick från den om hon inte var tvungen.

"När… öhm, när hade du tänkt… åkaochhämtadinasaker?" frågade James så snabbt att han nästan snubblade på orden.

_Fan också._

Lily såg upp från sin bok och gav James en irriterad blick.

"Varför har du så bråttom att jag ska hämta mina saker?" undrade Lily argt och smällde ihop sin bok med en hög smäll. James öppnade munnen för att säga förlåt, men Lily avbröt honom. "Jag har ju det mesta jag behöver här, jag har alla mina kläder och jag har min tandborste här, så varför håller du på och tjatar om att jag ska åka och hämta det som är kvar?!"

Det sista skrek nästan Lily ut och ställde sig upp med händerna i sidan och blickade argt ner mot honom. James kände hur han kröp ihop och blev liten som en femåring. Han såg ner mot sina ben för att undvika Lilys igenomträngande blick.

"Jag tänkte bara… jag har väl inte tjatat så mycket på dig?" mumlade han tillsvars och svor åt sig själv i sitt inre över att han inte blev arg på Lily för att hon anklagade honom för saker han inte alls hade gjort.

"Du sa ju till mig nu!" Lily skakade argt på huvudet och suckade irriterat. "Jag trodde att du om någon skulle förstå varför jag inte vill åka hem och hämta mina saker, din bästa vän vill ju inte heller det!"

Och med de orden stormade Lily ut ur vardagsrummet. En halv minut senare kunde James höra hur dörren till deras sovrum slogs igen med en smäll.

"Jisstanes, vad är det med henne?" undrade Sirius som kom in i samma stund som Lily hade slagit igen dörren. Bakom honom vandrade Nike med en gigantisk skål med popcorn. James skakade bara huvudet innan han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag går ut en sväng" sa han och reste sig upp. "Sitt inte uppe och vänta på mig" tillade han innan även han försvann ut från vardagsrummet.

_'Dee do de de, dee do de de  
I don't have no time for no monkey business  
Dee do de de, dee do de de  
I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah  
Got to be some good times ahead'_

_**Låt: Queen - Livin' On My Own**_


	2. I already gave you my heart

**Kapitel 2: ****I already gave you my heart**

'_My life is always pretending  
__It's endlessly ending with, you  
__I gave up your shadow  
__And that is the coldest truth  
__And the secrets we once shared  
__They turned into 'I don't care'  
__And I know that I will always dream of you' _

Han förstod inte riktigt varför han hade gått ut utan en jacka när klockan började närma sig tolv på natten. James svor lågt åt sig själv och stack ner sina händer djupt ner i byxfickorna. Han hade i alla fall varit smart nog att ta på sig skor.

När han gick förbi husen i det kvarter som han hade växt upp i kände han att det ändå var lite värt att gå ute nu, trots att det var kallt. Det var ingen levande själ ute på gatorna förutom han själv, ljusen i husen han gick förbi var släckta. I vissa sken ett blått sken ifrån en teve, men de flesta låg och sov. Trots att hela hans kropp sa åt honom att gå tillbaka till hans hem satte han sig ner på trottoarkanten. Han fick rysningar genom kroppen när den kalla trottoaren mötte hans jeansklädda häck.

En lätt vind blåste förbi och lekte med hans hår så att det blev om möjligt ännu mer ostyrigare. Han gillade platsen, ingen kunde se honom ifrån huset bakom honom eftersom det var en stor häck emellan dem. Framför honom fanns det inget hus utan var ett öppet landskap så långt som ögat nådde. Han hade aldrig riktigt lagt märke till hur vacker utsikten var utan hade alltid tagit det för givet när han hade gått här att såhär såg det ut på hans kvarter och skyndat sig förbi platsen utan att stanna upp och betrakta den. Nu gjorde han det, och trots att det var mörkt tyckte James att platsen var otroligt vackert. Det fanns bara två saker som kunde mäta sig med den känslan han fick när han såg ut och det var att sitta på en kvastkäpp och flyga igenom luften. Och Lily.

Han tappade tidsuppfattningen när han satt där, innan han hann blinka så höll solen på att gå upp igen. Hans ben hade blivit stela och kalla av att sitta på trottoarkanten, det kändes stel att resa sig upp och att sedan gå tillbaka. Men när han väl gick där på trottoaren som han hade gått flera miljoner gånger kändes det mindre och mindre stelt för vart steg han tog.

Människorna i husen hade börjat vakna till liv igen, vissa höll redan på att åka till jobbet såg James genom de fönstren han gick förbi.

"Godmorgon James!" ropade mr Stanley ifrån huset mittemot hans hem. Mr Stanley höll på att vattna blommorna, en grön trädgårdsslang svävade någon meter ifrån marken och sprutade vatten på blommorna som såg ut som allt annat än blommor i James ögon.

"God morgon mr Stanley" hälsade han tillbaka och vinkade.

"Fin morgon, eller hur?" Mr Stanley pekade upp mot himlen och såg samtidigt hur en brun uggla kom flygande emot honom och landade på staketet framför mr Stanleys hus. Mr Stanley gick fram till ugglan, tog ifrån tidningen den höll i och lade ner fem knutingar i läderpungen som var fastknyten runt benet på ugglan innan den flög iväg igen. Mr Stanley vinkade mot James med tidningen.

"Ja, nu ska jag inte störa dig mer, nu har tidningen kommit" sa han. James log och vinkade ett hejdå innan han gick in genom dörren till sitt eget hem.

"_Var i alla svartalfers namn har du varit!_"

James hann knappt stänga dörren bakom sig innan en arg Sirius stod framför och andades på honom. James tog försiktigt ett steg bakåt och stod nu upptryckt mot dörren.

"Jag har varit ute" svarade han, men hann inte fortsätta längre innan Sirius avbröt honom med en blick och tog tag om hans arm.

"Vet du hur orolig jag har varit, har du någon aning om vad som har flugit runt i min skalle hela natten?" undrade Sirius argt och slängde ner James i soffan och ställde sig framför honom med händerna i sidan.

"Din hjärna?" föreslog James och försökte undanhålla ett flin. Sirius gav honom bara en mördande blick innan han fortsatte.

"Jag har inte sovit en blund på hela natten för jag har varit orolig att du ska gå och dränka dig själv i sjön eller att någon äcklig gammal gubbe ska komma fram och hälsa på dig eller att en jättespindel ska komma och äta upp dig!" Sirius slog ut armarna dramatisk och andades snabbt som om han hade sprungit. James log mot sin bäste vän och kom och tänka på att Sirius skulle passa som en pappa.

"Flina inte sådär mot mig, unge man!" utbrast Sirius och hötte ett finger mot James, som genast suddade ut sitt flin och istället betraktade Sirius, som suckade och viftade upp mot övervåningen.

"Lily vill nog att du går upp till henne, hon har hållit oss alla vakna med sina snyftningar" sa Sirius innan han hötte med fingret en andra gång mot honom. "Men jag lovar, nästa gång kommer att jag spö upp dig!"

James nickade innan han gick upp till hans och Lilys rum där han fann henne sovande i sängen, men täcket draget upp till hakan och benen uppkrupna till bröstet. Han stängde tyst dörren om sig innan han gick fram till sängen och lade sig ner bakom Lily och slog armarna om henne, borrade in sin näsa i hennes hals för att lukta på henne. Lily började röra på sig i hans famn, hon måste ha vaknat när han slog armarna om henne.

"Förlåt" viskade han tyst och kysste hennes hals fjäderlätt. "Förlåt, jag menade aldrig att göra dig ledsen, jag älskar dig för mycket för det."

Lily vred sömnigt på sitt huvud och såg på honom med ett yrvaket uttryck. James kunde se att hennes ögon var svullnare, men knappt märkbart. Varför han såg det var för att han visste hur hon såg ut och skulle ha kunnat sett ifall hon hade gråtit på flera kilometers avstånd. Han visste var alla hennes leverfläckar fanns och hur många de var, för han kunde aldrig se nog på henne.

"James, vart har du varit någonstans?" undrade Lily yrvaket och vred sig om så att hon låg på rygg istället för på sidan.

"Jag har varit ute" svarade han.

"Jag känner det, du är iskall" mumlade Lily trött och lyfte upp sitt täckte så att han skulle krypa ner närmare henne och värma sig. Han gjorde det och lindade sina armar runt Lilys smala midja samtidigt.

"Förlåt" viskade han igen och lade sin kind mot Lilys hårbotten. Lily nickade bara innan hon vred upp huvudet så att hon kunde se honom.

"Jag går hem och hämtar mina saker idag" sa hon och tog tag i hans hand och kramade om den hårt. "På ett villkor" tillade hon.

"Vadå?"

"Att du följer med mig." James lyfte på huvudet för att kunna se Lilys smaragdgröna ögon, som såg för ovanlighetens skull såg nervösa ut. Han nickade och kysste henne.

"Vill du det?" undrade han. Lily nickade. "Då följer jag med" sa han och flätade ihop Lilys och hans händer, samtidigt som han bad till ovan att ingen skulle komma in nu, speciellt inte Sirius eftersom han kände sig barnslig som höll om Lily som om världens höll på att gå under. Det gick en stund då ingen av dem sa någonting, han trodde för en stund att Lily hade somnat om igen, innan Lily avbröt tystnaden.

"Jag älskar dig James" viskade hon tyst. "Jag älskar dig så mycket att det gör ont i bröstet. Jag vill bara vara med dig och jag saknar dig när jag är ifrån dig."

Han blev mållös. Han blev på riktigt mållös, han hade aldrig varit med om att en flicka sagt att hon älskade honom så mycket. Men ännu mer mållösare blev han av att det var av Lily som han hörde det, Lily som han hade gillat ända sedan deras andra år på Hogwarts. _Men det som riktigt tog andan ifrån honom var att han kände likadant._

Lily hade börjat vrida oroligt på sig bredvid honom. Han förstod att Lily tolkade hans mållöshet som att han inte kände likadant, vilket var helt fel. Men han visste inte hur han skulle säga det till henne med ord, för det fanns inga ord som beskrev hur mycket han älskade henne.

"James?" viskade Lily nervöst.

Utan att riktigt tänka sig för böjde lade han sina händer på hennes höfter och kysste henne. Lily undslapp sig ett förvånat ljud innan hon slöt sina ögon och mötte James kyss. Kyssen djupnade och innan James visste ordet av låg Lily över honom och kysstes. När han kände hur Lily tryckte sin kropp närmare avbröt han försiktigt kyssen.

_Inte nu_, tänkte han och log mot Lily läppar. _Det skulle sabba stämningen totalt._

"Jag älskar dig också Lily" viskade han lågt mot hennes läppar och tog ett djupt andetag för att samla mod. För konstigt nog så kände han sig sårbar nu i den här stunden, han hade aldrig varit såhär öppen om sina känslor för någon annan flicka förr. "Jag älskar dig så himla mycket att jag skulle göra vad som helst för dig."

Lily höjde sig några centimeter ifrån honom för att kunna se honom bättre. Hon slöt sedan ögonen men han tog inte bort sin blick från henne.

"James…" började Lily men avslutade aldrig sin mening.

"Du är den personen som jag skulle göra allt det där som man hör om i sagor för, du är den personen som får mitt hjärta att hoppa över ett slag när du stiger in i rummet och som får mitt hjärta att stanna när du rör vid mig" sa James och Lily öppnade ögonen igen. En tår rann över och lämnade ett blött spår på hennes näsa. "Jag älskar dig helt enkelt" avslutade James och torkade bort tårkanalen med sin tumme. Lily log mot honom, innan hon lutade sig framåt och tryckte sina läppar mot hans. Kyssen var snabb, men Lily sänkte sig sedan ner över honom och slog sina armar omkring hans hals.

"Du är underbar James, vet du det?" log Lily och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg. Han skrattade och lade sina händer på hennes ryggslut.

"Säg mig vem jag umgås med" sa han och såg på Lily, som såg upp ifrån hans bröst innan han kysste henne.

_Och det var en sån där kyss som skulle kunna beskrivas som fyrverkerier i en tecknad film. _

'_And I already gave you my heart  
__I said now I already gave you my heart  
__Oh but you're still so empty  
__And that is the saddest part' _

Tillslut så stod Lily utanför dörren hem till henne med James hand i sin. Hon bad tyst inom sig att ingen skulle vara hemma så att hon snabbt kunde gå upp till sitt rum och hämta det som var kvar att hämtas. James betraktade nyfiket huset från taket ner till de prydligt skötta rabatterna jämsmed huset.

"Måste vi verkligen?" undrade Lily för femtioelfte gången.

"Ja, annars kommer jag att gå omkring och vara arg på dig resten av mitt liv" svarade James för femtioelfte gången. Lily suckade och såg mot James.

"Du är dum."

"Jag vet, du kan kröna mig när vi kommer hem sedan, nu vill jag se insidan av ditt hus" sa James, släppte hennes hand och ställde sig bakom henne för att bestämt putta henne fram till dörren. Motvilligt ringde Lily på dörrklockan. Det dröjde en lång stund innan någon öppnade dörren, Lily hann nästan tänka att turen var på hennes sida och hennes familj var borta. Men samtidigt som dörren öppnades svor Lily en lång och ful svordom i sitt inre och hann tänka ut flera tusen möjligheter att utplåna sig själv från just det här ögonblicken, innan hon log mot sin mor som strålade likt en stjärna på himlen mot sin dotter.

"Lily!" utbrast hennes mamma och slängde sig i Lilys famn.

"Hej mamma" sa Lily och klappade henne tafatt på ryggen. Lilys mamma tog ett steg bort ifrån Lily innan hon vände sig in mot huset igen.

"Harold, Petunia!" ropade hon högt. "Kom och kolla vem som har kommit!"

Lily bytte snabbt ögonkontakt med James och försökte under den sekunden säga till honom att komma med en nödsituation. Men James log bara uppmuntrande mot henne innan han vände sig mot hennes mamma och sträckte fram en hand.

"Hej, jag är James Potter" hälsade han artigt och skakade hand med hennes mamma.

"Jag är Carol Evans" hälsade hennes mamma och log ett leende värdig en tandkrämsreklam. "Och det här är min man, Harold Evans" tillade hon när Lilys pappa kom ut från vardagsrummet med sina läsglasögon nedtryckt över sin potatisliknande näsa.

"James Potter" hälsade James en andra gång och skakade Harolds hand. Harold nickade och såg på Lily.

"Det måste vara din pojkvän antar jag" sa han konstaterande. Lily nickade tillsvars innan hon tog emot en kram ifrån sin pappa.

"Åh så trevligt!" sa Carol förtjust och slog ihop sina händer med ett smack. "Men kunde ni inte ha ringt så att jag kunde ha tagit fram lite fikabröd och hunnit sätta på mig lite finare kläder?" undrade hon sedan och skrattade. Lily brydde sig inte ens om att kommentera att hennes mamma alltid hade fikabröd framme och alltid satte på sig sina finaste kläder, om hon så bara skulle till närmaste mataffär och handla mjölk eller ännu mer fikabröd.

James såg ut som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle säga märkte Lily när hon sneglade mot James för att se hans reaktion. Han drog nervöst en hand genom sitt redan ostyriga hår och kliade sig omedvetet i nacken.

"Men inte ska ni stå här och häcka" tillade Carol och puttade in sin make in i huset igen. "Kom in, kom in så ska jag koka lite te till oss allesammans!"

Lily såg mot James och öppnade munnen för att säga något, men James gav henne bara en tystande blick för att sedan le sitt berömda leende innan han visade med handen att hon skulle gå in.

Väl inne satte de sig ner i soffan i vardagsrummet. Från övervåningen kunde Lily höra Petunia dra ut en byrålåda och förstod att hon höll på att sätta på sig finare kläder. Hennes pappa Harold kom in i vardagsrummet igen med glasögonen i sin högra hand. Han satte sig ner i fåtöljen närmast teven och genast blev det en pinsam tystnad.

James harklade sig efter några minuter och drog återgen en hand genom sitt ostyriga hår.

"Så… öh, vad jobbar du med?" frågade han nyfiket. Lily skulle ha kunnat kyssa James just i den stunden för att han bara fanns där vid hennes sida.

"Jag äger en restaurang i London" svarade Harold.

"Jasså vad… öh, intressant" sa James. "Vad heter den?"

"Evans" svarade Harold. James nickade bekräftande.

"Så fantasifullt" mumlade han så tyst att knappt Lily hörde det. Men hon drog ändå på läpparna.

"Och jag antar att du har gått ut skolan nyss?" sa Harold och fingrade på armstödet på fåtöljen.

"Ja, samtidigt som Lily" svarade James och log mot Lily, som log tillbaka till honom. Harold nickade.

"Så då måste du väl ha bestämt dig för vad du vill jobba med?" undrade Harold. James nickade.

"Jag vill bli Auror" svarade James. Harold såg förvirrat på James innan han såg undrande på sin dotter för en förklaring.

"Det är som poliserna i trollkarlsvärlden" svarade Lily. Harold nickade i samma stund som Carol kom tillbaka från köket med en bricka där fem rykande tekoppar stod på tillsammans med ett litet fat med kakor.

"Här kommer teet!" kvittrade Carol glatt och ställde ner brickan på soffbordet och delade ut kopparna. James log när han tog emot sin och blåste försiktigt bort ångan från teet.

"Här James, ta en kaka" sa Carol och sträckte fram fatet med kakorna. Lily såg hur James log sitt charmiga leende mot sin mor innan han sträckte på sig igen, tog en kaka och tog en tugga av den.

"Mm!" sa han och nickade gillande. "Vad god den var mrs Evans."

Carol log strålande mot James innan hon vände sig mot Lily.

"Lily, var har du gömt den här pojken någonstans, varför har jag inte fått träffa honom tidigare?" undrade hon nyfiket. Lily såg på James och var inte riktigt säker på vad hon skulle svara på den frågan. Hon bestämde sig för sanningen när hon inte fick en blick från James.

"Vi blev tillsammans i vintras" svarade hon.

"Men varför har du aldrig presenterat oss när vi har varit på King Kross?" undrade Carol och såg mot James. Lily såg på James igen, den här gången mötte han hennes blick och hon kunde se att han tyckte att situationen var roande. Lily sände honom en mördande blick innan hon svarade på sin mammas fråga så som hon var bäst på.

"_Mamma_!" utropade hon och såg surt på sin mamma. "Måste du hålla på med att fråga hela tiden, var är Petunia föresten, borde du inte gå och hämta henne?"

Lily Evans var mästarinnan av att klaga och sedan snabbt byta samtalsämne. Carol såg undrande upp mot övervåningen.

"Du har rätt gumman" sa hon efter en kort stund. "Det är oförskämt av henne att inte komma ner och hälsa när vi har gäster, Petunia!" ropade hon i nästa stund så att väggarna darrade ifall det hade varit möjligt.

Det var tyst en stund, innan Lily hörde sin systers släppande steg i trappan. I nästa stund så stod hon i dörröppningen, iförd en hemsk rosa klänning med små vita blommor och spetskanter. Hennes mörka hår var uppsatt i ett matchande pannband märkte Lily när Petunia gick fram för att skaka hand med James.

"Hej, jag heter Petunia" hälsade Petunia artigt och sträckte på sin långa hals och såg ogillande ner mot James. James tycktes inte ha notis av Petunias blick, utan log ännu ett av sina charmiga leenden mot henne.

"Hej, James Potter var namnet" svarade han.

Det blev tyst efter det att Petunia hade satt sig ner bredvid Lily i soffan. Carol satt i fåtöljen bredvid hennes man, med korsade ben och händerna på knäna. Hon såg besvärad ut över tystnaden och flaxade med blicken allt oftare över rummet på jakt efter ett samtalsämne. Lily störde sig inte så mycket av tystnaden, hon såg att även James inte såg besvärad ut. Tvärtom så tycktes han uppskatta att det hade blivit tyst, för nu verkade han ha sin chans att betrakta vardagsrummet.

Hennes mamma älskade allt vad inredning hette och hade flera inredningstidningar på ett glasbord vid fönstret med de vita linnegardinerna. Väggarna var tapetserade med stora medaljonger som gick åt det brungröna hållet. På glasbordet stod en stor bukett med blommor, ena kortsidan av rummet upptogs av en bokhylla där alla böcker som ägdes av familjen stod. Soffgruppen med soffbordet stod i mitten av rummet med utsikt över trädgården och på golvet låg en stor och vit lurvig matta som hennes mamma skötte med omsorg så att den inte skulle bli alltför smutsig.

"Vilken fin tavla" sa James plötsligt och pekade på tavlan tvärsemot soffan. Tavlan var ett fotografi av en sjö i solnedgången med en brygga som såg sliten och ranglig ut.

Carol såg lättad över att James hade brutit tystnaden och vände sig snabbt om för att se vilken tavla han menade.

"Ja, visst är den vacker?" sa hon och vände sig mot James igen. "Det är faktiskt Lily som har tagit bilden."

James vände sig förvånat om mot Lily, som kände hur det hettade till i ansiktet. Hon hade helt och hållet glömt bort att det var hon som hade tagit fotografiet. Hennes mamma hade släpat henne till en snabbkurs i fotografi under ett sommarlov när hon hade varit fjorton år. Det hade varit hon och hennes mamma och ett dussin andra hemmafruar som inte hade mycket att göra i hemmet och som var tillräckligt uttråkade att gå på en snabbkurs i fotografi. Till en början hade Lily vantrivts på kursen och drömt om hur hennes vänner badade vid vattnet och kollade in killarna när de hoppade ifrån trampoliner för att imponera på tjejerna. Men när de väl fick gå ut och fotografera hade det hela vänt och Lily hade haft det riktigt kul. Det hade varit efter den kursen som hon hade tagit det där fotot av sjön i solnedgången, sen tappade hon intresset när hon kom tillbaka från Hogwarts efter deras femte år.

"Du har aldrig berättat för mig att du är fotograf" sa James förvånat. Lily ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är ingen fotograf heller" sa hon och tillade. "Jag gick en snabbkurs med mamma en sommar och det där var min enda bra bild från den kursen, mamma tyckte om den och förstorade upp den och satte in den i en ram och hängde den där sedan."

"Tja, även om du var fotograf för en sommar så var du en väldigt bra fotograf" sa James och log mot henne. Hon log tillbaka och var tvungen att mota ner sin impuls att kyssa honom framför sina föräldrar och Petunia.

"Du tog faktiskt den där bilden efter kursen, och den är faktiskt inte så bra" sa Petunia och snörpte ogillande med munnen. "Den är väldigt ledsam och melodramisk tycker jag."

James böjde sig fram för att se Petunia bättre. Lily kunde se hur han försökte hålla tillbaka en förvånad min och hans händer spändes bredvid honom.

"Jag tycker den inte ser sorglig ut" sa han och slappnade av i händerna när Lily tog hans vänstra hand i sin. "Jag tycker den ser fridfull ut, med sjön och solnedgången och den bryggan som ser ut att ha stått där sedan tidernas begynnelse."

Det blev tyst igen efter James ord. Lily kände att nu var det dags att gå upp till hennes rum och plocka ihop det hon ville ha med till James hus.

"Nej, nu tror jag att det börjar bli dags för att runda av" sa hon och ställde sig upp. "Jag har ett par saker att hämta innan jag och James ska åka hem."

Carol nickade och ställde sig upp hon med.

"Tack för teet och kakorna" sa James artigt och log mot Carol.

"För all del" svarade Carol och tog emot James tekopp. Lily grep tag om James hand och drog med sig honom uppför trappan och in i hennes rum.

"Okej, nu har du träffat min galna familj och sett att jag en sommar lekte fotograf, kan vi åka hem nu?" bad Lily. James log och satte sig ner på hennes säng.

"Visst, jag gillade föresten din mamma" tillade han medan Lily gick omkring i sitt rum och samlade på sig saker.

"Grattis, hon älskade dig" sa Lily och skrattade. "Jag lovar, ifall hon inte hade varit gift med pappa så hade hon nog friat till dig."

James log och tog upp ett fotografi av hennes familj på en julafton.

"Ska du inte ha med dig den här?" undrade han. Hon svängde runt och studerade snabbt fotot innan hon ryckte på axlarna och suckade.

"Visst, visst, skynda dig bara innan jag får mardrömmar, jag hatar min syrra" sa hon och drog ut hennes byrå för att ta med sig en extra uppsättning pyjamas. James skrattade till.

"Menar du miss jag-är-avundsjuk-på-min-syster-och-tänker-strypa-hennes-pojkvän?" James höjde retsamt på ögonbrynen när Lily roat såg på honom.

"Var det så uppenbart att hon inte gillade dig?" undrade hon leende. James slog ut armarna.

"Daah!" utropade han. "Hon såg verkligen ut att kunna döda mig när jag sa till henne om ditt foto, ifall hon hade varit en häxa och ägt en trollstav så lovar jag dig att hon skulle ha skickat en dödlig förbannelse på mig utan att blinka!"

"Det tror jag säkert, hon hatade mina mugglarpojkvänner när jag tog med mig dem hit också" sa hon och skrattade. "Men sätt fart nu, ta det här" tillade hon och lastade över en hög med underkläder, nattkläder, strumpor och hårsnoddar i James famn.

"Är du klar nu?" undrade James efter ytterligare tio minuter. Lily nickade och visade att han skulle gå ut genom dörren.

"Nu väntar bara min familj som ska säga hejdå" sa Lily. "Och jag ber dig, motstå frestelsen ifall min mamma ber dig att gifta sig med henne" tillade hon och skrattade.

"Jag ska försöka, men jag har alltid haft svårt för kvinnor som ger mig mat" svarade James och blinkade retsamt mot henne. "Dessutom är det inte säkert att jag klarar mig till din mamma, ifall din syrra säger hejdå till mig först så kommer jag nog vara död innan jag har kommit till din mamma."

"Lugn, jag ska be henne baka en massa kakor och lägga det i din kista så behöver du inte vara utan dem ens i döden" sa Lily och brast i skratt när hon såg James förolämpade min.

"Passa dig, annars kanske jag ger dig till din syster som middag" viskade han i hennes öra när de gick nerför trappan. Lily fick svårt att hålla fast sina saker i sin famn när hon brast ut i ett gapskratt tillsammans med James.

'_And the secrets we once shared  
__They turned into __**'I don't care'  
**__And I know that I will always dream of you' _

Återigen satt han i soffan och kunde inte sova. Klockan visade på kvart i två på natten, men än var det inte kolsvart ute. James kunde se ifall han tittade ut genom fönstret att det fortfarande kom ljus bakom bergen.

Han byte ställning från sittande med fötterna på golvet och satte istället upp dem mot soffkanten med knäna tätt intill sig. James slog armarna omkring dem och lutade hakan mot knäna. För ett ögonblick kände han hur tröttheten bet tag i honom, men när han slöt ögonen kände han paniken bryta fram ut bröstkorgen och han slog snabbt upp ögonen igen och reste sig ifrån soffan. Han gick upp till övervåningen utan att veta varför och gick längst ner i korridoren till Remus och Rachels rum. Han öppnade tyst dörren utan att det gnisslade och stack in huvudet. De bägge låg och sov, Rachel med ryggen mot Remus men med hans arm runtomkring sig. James log åt sin väns kärlek och stängde igen dörren tyst för att inte väcka dem.

Han öppnade sitt gamla sovrum mittemot Remus och Rachels och fann sin bästa vän ligga och sova med täcket avsparkat från sin kropp. Som vanligt sov Sirius med sina svarta boxershorts och sin vita T-shirt, men T-shirten hade åkt upp lite grann i sömnen och visade halvt Sirius platta mage. James log och tänkte på alla gånger Sirius hade haft flickbesök i deras sovsal innan han drog igen dörren tyst och fortsatte längre ner i korridoren.

Han öppnade dörren till vänster där Chloé och Nike delade rum. Bägge sov som två stockar och ifrån bägge sängarna hörde James låga snarkljud. Han skakade roat på huvudet och gick in i rummet för att dra upp Chloés täcke som hade fallit ner på golvet. Hon hade gåshud såg James när han lade täcker över Chloés kropp. Han övervägde att stryka bort det blonda håret ifrån hennes ansikte, men nöjde sig med att bara lägga täcket på henne igen. Försiktigt smög han ut från rummet och stängde dörren tyst efter sig, innan han gick tvärs över korridoren till hans och Lilys sovrum.

Lily hade lagt sig så att hon låg tvärs över sängen och tog då alltså upp all plats. James log åt henne innan han gick fram till henne och pussade henne försiktigt på pannan. Lily rörde lite på sig men vaknade inte.

"Jag älskar dig" viskade han och strök henne långsamt över håret. Han lämnade henne och stängde tyst dörren bakom sig. Ett tag stod han bara där med handen över dörrhandtaget utan att riktigt veta vad han skulle göra. Tills sist öppnade han dörren igen, gick fram till deras garderob och tog fram sina träningskläder och joggingskor.

'_You had me looking for something  
__When there was nothing to find  
__And I was so willing  
__And willing has left me behind  
__I'm above all on display  
__And my scars they been my shame  
__I love you, the best that I could' _

Underlaget kändes hårt under honom, det spred sig stötar genom benen på honom varje gång han satte ner sin fot. Han styrde stegen längre in mot vänster där en smal grusväg fanns bredvid trottoaren, lagom bred för hans fötter att springa på. När han öppnade munnen för att dra ett djupare andetag pyste det ut snövit rök. Luften kändes isande kallt inuti hans lungor, men han kände sig lugnare än på länge. Trots att han kände sig helt uttömd på energi manade han på sina ben att springa fortare. Han joggade inte längre, han sprang som proffsen som sprang maraton på teven. Han tog ut stegen och utan att han var medveten om det förvandlade han sig till den kronhjort han delvis var och sprang snabbare än någonsin. Hovarna klapprade mot trottoaren, för nu var gruset för smalt för hans hovar. Vinden lekte med hans hår, röken från hans mun blev mer och mer och han tog ett långt skutt över ett staket och sprang ut på en äng, in genom en liten skog där han och hans föräldrar hade gått till ibland när han hade varit yngre. Men han kunde inte minnas vad de hade gjort därinne, det låg som i ett dunkel för honom.

_Det enda han mindes var att han alltid hade skrattat mycket de stunderna._

Han blev tvungen att sicksacka mellan träden och hoppa över rötter för att han inte skulle trilla. Igen utan att han var medveten om det så förvandlades han till sitt mänskliga jag och sprang i en rusande fart genom skogen och ut på motorvägen som låg helt öde framför och bakom honom. Trots att farten egentligen var för hög för honom så fortsatte han att rusa fram på vägen och förvandlade sig återigen till en kronhjort för att kunna springa ännu fortare. Han fick lust att skratta högt, men istället kom en brölande läte fram från hans mun. Men inom honom skrattade han, han fick lust att hoppa högt och gjorde det. Han tog ut sig för mycket, han tänkte inte det minsta att han kom längre och längre bort från sitt hem, men han brydde sig inte.

_Han ville springa tills han föll ihop och äntligen kunde sova. _

Innerst inne kände han hur hållet högg tag i hans midja, men han skrattade bort det. Eller ja, brölade bort det rättare sagt eftersom han fortfarande var en kronhjort. Han skulle kunna springa runt hela jorden ifall han ville, han skulle kunna simma över Atlanten och Stilla havet, han skulle kunna korsa Saharaöknen utan vattnet, han skulle kunna pulsa fram genom snön i Antarktiskt utan varma kläder.

Han kände sig oövervinnerlig just i denna stund. Och han tänkte att han hjärtligt gärna skulle kunna leva på enbart den känslan, men visste att så fort han kom hem igen skulle oövervinnerligheten blåsa bort från honom likt någon hade satt en enorm fläkt framför honom och satt på högsta nivån.

Kornhjorten började flåsa och saktade sakta men säkert ner farten tills den tillsist gick lugnt vid motorvägen. Straxt därpå förvandlades kronhjorten till en ung man med korpsvart, ostyrigt hår, kastanjebruna ögon och ett blekt ansikte. Hans kroppsbyggnad såg stark och vältränad ut men inuti så kände han sig svag, trots att han hade det han hade önskat sig ända sedan han var tolv år.

_Men ibland har man ingen förklaring till varför världen känns som den mest jävligaste platsen att leva på._

_**Låt: Anastacia - The Saddest Part**_


	3. Love is a river I want to keep flowing

**Kapitel 3: ****Love is a river I want to keep flowing **

'_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
__Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
__Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
__At the beginning with you  
__No one told me I was going to find you  
__Unexpected what you did to my heart  
__When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
__This is the start '_

Det stod en människa med en svart mantel svept omkring sig och med huvan över huvudet så att ansiktet doldes i mörker. Ändas ett par röda ögon glimmade till i mörkret och såg på henne.

En isande kyla spred sig inom Lily. Människan framför henne, som hon inte kunde urskilja ifall det var en kvinna eller man, gav henne en känsla av att den hade tagit ifrån henne någon som hon älskade mer än livet själv.

"Var är James?" ropade hon till människan, men fick inget svar. Istället så såg det ut som om människan log, trots att hon inte kunde se munnen. Men ögon fick ett glimmer i sig, men inte ett vackert glimmer som James ögon brukade få när han blev glad, utan ett glimmer som skulle kunna skära genom inlandsisen utan tvekan. Lily fick gåshud är hon stirrade in i de röda ögonen.

"Vad har du gjort med James?" ropade hon förtvivlat till människan, men fick återigen inget svar. Paniken bröt fram inom henne, och utan att tänka sig för hade hon rusat fram till människan för att göra så mycket skada på den som möjligt. Men hon hann inte fram innan människan försvann i tomma intet och istället såg hon pojken som var en kopia av James, förutom på ögonen som hade hennes ögonfärg och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan. Ett gäng på fyra stycken, två pojkar och två flickor satt vid den stora eken vid sjön och såg ut att njuta av försommarsolens varma strålar.

En flicka med stort burrigt kastanjebrunt hår satt med en bok framför sig och läste, med en lång och gänglig kille med eldrött hår och fräknar i ansiktet halvsovande bredvid sig. Pojken som såg ut som en kopia av James satt upp och stödde sig med sin vänstra arm, med en flickas huvud med samma röda hår som hon själv liggandes i sitt knä.

"Borde inte ni också plugga till era prov?" undrade flickan med boken stressat. Pojken med ärret log, och skakade på huvudet.

"Hermione, vi har pluggat i princip hela våren, idag tänker jag ta ledig och kanske spela lite Quiddich om jag får lust" svarade pojken och lade sig ner i gräset han också.

Hermione, som flickan tydligen hette, suckade åt pojken.

"Skyll dig själv ifall du får urusla resultat på proven" sa hon och återvände till sin bok.

"Glädjedödare, kom igen nu Hermione, slappna av för en dag!" sa pojken med det röda håret. "Du kanske också ska testa Quiddich, bara för nöjet skull?" föreslog han och öppnade ögonen.

Hermione fnyste. Lily skrattade till när hon insåg hur lik flickan var henne själv till sättet. Aldrig att hon skulle sätta sig på en kvastkäpp.

"Jag på en kvastkäpp?" sa Hermione och fnyste igen. "Glöm och dröm."

De bägge pojkarna såg på varandra en kort stund och fick det där busiga flinet som Lily så många gånger hade sett James och Sirius få, innan båda reste sig upp och ställde sig bredvid Hermione.

"Vad håller ni…?"

Men längre hann hon inte innan de bägge pojkarna tog tag i hennes armar och ben och började släpa henne till Quiddichplanen. Flickan med samma röda hår som hon själv följde efter med Hermiones bok i händerna och skrattade åt synen framför henne. Lily följde även hon efter dem och skrattade, nöjd med att inte vara i Hermiones plats.

Nyfikna elever såg frågande på dem när de gick förbi; den sprattlande och skrikande Hermione och de bägge pojkarna med ett triumferande leende på läpparna. Bakom dem kom den skrattande flickan och hon själv, men det verkade som om ingen såg henne.

De nådde tillslut Quiddichplanen, pojkarna släppte ner Hermione som med en duns landade på gräset. Pojken med ärret drog upp sin trollstav ur bakfickan på jeansen, höjde den mot slottet och sa:

"Accio kvastkäpp!"

Det blev en stunds tystnad, innan man kunde höra suset från en kvast. I nästa sekund kom en kvastkäpp flygande emot dem. Pojken fångade upp kvasten skickligt, satte sig på den och drog upp flickan med det röda håret på den bakom honom.

"Ron, du tar Hermione" sa han. Ron, som den rödhårige pojken tydligen hette, hade gått och hämtat en kvastkäpp ifrån skåpet, nickade och drog upp en protesterande Hermione på kvasten.

"Sluta, jag kan inte flyga!" protesterade Hermione.

"De behöver du inte kunna heller, håll bara i dig" sa Ron och satte sig på kvasten bakom Hermione. Hermione greppade krampaktigt tag om skaftet, medan Ron lade armarna om henne och grep tag i skaftet han med. Lily log mot dem innan hon skrattade till när hon såg Hermiones panikslagna ansiktsuttryck.

"Beredda?" frågade pojken med ärret. Ron nickade, samtidigt som Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är faktiskt höjdrädd…!" Ron hade stampat iväg, och steg högre och högre upp i luften.

"Hjälp mig!" hörde Lily Hermione skrika högt och kramade krampaktigt om skaftet. Pojken och Ron skrattade såg hon, innan Ron rättade upp kvasten och svävade över målstolparna. Hermione knep ihop ögonen hårt.

"Hermione du kan kolla nu!" tjöt flickan bakom pojken med ärret, som verkade gilla att flyga omkring i luften. Hermione skakade vilt på huvudet.

"Aldrig, inte förens vi har kommit ner igen!" ropade hon tillbaka. Ron suckade bakom henne och flög högre upp. Hermione skrek högt av rädsla, samtidigt som hon kramade krampaktigt tag om skaftet. Lily kände medlidande för henne, men kunde samtidigt knappt hålla sig på benen för hennes skrattattacker.

Den andra pojken flög runt Quiddichplanen med den tjoande flickan bakom sig.

"Högre!" ropade hon glatt, och pojken lydde. Lily såg att pojken var lika skicklig som James på att flyga och kände sig konstigt nog stolt över det.

Efter en halvtimme landade de bägge pojkarna på gräset. Hermione slängde sig ner på marken, andfådd som om hon sprungit flera kilometer.

"Visst var det kul!" sa flickan med det röda håret glatt och klev av kvasten smidigt. Pojken med ärret skrattade och pussade flickan på pannan.

"Då vet jag i alla fall vad jag ska köpa till dig i födelsedagspresent" sa han och vände sig mot Hermione. "Vad tyckte du då Hermione?"

Hermione såg argt från honom till Ron.

"Voldemort kommer att få ställa sig i kö för att döda dig Harry, för jag ska personligen döda dig nu" sa hon med sammanbitna tänder.

Harry, som pojken tydligen hette, flinade pojkaktigt.

"Jag tolkar de där som om du hade de trevligt" sa han. Hermione reste sig kvickt upp, och Harry fick genast bråttom att ge flickan med det röda håret sin kvastkäpp, innan han började springa för att slippa undan Hermione.

"Kom tillbaka din... din… din fegis!" ropade Hermione efter honom, medan Ron och flickan låg skrattande i gräset bakom dem. Lily skrattade även hon också, men snart så var scenen framför henne borta och människan med de röda ögonen framför henne igen. Hon slutade genast att skratta och kände återigen paniken slita i henne.

"Var är James?" ropade hon återigen, men fick även denna gång inget svar tillbaka. Istället höjde människan sin hand och en benvit hand med långa pianoliknande fingrar lyste upp i allt det mörka. I handen höll människan en trollstav, som den gjorde en lätt rörelse med och Lily såg framför sig James i ett hus hon aldrig tidigare sett förr. Han såg ut att strida mot människan framför henne, men ett grönt ljus träffade honom rakt i bröstet. Hon hörde inte hans skrik, men hon såg hur han öppnade munnen och såg riktigt ut att skrika högt, innan han föll ihop framför henne, utan tvekan död.

Lily skrek även hon. Hon skrek så att det kändes som om hennes lungor skulle sprängas, som om hennes hjärta hade brustit vilket det hade. Tårarna rann likt floder nerför hennes ansikte och hon gjorde en ansats att springa fram till James orörliga kropp, men bilden försvann och människan med de röda ögonen stod framför henne igen. Ett hat fyllde hela hennes kropp, hon hade aldrig varit med om den känslan förr men allt hon ville just nu att orsaka så mycket smärta på människan som hon kände just nu, även om hon bara kunde orsaka en bråkdel, för hennes smärta var enorm. Det kändes som om det var hon som hade dött och inte James.

"Vad har du gjort!" skrek hon och tog sig själv för hjärtat för att liksom känna ifall det fortfarande slog. Och visst slog det, konstigt nog. "Hur kunde du, varför dödade du honom?" fortsatte hon skrikandes, men människan började sakta med säkert suddas ut.

"Gå inte, ditt fega kryp, jag pratar med dig!" röt hon ilsket och började springa mot människan. "Så det går an att döda någon, men det går inte att stå tillsvars för varför man gjorde det?"

Precis när hon hade hunnit fram till människan så försvann den med ett rökmoln som fick Lily att hosta till.

"KOM TILLBAKA, GE MIG TILLBAKA JAMES!" skrek hon så högt att hon trodde att hennes lungor skulle åka ut från hennes kropp, och med ett ryck satte hon sig upp sig i sängen. Hon kallsvettades och andades som om hon hade sprungit ett helt maratonlopp utan att stanna. Tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder märkte hon när hon vände sig om för att se ifall James verkligen var död.

_Men det var bara hon i sängen._

Paniken bröt sig fram igen i hennes kropp när hon trasslade sig ur sitt täcke och slet upp dörren till hennes och James sovrum.

"James?" ropade hon ut i korridoren, men fick inget svar. Tårarna rann fortare nerför hennes kinder, hon hörde att duschen var på och gick in utan att tänka på att det kunde vara någon av de andra hon delade huset med. Hon öppnade dörren och ropade in i badrummet:  
"James?"

James huvud kikade fram bakom duschdraperiet och såg förvånat på henne. Hon brydde sig inte om att säga något mer utan rusade in i badrummet och slängde sig i James blöta famn. Hon struntade i att hon hade alla kläder på sig eller att hon skulle bli genomblöt på tre sekunder, hon kramade krampaktigt om James och borrade in sin näsa i hans bröstkorg.

"Lily då" skrattade James när han vacklade in i duschen och slog emot väggen bakom honom.

"Jag drömde… jag blev så rädd när jag såg dig… du får aldrig lämna mig" mumlade hon osammanhängande in i hans bröstkorg och kramade om möjligt ännu hårdare om honom. James lade sina starka och beskyddande armar runt henne och log mot hennes hårbotten.

"Det var bara en dröm" sa han och strök henne försiktigt över håret. "Det var bara en dröm, allt är bra nu."

Lily såg upp mot honom och nickade med tårarna rinnandes längst hennes kinder. Hon sträckte på sig lite och kysste James lätt på munnen.

"Jag älskar dig James, mer än själva livet" viskade hon tyst, centimeternära hans ansikte. James log mot henne och kysste hennes nästipp retsamt.

"Jag älskar dig mer än du kan ana" viskade han tillbaka och strök henne över kinden innan han lade sina båda händer mot hennes kinder och kysste henne djupt. Duschens strålar skvätte ner deras kroppar likt ett spöregn utomhus.

_Vem har sagt att inte kan göra samma sak i duschen som ute i ett ösregn?_

'_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
__Life is a road now and forever  
__A wonderful journey  
__I'll be there when the world stops turning  
__I'll be there when the storm is through  
__In the end I wanna be standing  
__At the beginning with you' _

"Avadava kedavra!"

Kvinnans skrik upphörde genast och föll istället ihop på den mörka bakgatan någonstans i London. Han sjönk ner på huk bredvid kvinnan och rörde lätt vid hennes kind. Kvinnans skönhet var slående, hennes ansikte var perfektionen av symmetri. Ögonen som nu var uppspärrade med en tom blick i sig var djupt blåa, hennes blonda hår lockade sig vackert runt hennes ansikte och det fylliga läpparna var halvöppna efter skriket.

"Alla lämnar genast platsen" beordrade han och hörde ett flertal plopp bakom sig. "Det gäller även dig, Bellatrix" tillade han och såg bakom sig mot Bellatrix, som bugade sig lätt för honom och innan även hon försvann med ett plopp. Han var nu helt ensam på den mörka bakgatan, förutom den döda kvinnan som han inte visste namnet på. Antagligen så var det en mugglare, men det kunde lika gärna ha varit en häxa han dödade nyss. Men det gjorde det samma, han behövde bara någon att mörda.

För en kort sekund slöt han sina ögon och tänkte på det som professor Snigelhorn hade sagt till honom för flera år sedan.

"_Genom en ond handling – den ondaste av dem alla. Genom att begå mord. Att mörda sliter själen itu. En trollkarl som bestämt sig för att skapa ett horrokrux använder den skadan till sin fördel: han innesluter den sönderslitna delen…"_

"_Innesluter? Men hur?"_

"_Det finns en formel, men fråga mig inte om den, jag kan den inte!"_

Han öppnade ögon igen och en beslutsamhet spred sig genom dem, så stark att ingen någonsin hade sett en sådan beslutsamhet. Hans mun sprack upp i ett leende, lika kallt som isen själv, om möjligt ännu kallare. Långsamt reste han sig upp, drog fram sin trollstav och pekade med den mot sig själv. I den andra handen höll han i en svart gammal dagbok.

Han mumlade något ohörbart och ett sken lyste upp den mörka bakgatan någonstans i London. Skenet bytte snart färg till blodigt rött när han pekade med sin trollstav mot dagboken. I samma stund som det röda skenet träffade dagboken spred sig ett grönt ljus över hela bakgatan. Han vacklade till och kände hur någonting slet sig loss från honom. Han kände sig för en sekund alldeles tom, innan en ännu mäktigare känsla tog plats inom honom:

_Hat._

Han skrattade högt rakt ut i natten, medan det gröna skenet sakta men säkert slocknade. Skrattet var så kallt och så ondskefullt att alla som gick i närheten av bakgatan stannade upp och rös till obehagligt. Det bildades imma på skyltfönstren och vattenpölarna fick en isyta över sig. Men i samma stund som han transfererade sig bort ifrån den mörka bakgatan så återgick allting till det normala. Gåshuden försvann från människorna i närheten, imman försvann från skyltfönstren och isen smälte bort från vattenpölarna.

Men ingen förutom Mörkrets Herre visste att det nyss hade utövats det mörkaste av svartmagi:

_En delning av en själ._

'_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
__Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
__Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
__At the beginning with you' _

James svor högt när han hade råkade tappa en av sina papperslådor i golvet så att innehållet spred sig över hela golvet i hans gamla rum. Suckandes steg han ner från stolen intill garderoben som han höll på att tömma på sina saker så att Sirius skulle få mer plats för sina egna.

Han upptäckte att det var gamla notblad som han själv hade skrivit när han fortfarande hade tagit lektioner i gitarr. Han vände på vartenda en och skummade igenom dem. De flesta var oskrivna läxor som han aldrig hade lämnat in, men vissa var faktiskt färdigskrivna, och ytterligare några få hade till och med får text. Han vände på ett blad som låg uppochner och såg att det var en av de få Lilytexterna han hade skrivit.

James hade aldrig varit den typen som kunde skriva massvis med sång med vackra texter med betydande ord eller poetiska verser. Han hade ärligt talat aldrig haft tålamodet till det, han var mer den typen som spelade och hade roligt eller bara spelade det andra hade skrivit. Men av någon konstig anledning så fick han en känsla att han borde göra någonting med den här texten. Han hade bara hunnit halvvägs med noterna, medan texten var helt klart.

"Ett sällsynt fall" mumlade han för sig själv, innan han gick fram till sitt skrivbord och tog en bunt med pergamentpapper, fjäderpenna och ett bläckhorn. Han log för sig själv när det slog honom vad han skulle göra med texten. Efter en snabb blick mot klockan så satte han sig ner på golvet bland alla notblad och halvfärdiga sångtexter, slet till sig Lilytexten och började ändra vissa saker ur den. Han kollade snabbt igenom noterna och såg att han skulle behöva sin gitarr till det här.

Det knöt till i hans mage, innan han skakade på huvudet och tänkte att han inte behövde någon gitarr, han kunde sådant både utan och innantill hur noterna lät i verkligheten.

Efter mer än en timme var han äntligen klar med sången. Han skummade snabbt igenom dem och såg att han borde renskriva det ifall någon annan än han själv skulle kunna läsa det. Det hade hamnat bläck på hans ena kind utan att han hade märkt det, men även om han hade vetat om det hade han nog inte tagit någon större notis om det.

För James hade fått det som folk kan få när de skriver något det verkligen gillar:

_En adrenalinkick. _

'_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
__Like me alone in the dark  
__Now I know my dream will live on  
__I've been waiting so long  
__Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
__Life is a road and I want to keep going  
__Love is a river I want to keep going on  
__Starting out on a journey  
__Life is a road and I want to keep going  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
__In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you'_

_**At The Beginning - Anastasia Soundtrack**_


	4. It's like you've locked

**Kapitel 4: It's like you've locked yourself into my mind**

'_Seven years since we first fell in love  
__Seven years since my heart came undone  
__Oh the memory still makes me warm  
__Because I love you still'_

"Sirius!"

James rusade ivrigt nerför trappan med den färdigskrivna sången i ett hårt grepp i sin högra hand.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" ropade han så högt att alla i huset måste höra honom. Lite vingligt hoppade han ner de tre sista trappstegen och rusade in i köket utan att bry sig det minsta om att hitta balansen igen.

Han stannade upp och sökte med blicken igenom det tomma köket, suckade djupt och stegade genom köket till svängdörren in till vardagsrummet medan han ropade "_Sirius_!" högt över hela huset.

"Va, vad vill du?" En yrvaken Sirius satte sig upp i soffan och kisade mot honom. James brydde sig inte ens om att förklara, utan sträckte fram pergamentpappret mot Sirius med ett stort leende på sina läppar.

Sirius tog emot pergamentpappret med noterna och kastade ett snabbt öga på det innan han såg förvirrat upp mot James.

"Du vet att jag inte kan läsa noter" sa Sirius oförstående. James suckade och skakade på huvudet åt Sirius dumhet innan han pekade längre ner på pergamentet. Sirius nickade förstående innan han började läsa texten. När han kom till slutet spärrade han upp ögonen och såg förvånat på James.

"Tagghorn, vad sjutton menar du med det här?" undrade Sirius förvånat och höll upp pergamentpappret för honom.

"Exakt vad som står där, pucko" sa James och himlade med ögonen åt Sirius innan han såg frågande på sin bästa vän. "Vad tycker du, är det för uppriktigt?"

Sirius svarade inte med en gång utan skummade igenom texten en gång till innan han tillslut svarade:

"Det är uppriktigt, men det är samtidigt… gulligt."

"Gulligt?" upprepade James och rynkade på näsan. "Den får inte vara gullig!"

"På ett bra sätt!" tillade Sirius hastigt. "Det är mer tanken bakom som är gullig, själva texten är… öhm, cool."

"Cool?" James höjde roat på ögonbrynen. Sirius suckade irriterat och slog ut med armarna.

"Jamen… du vet vad jag menar!" suckade Sirius högljudd. "Varför frågar du mig om det här, Remus är mycket bättre på sånt."

Det sista mumlade han för sig själv så att James inte hörde det och slog ner blicken för att kolla på de två sista meningarna. När han kollade upp igen så mötte han James tvivlande blick som sa en enda sak:

_Vågar jag?_

Sirius nickade och log ett leende som han hoppades på var lugnande innan han gav tillbaka pergamentpappret till James.

"Det är fint skrivet" sa han tillslut när James inte såg så mycket lugnare ut. James nickade, svalde och drog en hand genom sitt ostyriga hår.

"Men… men jag har inte…" Han tog ett djupt andetag som för att samla sig och Sirius slogs plötsligt av en tanke att hans bäste vän var rädd.

_Rädd för vadå?_

"… jag har inte rört min gitarr på nästan ett år, inte sedan den där talangtävlingen" sa James tillslut och såg ner mot sina fötter. "Tänk om… tänk om allt blir skit?"

Sirius drog ofrivilligt på munnen över James uttal, men slutade genast när James såg upp mot honom för att få ett svar. Hans vän verkade vara i ett desperat behov av en hjälpande hand just nu och det var hans uppgift som bästa vännen, blodsbror och medmarodör att fatta tag om James hand och hjälpa honom.

_Men hur?_

"Minns du första gången du frågade ifall Lily ville gå ut med dig?" undrade Sirius. James nickade.

"Jag har fortfarande kvar märket efter hennes gåsfjäder" svarade han och visade ett minimalt ärr på sin högra kind efter spetsen från fjäderpennan Lily hade kastat på honom som svar.

"Minns du att du inte åt på tre dagar efter det?" fortsatte Sirius frågande och James nickade. "Minns du att det var jag som smög upp mat till sovsalen när du sa att du var hungrig?"

James nickade och log, för han verkade förstå innebörden av Sirius ord nu. Han log tacksamt mot Sirius innan han böjde sig ner och gav Sirius en kram. Lite tafatt visste Sirius inte vad han skulle göra, innan han omfamnade James tillbaka. När James reste sig upp igen så såg Sirius att rädslan var borta från hans väns ansikte.

"Tack Tramptass" sa James.

"Ingen orsak Tagghorn" svarade Sirius och log stort mot James.

'_And I will learn to go on  
__I'll smile when I'm expected to  
__I know I will  
__Yeah, I will learn to move on  
__But I love you still'_

Lily låste ytterdörren och sprakade av sig sina sandaler innan hon ropade ut i den mörka hallen:

"Hallå, jag är hemma nu!"

Ingen svarade henne, huset kändes nästan spöklikt tyst. Försiktigt kikade hon in i köket, men ingen levande varelse som hon kunde se fanns där.

"Hallå, är det någon hemma?" ropade hon frågande ut och gick tyst uppför trapporna till hennes och James rum. Även det rummet låg lika spökliktyst som resten av huset.

Var är alla någonstans, tänkte hon för sig själv och satte sig ner på sängkanten med en ljudlös duns. På golvet framför henne låg James gitarr slarvigt inplockad i fodralet. Det såg ut som om han hade haft bråttom när han hade lagt undan gitarren.

Utan att tänka sträckte sig Lily efter gitarren och lade den i sitt knä för att betrakta den. I den svarta ytan speglades hennes ansikte tillbaka mot henne, det röda håret slarvigt uppsatt i en hästsvans och de smaragdgröna ögonen tycktes lysa tillbaka mot henne. Hon rörde strängarna och entoniga ljud trädde fram ur gitarren och fyllde upp hela det tysta rummet. Hon hade aldrig fått lära sig att spela gitarr, hennes mamma hade tyckt att piano passade bättre för flickor och att gitarrer var bara sånt som rebeller spelade.

"_Piano är för de smarta och betydelsefulla människorna, såna som du Lily"_ ekade hennes mammas röst i huvudet. Lily skakade på sitt huvud som för att få bort sin mammas röst.

James är smart, tänkte hon. James är betydelsefull för mig.

Hon kunde höra hur någon transfererade sig utanför huset och i nästa ögonblick öppnades dörren och James och Sirius högljudda röster fyllde upp hela huset, tillsammans med hennes vänner och Remus och Peter skratt.

"Och såg ni den där mugglaren med krullhåret?" hörde hon Sirius säga uppspelt. "Han stirrade verkligen ögonen ur sig på er två!"

"Jamen det var väl inte så konstigt såsom James och Nike höll på" sa Remus roade röst. Hon kunde höra Nikes och James skratt. Hon hade fortfarande gitarren i sitt knä när James stormade in i deras rum med hela gänget efter sig. Han såg gladare ut än vad han hade gjort på länge och mer uppspelt än vad hon någonsin hade sett honom.

"Där är du!" utropade han och log stort där han stod vid dörrposten. "Vet du vad vi har gjort?"

Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Vi har åkt tunnelbana!" sa James och verkade betrakta det som ett helt äventyr. Lily var tvungen att le åt sin pojkväns sprallighet över att ha åkt något så vanligt för henne som tunnelbana.

"Jaså?" sa hon och låtsades att se förvånad ut. "Vad tyckte du om det då?"

"Det var det mest märkligaste som jag någonsin har gjort!" utropade James och satte sig ner på sängkanten bredvid henne. "Det finns röda knappar på tågen där det står stop, och när man ska kliva av tåget måste man trycka på dem för att tåget ska stanna!"

"Han roade hela tåget med att så och betrakta den knappen förundrat i flera stationer och hoppa till varje gång någon tryckte på den" berättade Remus. "Nike skrämde vettet ur honom genom att trycka på den en gång, och sedan skrämde Rachel slag på henne genom att trycka på knappen."

"Men Sirius var värst" sa James och skrattade högt för att sedan vända sig mot Sirius som stod lutad mot en byrå. "Han snurrade runt på stångar som stod i mitten av varje plats där dörrarna öppnades."

"Jag är mer glad över att ingen av mugglarna ringde mentalsjukhuset" sa Chloé och skrattade. "Men en dam såg ut att gärna vilja göra det när Rachel skulle gå genom spärrarna och inte fattade att man var tvungen att lösa in sin biljett utan ropade 'Öppna dig!' så att hela stationen hörde."

Rachel rodnade där hon stod lutad mot Remus med hans arm runt sina axlar.

"Jamen hur skulle jag kunna veta det, det var första gången för mig!" sa hon.

"Vi vet" sa Remus och kysste Rachel på hjässan. "Du roade i alla fall många mugglare idag."

James skrattade och vände sig mot Lily. Det verkade vara först nu han såg att hon höll i hans gitarr. Genast ändrades hans ansiktsuttryck.

"Varför håller du i min gitarr föresten?" undrade han förvånat. Lily såg ner mot gitarren som hon tycktes ha glömt bort att hon höll i för ett tag.

"Öh… jag såg den och tänkte lägga in den i fodralet ordentligt" svarade hon snabbt och böjde sig ner efter fodralet. "Den var slarvigt instoppad" tillade hon när James såg förvirrat på henne. Han nickade innan han tog gitarren ifrån henne och böjde sig ner efter fodralet.

"Tack, men jag kan göra det" sa han och log ett leende som Lily inte kunde tyda. Samtidigt som han böjde sig ner efter fodralet ramlade en pergamentpapper ur hans bakficka i jeansen. Hon tog upp den från överkastet och vecklade upp det.

"Vad är det här?" undrade hon nyfiket och studerade noterna som hon kunde läsa efter flera somrar av övande. James såg mot henne och verkade stelna till där han satt med gitarren halvvägs instoppad i fodralet.

"Ingenting!" skyndade han sig att säga och slet pergamentpappret ifrån henne, men hon hade redan hunnit se sitt namn längst ner på pappret.

"'Så Lily Evans'" upprepade hon och såg frågande på James. "Varför står mitt namn på pappret, James?"

James skruvade på sig i sängen och sa ingenting förrän han hade dragit igen dragkedjan till fodralet och stoppat in den under sängen.

"Det… det är ingenting… bara lite kladd" mumlade han utan att se henne i ögonen. "Är det någon som vill ha te?" sa han och verkade vara angelägen att snabbt byta samtalsämne. Men Lilys nyfikenhet hade hunnit växa sig stort som träden i den Förbjudna skogen nu.

"Byt inte ämne nu" sa hon och korsade armarna över sitt bröst och tog på sig sin stränga min som hon visste James avskydde. "Varför stod mitt namn på pergamentet?"

James bet sig själv i läppen och såg upp för att möta Sirius blick. Hon såg mot Sirius, som nickade uppmuntrade till James. Han drog nervöst en hand genom sitt redan ostyriga hår, innan han sträckte fram pergamentpappret mot henne.

"Det var liksom tänkt att det bara skulle vara du och jag när jag gav dig det här" mumlade han och drog återigen sin hand genom håret. "Jag vet att du kan läsa noter, så om du läser först dem och sedan texten så blir överraskningen inte helt och hållet sabbad."

"Har du skrivit det här?" undrade hon förundrat och kollade på noterna utan att ta in dem. Hon såg inte ens texten för tillfället, hon var alltför rörd för att kunna tänka klart.

James nickade och ryckte sedan på axlarna.

"Eller ja, det var länge sedan jag skrev det" mumlade han och såg ner mot överkastet. En tanke slog henne snabb som blixten och hon sken upp.

"Kan du inte spela den för mig?" bad hon. James ryckte till som om han hade fått en stöt och såg skräckslaget på henne. I alla fall tyckte Lily att han såg skräckslagen ut, men när hon blinkade till så var han allvarlig igen. _Det såg ut som om han byggde murar runtomkring sig._

"Nej, jag… jag kan inte, du… du kan ju läsa noter" sa han nästan desperat. Lily log åt hans blyghet innan hon böjde sig ner och plockade upp fodralet och drog ner dragkedjan till den.

"Ja, men det skulle betyda jättemycket för mig ifall du spelade det för mig istället" sa hon och plockade ut gitarren ur fodralet och lade den i James knä.

"Men… men…"

"Det är ju bara jag, det är ingenting att vara rädd för" sa hon. James svalde och såg ner mot gitarren i sitt knä innan han nickade.

"Men… men ni andra kanske skulle… kunna gå" mumlade han och satte gitarren tillrätta i sin famn.

"Men det är ju dina vänner" sa Lily och såg förvånat på James. "De har väl hört dig spela förut, eller hur?"

James svalde och valde att inte möta Lilys blick. Han hoppades att Sirius eller Remus eller Peter skulle säga något i hans ställe, och det verkade som om Sirius hörde hans böner, för i nästa stund så svarade han:

"Faktiskt så var det första gången jag någonsin hörde James spela den gången på talangjakten."

"Jag visste inte ens att han kunde spela något instrument" fortsatte Peter i James undsättning.

"Vi kanske ska gå i alla fall, så får ni vara ifred" sa Remus röst. James kände ett sting av oändlig tacksamhet, men innan han hann vända sig om och tacka dem med sin blick så förstörde Lily den tacksamheten.

"Men ni är ju hans vänner, James har säker inget emot att ni är här också" sa Lily. "James har bara drabbas av tillfällig blyghet" tillade hon leende.

James såg upp och mötte Lilys smaragdgröna ögon. Han visste att hon bara menade väl, men han kände ändå ett sting av ilska mot sin flickvän som inte förstod hur svårt det var för honom att spela efter att sist ha spelat samma dag som han fann sin bäste vän och flickan han älskade mest av allt i hela världen kyssandes tillsammans.

Han gjorde ändå ett försök, trots att han visste att han inte skulle kunna göra det. Han kom så långt som att lägga fingrarna på rätt plats på gitarrhuvudet innan paniken grep tag i honom och tvingade honom att återigen minnas den kvällen. Förtvivlat såg han upp och mötte Lilys förväntansfulla ögon.

"Lily, snälla… jag kan inte, jag… det går inte" mumlade han tyst och kände hur paniken rev inuti honom. Varför kunde inte Lily förstå hur ont det gjorde att behöva minnas Sirius röda läppar efter hennes läppstift?

"Du spelade hur bra som helst då på talangjakten, klart du kan spela" sa hon och log lugnande. Han nickade utan att riktigt veta varför och utan att han hann med det så började hans fingrar spela början till sången. Han hann inte längre än till introt innan han stannade upp. Men den här gången sa han ingenting utan började om från början.

"Du får läsa texten, jag tänker inte sjunga" sa han utan att släppa gitarrhuvudet med blicken. Hans hår föll ner i hans ögon medan han spelade den stillsamma melodin han hade komponerat med inspiration från hans mammas favoritsång. Återigen kom den där känslan tillbaka till honom som han alltid fick när han spelade på gitarren: att han inte behövde tänka utan att det var som om hans fingrar hade en egen hjärna att tänka med.

Han kunde se hur Lily log mot orden han hade skrivit för så länge sedan och slöt sina ögon för att kunna se texten tydligt framför sig.

_Sju år sedan jag först föll för dig  
__Sju år som mitt hjärta brann för dig  
__Oh minnena gör mig fortfarande varm  
__För jag älskar dig än  
__Och jag kommer att gå vidare  
__Jag ler när jag förväntas le  
__Ja, jag gör ju det  
__Ja, jag kommer att gå vidare  
__Men jag älskar dig än  
__De säger att alla sår läks igen  
__Men varför läks då inte mina?  
__Det är som om du har låst dig in i mig  
__Och jag älskar dig än  
__Hur jag hoppades att jag kunde gå tillbaks  
__Jag skulle då aldrig göra om misstagen igen  
__Hur jag hoppades att jag kunde gå tillbaks  
__För jag älskar dig än  
__Har räknat varje natt och dag  
__Du är flera hundratusen mil ifrån  
__Men än finns du kvar  
__Och vad jag känner kommer aldrig att ändras  
__Allt för imorgon och en ny dag  
__För jag älskar dig än  
__Ja, jag älskar dig, älskar dig än  
__Du är mitt ljus i mörkret  
__Du är den ende jag vill tillbringa mitt liv med, förstår du det?  
__När det finns inget kvar kommer jag att hålla fast  
__Så Lily Evans,  
__Vill du gifta dig med mig?_

Han kunde höra hur Lily flämtade till och slutade genast att spela. Han öppnade ögonen och såg upp mot Lily, som såg på honom med tårfyllda ögon. För ett ögonblick visste han inte riktigt vad han skulle göra, innan han kom på att han nog måste gå ner på knän för att frieriet skulle bli riktigt. Försiktigt lade han ner gitarren på sängen och drog fumligt upp asken där den smaragdgröna ringen låg som han hade fått av sin mamma i sextonårspresent. Den hade varit hans mammas förlovningsring som hon hade gett honom. Då hade han tyckt att det var en jättefånig present, men nu kände han sig mest tacksam över den.

Han ställde sig upp och föll ner på ett knä framför Lily, som flämtade till och tårarna rann ner längs hennes kinder. Han öppnade asken och nu flämtade hela rummet till.

Själv så kände sig James mer sårbar än vad han någonsin hade gjort i hela sitt liv, för han kunde skymta något i Lilys tårar som gav honom onda aningar i magen. Det blev en lång tystnad som följde efter hans agerande, innan han kom på att han borde fråga henne frågan högt också.

"Lily" började han på darrande röst och fick harkla sig för att inte förlora kontrollen över den. "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Han kunde höra hur Chloé, Nike och Rachel drog efter andan och kände hur både Remus och Peter såg förvånat på honom. Sirius reaktion behövde han inte ens föreställa sig, han visste att hans bästa vän var lika nervös som han, om inte nervösare.

Lily begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer, och nu visste James säkert varför hon grät. Det var inte av lycka, _det var av olycka_.

"James…" började hon, men kom aldrig för sig att avsluta sin mening. Det var ruskigt obekvämt att stå på ett knä på det hårda golvet tyckte James, och kom att tänka på hur Harrys frieri hade varit. Flickan där hade inte tvekad för en sekund, hon hade älskat Harry så mycket att hon inte hade tvekat.

_Lily tvekade, Lily älskade honom inte lika mycket som han älskade henne._

"James" fortsatte Lily och såg upp från sina händer med ett tårfyllt ansikte. "Jag… det… jag vet inte vad jag ska säga" mumlade hon tyst för sig själv.

"Ja eller nej vore ganska bra" viskade han tyst, hans röst tycktes inte hålla för några högre toner. Han hade nyss spelat gitarr för första gången sedan talangjakten för nästan ett år sedan framför sina vänner och Lily, trots att han hade lovat sig själv att aldrig mera göra det igen.

_Och nu Lily höll på att riva upp såren som verkade ha läkt igen._

"James, det… förstår du inte… det går inte" viskade hon tyst med en sprucken röst innan hon skakade på huvudet.

Inuti James gick någonting sönder. Det var inte hans hjärta, utan hans själ. Hans älskade sa det värsta en friare kunde tänka sig: _hon sa nej till hans kärlek._

Utan att tänka det minsta ställde han sig upp och stängde igen asken och la den i sin ficka. Han plockade upp pergamentpappret och drog till sig sin trollstav i samma veva. Gitarren lade han tillbaka i fodralet och sprakade in den under sängen. Hela tiden undvek han sina medmarodörer eller tjejkvartettens blickar.

Han gick fram till byrån och plockade fram sin tjocktröja och drog den över sig. Han hade blivit alldeles iskall när Lily hade sagt sitt svar, men tjocktröjan tycktes inte vilja värma honom utan gjorde så att han frös ännu mer. Halvt desperat efter att få komma därifrån letade han efter sina joggingskor, innan han hittade dem i garderoben tillsammans med resten av hans kläder. Han tänkte att han kunde hämta dem någon annan dag när han orkade komma tillbaka till huset, just nu ville han bara försvinna därifrån så fort som möjligt.

"James" började Lily medan han knöt skosnörena. Han skakade ilsket på huvudet så att hans ostyriga hår flög åt alla håll.

"Säg inget" lyckades han få fram med gråten i halsen, men han tänkte inte gråta nu. Det räckte med att Lily redan hade rivit upp hans läkta sår och fått dem blöda igen.

"Gå inte James, snälla stanna kvar" bad Lily och reste sig upp och fattade tag om hans arm. Han ryckte till sig den som om han hade bränt sig och såg på Lily vars kinder glänste av tårar.

"'Gå inte'?" upprepade han och svalde ner gråtklumpen till magen. "_'Gå inte_', vad sjutton menar du med det?"

"Stanna kvar, snälla, vi kan… vi kan väl prata om det här?" föreslog Lily och gjorde ett försök att fatta tag om James hand, men han drog snabbt till sig den.

"Prata om vadå?" undrade han och kände hur ett skratt kom ut från hans läppar. "Ska vi prata om hur du återigen nobbade mig, som du har gjort under hela vår skoltid?"

"James… förlåt, men jag… jag kan inte" mumlade Lily lågt och såg ner mot sina fötter. "Snälla, kan vi inte prata istället?"

"Vill du prata, visst!" Han slog ut armarna uppgivet. "Prata på du, men jag har ingenting att säga dig!"

"James, spring inte iväg nu, prata istället" bad Sirius bakom honom. James snodde runt och såg Sirius lugna ansikte. Han ville bara slå till det där lugna ansiktet och få Sirius att förstå hur han kände sig inuti, i alla fall en bråkdel av hans känslor just nu.

"Men vad ska jag säga!" utropade han högt. "Jag friade nyss, Lily sa nej och nu vill jag inte vara kvar här utan måste bort härifrån!"

"Men att fly löser inga problem" fortsatte Sirius lugna stämma. James gav upp ett skrik av frustration och snodde runt och stegade fram till byrån igen.

"Försök inte leka psykolog igen Sirius" sa han argt och letade ilsket efter sin osynlighetsmantel han hade fått av sin pappa när han var tretton år. "Du har försök en gång innan och jag vägrar," han såg upp och såg bestämt på Sirius, "att känna sådär igen" avslutade han och smällde igen lådan ilsket och började leta igenom lådan under.

"Accio osynlighetsmantel!" sa Remus bakom honom och hans mantel kom svävande från lådan han letade igenom just nu. Han hann inte fånga in den innan Remus hade den i sin famn.

"Sirius har rätt, du kan inte fly nu" sa han och struntade i att Chloé, Rachel och Nike såg förundrat på hans mantel i Remus famn.

James skakade ilsket på huvudet innan han stegade iväg mot dörren. Innan han hann reagera så hade Remus och Sirius motat in honom mot väggen bakom honom.

"Släpp mig!" röt han ilsket och såg mot Peter. "Slingersvans hjälp mig" bad han och kände hur gråtklumpen åkte upp i halsen igen och gjorde hans röst ostadig. Men Peter bara skakade på huvudet.

"Förlåt Tagghorn, men det är för ditt eget bästa" viskade Peter tyst och drog sig undan dem. James kände hur desperationen började riva i honom tillsammans med hans blödande sår.

"Släpp mig" bad han igen, något lugnare, men när varken Sirius eller Remus eller någon annan i rummet gjorde en ansatts att släppa eller hjälpa honom blev han arg igen.

"SLÄPP MIG!" skrek han högt och kunde inte tygla sig längre. Han kände hur han förvandlades till kronhjorten och knuffade enkelt undan Sirius och Remus med sina horn. Han brydde sig inte ens om ifall han skadade dem, tårarna rann nu nerför hans kinder likt två vattenfall. Han var inte säker på ifall någon såg dem, men han förvandlade sig ändå tillbaka till sitt normala jag och vek undan med blicken så att ingen av dem skulle kunna se hans tårar. Ändå verkade som om Lily hade sett dem. Han böjde sig ner och plockade upp sin osynlighetsmantel från golvet.

"James, jag är så ledsen" började hon men han höll upp en hand för att hindra henne att fortsätta.

"Förlåt killar, men jag var tvungen" viskade han tyst innan hans röst svek honom och han transfererade sig bort ifrån rummet.

'_So they say that all wounds heal with time  
__Then how come time is not healing mine?  
__It's like you've locked yourself into my mind  
__And I love you still  
__How I wish I could go back  
__I'd never let us make the same mistakes again  
__How I wish I could go back  
__Because I love you still'_

_Han hade aldrig sprungit så snabbt i hela sitt liv._ Fötterna verkade leva ett eget liv, det var som om även de ville fly från huset bakom honom. Till sist stannade han upp och vek sig dubbel över knäna för att få en chans att andas. Tårarna rann ner längst hans kinder, han brydde sig inte ens om att torka bort dem. Det var som om någonting inuti honom hade gått sönder, men det kunde inte vara hans hjärta för det kände han tydligt innanför hans revben.

Försiktigt reste han sig upp och stirrade upp mot den mörka himlen. Trots att det var sommar så var himlen lika svart som om vintern. Ett oväder höll på att dra in genom landet, inte bara inom James. Regnet tycktes hänga i luften, det var som om även molnen väntade på den sista smällen innan skyfallet kunde starta.

Ilsket svepte han osynlighetsmanteln omkring sig och försvann ur syne för omvärlden. Men han fortsatte inte att gå, istället stod han kvar där på gatan och blickade ner mot sitt barndomshem. Han ville inte gå hem, men han visste inte vart han skulle ta vägen annars. Han hade ingenstans att ta vägen mer än hem igen, som var som sagt var den sista platsen han ville befinna sig på just nu.

Ur fickan på sina jeans drog han upp asken med ringen igen. Han visste inte riktigt varför hans mamma hade gett honom en ring med en smaragd i, kanske hade hon redan förutspått att Lily skulle bli hans flickvän i framtiden, eller så var det bara en ren slump. Vad det än hade varit så gjorde det ändå ont inom honom och han skulle hjärtligt gärna vilja slänga ifrån sig ringen, men någonting tog emot inom honom. Det var ändå hans mamma som hade givit honom ringen, den var en av de få sakerna han ännu inte hade kastat bort från hans föräldrar.

"James!"

Han såg upp från ringen och såg Sirius stå utanför huset och ropa efter honom. Fastän han visste att Sirius inte kunde se honom drog han sig undan till skuggorna och betraktade medan hans bäste vän sprang runtomkring i området och ropade på honom.

"James, snälla kom tillbaka!" ropade Sirius åt det håll där James stod med osynlighetsmanteln tätt intill sig som en försäkran på att han inte syntes. "Du kan få bo med mig i ditt gamla rum, du behöver inte ens se på Lily, bara du kommer tillbaka med mig!" tillade Sirius och snodde runt för att se ifall han hade dykt upp bakom honom. Sirius hade flyttat sig så att han stod bara någon meter från James. Ifall han ville så skulle han kunna nudda vid Sirius nu, men han ville inte det.

_Han behövde mer tid att samla ihop sig._

"Jag är ledsen Tramptass" viskade han lågt. Han visste att Sirius hade hört honom för han snodde nu runt och såg mot den plats där han stod på. Sirius gjorde en ansats att sträcka fram sin hand, men James hann transferera sig bort innan Sirius hann gripa tag om hans osynlighetsmantel.

I nästa stund så tornade grindarna till Hogwarts upp sig framför honom. Utan att tveka sköt han upp grinden och till sin förvåning gick den upp. Han styrde målmedvetet stegen till sjön och ekträdet där han och hans medmarodörer brukade tillbringa en stor del av deras lediga tid med att göra läxor eller bara sitta och betrakta andra elever. Han satte sig ner med stammen som ryggstöd och med osynlighetsmanteln som en skyddsmur runtomkring sig. Uppgivet lade han sitt huvud mot sina uppdragna knän och slöt ögonen. Det förvånade honom att inte en tanke dök upp i hans huvud, det var som om hela han hade blivit tom på känslor i samma stund som han hade sett Sirius.

Hur länge han satt där visste han inte, bara att när han väl tittade upp igen höll solen på att gå upp över den Förbjudna skogen. Hela han var stelfrusen och hans kinder var alldeles våta av tårarna han måste ha fällt under natten. _Han visste inte ens att han hade gråtit under tiden som han hade suttit där._

På stela ben resten han sig upp och blickade ut över Hogwarts marker innan han gick tillbaka genom grindarna och med ett plopp transfererade han sig utanför hans hus. Det var först när han stängde dörren efter sig som han kom på att han hade återvänt tillbaka, men han hittade inte krafter nog till att transferera sig bort därifrån.

Han sprakade ljudlöst av sig sina joggingskor och gick in till vardagsrummet utan att ta av sig osynlighetsmanteln. Därinne satt hela gänget och halvsov i soffgruppen. Remus hade lagt sin arm omkring Rachel som såg ut att ha svårt att hålla sig vaken där hon satt lutad mot Remus med sitt huvud på hans axel. Peter och Sirius satt inklämda bredvid Remus och Rachel i soffan, medan Lily satt i en av fåtöljerna med Chloés arm runtomkring sina axlar och Nikes hand i sin. Hon såg ut att sova där hon satt lutad mot Chloé, hennes kinder blänkte av tårar och var svarta av mascaran. Nike gäspade in i sin lediga hand och drog sedan en hand över sitt ansikte som för att vakna till. Sirius satt och kollade mot dörröppning där han stod, annars såg det ut som om ingen annan hade tagit notis om att dörren hade öppnats.

Lily rös till och flyttade sig närmare Chloé. Utan att tänka sig för drog James av sig sin mantel och gick fram till Lily utan att bry sig om de andra i rummets förvånade blickar. Han lade manteln över Lily för att hon inte skulle frysa innan han tvekade en sekund och strök sedan bort några röda hårslingor från hennes ansikte. Lily slog genast upp sina smaragdgröna ögon och såg förvånat på honom.

"James" viskade hon lågt och satte sig upp i fåtöljen så att manteln föll av henne och hamnade i en hög på golvet. Han rätade sig upp och var på väg att lämna rummet igen när han kände en hand i sin. Han såg ner mot Lily och såg att hon hade greppat tag om hans hand och såg upp mot honom med tårfyllda ögon. För en sekund visste han inte riktigt vart han skulle ta vägen, innan han bestämde sig för att stanna. Lily blinkade snabbt bort tårarna i sina ögon när hon såg att han inte gjorde en ansats att skaka av sig hennes hand.

"Snälla, lyssna på mig James" bad hon och kramade hårt om hans hand med sina bägge händer. "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta" började hon och såg honom djupt i ögonen. James kände att han skulle kunna drunkna i de där smaragdfärgade ögonen och var tvungen att sätta sig ner på bordkanten för att inte falla ihop.

Lily tog ett djupt andetag innan hon fortsatte.

"Men jag blev livrädd när du friade, jag kunde inte ens i min vildaste fantasi tro att du kände likadant för mig som jag för dig." Lily bet sig själv i läppen och släppte James hand innan hon vek av med blicken och såg snett ner åt vänster.

James kände hur tårarna återigen var nära på att tränga fram ur ögonvrårna, men blinkade snabbt bort dem utan att släppa Lily med blicken.

"Jag älskar dig, jag vet inte hur jag ska förklara det bättre, men jag älskar dig så mycket att jag blev rädd att det skulle gå åt skogen ifall vi gifte oss" fortsatte Lily med blicken fäst snett nedanför sig. "Vi har bara varit tillsammans i ett halvår, allt har hänt så snabbt att det känns overkligt… det är som om jag lever i en dröm och jag är rädd att jag ska snart vakna upp och inse att det bara var en dröm och att jag fortfarande är kvar på Hogwarts och att du inte är min."

Det sista viskade Lily fram så tyst att han själv knappt hörde det.

"Lily" började han men visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Han behövde inte säga något, för Lily skakade häftigt på huvudet och såg upp mot honom med glasartade ögon.

"Säg inget än, jag måste få säga mitt innan jag helt tappat modet" sa hon lågt och vek undan med sin blick igen. "Jag menade aldrig att såra dig, jag blev bara så rädd och när du försvann helt spårlöst blev jag livrädd att du aldrig mer skulle komma tillbaka igen, att det sista jag sa till dig var att jag var ledsen att jag ska nej till ditt frieri."

Lily avbröt sig och drog med fingrarna under ögonen som för att stryka bort några tårar. James kunde inte se hennes ansikte ordentligt, men förstod att hon grät igen. Han ville bara omfamna henne och glömma bort alltsammans, men han kände sig fortfarande lika kraftlös som förut.

"Jag vet att det säkert redan är försent, men jag kan inte leva utan dig" fortsatte Lily med en bruten röst. "Dör du James, då hoppar jag framför Hogwartsexpressen eller söker upp Du-vet-vem, jag kan inte leva utan dig" upprepade Lily och såg äntligen upp mot James innan hon reste sig upp från fåtöljen. För ett ögonblick så stod hon bara stilla innan hon böjde sig ner och stod på ett knä framför honom.

"Jag har ingen ring, men jag hoppas att du kanske fortfarande har kvar din" började Lily innan hon drog ett djupt andetag och såg rätt in i hans ögon. "Vill du fria till mig igen?"

Han blev alldeles mållös över Lilys fråga och visste inte riktigt hur han skulle reagera. Runtomkring honom såg hans vänner förvånat på dem, Rachel hade vaknat till och satt inte längre lutad mot Remus. Han såg mot Sirius, som såg förvånat på Lily innan han mötte James blick. Sirius gjorde en blandning mellan en axelryckning och en nickning mot honom, innan James såg mot Lily igen och reste sig upp.

"Lily" började han, men hans röst sprack och han var tvungen att ta ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte. "Du är löjlig som kan tro något som att det här skulle gå åt skogen, det är ungefär lika trovärdigt som att jag skulle hångla med Bellatrix."

Lily drog på munnen åt hans kommentar. Han log tillbaka mot henne och kände med ens hur all hans kraft kom tillbaka till honom. Försiktigt plockade han fram asken ur sin ficka och ställde sig ner på ett knä framför Lily och höll fram ringen mot henne.

"Lily Evans" började han och såg ner mot ringen en kort sekund innan han såg upp och höll på att drunkna i ett hav av smaragder. "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Rösten lät förvånansvärt stadig fastän han var på bristningsgränsen till gråt av lycka.

Lily såg på honom medan tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder. Hon log och nickade långsamt mot honom innan hon brast i skratt och visade hela hennes tandrad.

"Ja det vill jag" sa hon, innan hon slängde sig i James famn innan han var beredd. De föll ihop på golvet i en enda stor hög av kramar. James kom att tänka på när Harry hade friat till flickan med det röda håret och skrattade till när han insåg att han och Lily gjorde likadant som Harry och flickan hade gjort:

_Låg skrattandes och kramandes i en hög._

Han fann Lilys läppar och kysste henne länge innan han reste sig upp och träde fingret över hennes vänstra ringfinger. Det kändes som om han skulle kunna springa fyra varv runt jorden och inte bli trött, såhär lycklig hade han aldrig känt sig i hela sitt liv. Han lade sina armar runt Lily och tryckte henne tätt intill sig och kysste henne passionerat till ljudet av hans vänners jubel.

'_Been counting endless nights and days  
__You're hundred thousands miles away  
__But I feel you  
__And what I feel will never change  
__All tomorrows for one yesterday  
__Because I love you still  
__Yeah, I love you, love you still  
__I'm pretending yo be strong  
__Fooling myself everyday saying I'm ok  
__When there's nothing left I will hold on  
__I will still love you still  
__I will still love you still'_

**_Låt: Still - Ana Johnsson_**

****

**A/N:** Den kursiva texten i svenska är en översättning av kapitlets låt. Det är alltså inte jag som har skrivit texten förutom de två-tre sista meningarna. Jag äger inga rättigheter and whar so ever. Jag tyckte bara att låten av skräddarsydd åt James och Lily.


	5. I know every end has beginnings

**Kapitel 5: I know every end has beginnings but this one's so wrong**

'_Somebody told me you were not coming home,  
__The words suspended in time, and the air suddenly went cold,  
__The sun is still shining, but everything feels like rain  
__And if I had one wish, it would be to see you again_

_**Nothings fair, when we lose  
**__**Without a moment to say good bye'**_

Hon var tvungen att kyssa James ännu en gång för att riktigt visa honom hur otroligt lycklig hon kändes sig just nu. James avbröt försiktigt kyssen och log roat mot henne innan han böjde sig fram och kysste henne. Ifall Lily hade kunnat hade hon mer än gärna fryst det här ögonblicket där de båda låg i sängen med bara underkläderna på sig. Hon drog James om möjligt ännu närmare sig och lekte med sin tunga över hans egen. James själv log fortfarande mot hennes mun och drog sig undan hennes kyss än en gång.

"Men Lily då" sa han roat och rullade runt så att han låg på sidan bredvid henne. Lily log mot honom och rullade runt så att hon hamnade över honom. Förvånat såg James henne i ögonen innan hon böjde sig fram och kysste James för femtioelfte gången den kvällen. Hon kunde inte få nog av hans läppar kändes det som.

"Lily…" mumlade James när hennes händer sökte sig ner mot hans mage. Hon tystade honom med ännu en djup kyss samtidigt som hon smekte sina händer upp mot hans bröstkorg. James lade sina händer mot hennes ryggslut och tryckte henne nära intill sig medan han kysste henne tillbaka.

"Lily" mumlade James igen och hon drog sig undan och såg frågande på James. En svag röd färg hade börjat sprida sig över hans ansikte och han flämtade lätt som om han nyss hade sprungit.

"Jag… öhm, jag undrar… du har väl, du vet…" James avbröt sig själv och log generat. Lily log roat åt sin pojkväns rodnad och kunde inte låta bli att reta honom. Hon kysste honom djupt ännu en gång samtidigt som hon lade hans händer runt hennes midja.

"Vadå?" mumlade hon mot hans läppar och kysste honom ännu en gång.

"Du vet… du har väl gjort… _det_?" James drog sina läppar ifrån henne och puttade henne försiktigt ifrån sig. Lily kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Jag är inget helgon ifall du trodde det" svarade hon och drog en hand genom hans ostyriga hår. James log och ryckte på axlarna.

"Får jag fråga när?" undrade han och kysste hennes nästipp.

"I sexan" svarade Lily. "Med Denis Keynes från Ravenclaw" tillade hon när James öppnade munnen för att fråga något. Han stängde den genast och nickade.

"Får jag fråga en till sak?" frågade han efter en kort stund. Lily nickade och drog återigen sina händer genom James hår.

"Gjorde du det någonsin med Sirius?"

Hon stelnade till och såg förvånat på James innan hon nickade.

"Jag sa ju att jag inte var något helgon" mumlade hon innan hon skyndade sig att tillägga. "När gjorde du det första gången?"

James log roat åt henne innan han med cirklande rörelse rörde sina fingrar över hennes rygg.

"Innan vårat femte år, på sommaren med en av pappas jobbarkompisars dotter" berättade han lågt. "Vi… tja, det var inte speciellt romantiskt för att vara första gången" tillade han.

"Hur menar du?" undrade Lily och började fingra med James hår igen.

"Vi gjorde det i en städskrubb på Ministeriet" svarade James och såg in i hennes ögon. Lily trodde att hon skulle drunkna och förmådde sig inte att säga ett ord till. Istället förflyttade hon sina fingrar utefter James ansikte, nerför halsen och bröstkorgen och förbi hans navel. Hon stannade upp och började fingra på linningen till James boxershorts. Ett lågt stön hördes ifrån James.

"Lily… gör inte sådär" mumlade han och spratt till när hon rörde igen vid linningen. "Du gör mig galen."

Hon log retsamt och fortsatte att smeka James mage och nästan retsamt vid linningen. Tillsist greppade James tag i om hennes hand och såg på henne med en frågande blick.

"Är du säker att du vill?" undrade han försiktigt. "Jag har ju… tja, jag har ju gjort det några gånger så säga…"

Lily pressade sina läppar mot James mun för att tysta honom och rullade runt så att han hamnade över henne. Kyssen blev djupare och snart befann sig James tunga i hennes mun igen. Försiktigt förde James sina händer in under henne och knäppte upp spännet till hennes behå.

"Är du säker?" mumlade han för andra gången mot hennes läppar. Hon kände hur en våg av rördhet sköljde över henne när hon såg på James och nickade. Utan att vänta på att James skulle ta av hennes behå drog hon bort den och fångade James blick innan den vandrade nerför.

"Tredje gången gillt heter det ju" sa hon och log retsamt.

'_Caught in the middle,  
__Wrong place wrong time,  
__And i'm hopelessly missing you,  
__And i cant stop the night  
__Nothings fair, anymore,  
__And I know there's a better place,  
__And I'll never stop dreaming of you'_

Det varma vattnet sköljde över honom och värmde upp hans redan varma kropp. James lutade långsamt huvudet bakåt och blundade hårt när strålarna träffade hans ansikte. Ett leende spred sig över hans ansikte när han tänkte på Lily som fortfarande låg och sov i rummet intill.

Långsamt klev han åt sidan för att sträcka sig efter schampot och började tvätta sitt korpsvarta hår som för en gång skull låg platt över hans huvud. Löddret sköljdes över hans kropp när han ställde sig under duschstrålarna igen.

Som i fjärran hörde han hur det ringde på dörren, men brydde sig inte om att skynda sig på med duschen. Men när den andra signalen ljöd stack han ändå ut huvudet bakom duschdraperiet och lyssnade efter någon av hans vänners fotsteg. När den tredje signalen ljöd genom huset suckade han tungt och stängde av duschen, norpade åt sig en handduk och fäste den runt höfterna medan han gick ut från badrummet och skyndade sig nerför trappan.

"Jaja, jag kommer" sa han när dörrklockan ringde för fjärde gången. "Vad är det som kan vara så viktigt klockan sex på morgonen egentligen?" muttrade han för sig själv medan han låste upp dörren. När han öppnade dörren fick han en mindre hjärtattack när han fann sin gamle rektor stå vid farstun och le mot honom. Albus Dumbledores blåa ögon granskade honom med blicken bakom ett par halvmånes formade glasögon ovanpå den krokiga näsan.

"God morgon James" hälsade Dumbledore glatt innan han log roat. "Jag hoppas att jag inte kommer och stör" tillade han ursäktande.

James svalde och täckte omedvetet för sin bara bringa med sina händer.

"Nejdå" sa han och öppnade dörren helt för sin gamle rektor. "Jag tog bara en dusch, kom in!"

Dumbledore log tacksamt mot honom när han steg in. James stängde snabbt dörren om honom och sträckte sig efter sin tjocktröja.

"Åh, du behöver inte göra något besvär för mig" sa Dumbledore samtidigt som han såg sig omkring i hallen. "Du har fått en fin form av Quiddichen föresten" tillade Dumbledore och blinkade menande mot honom. James log osäkert mot Dumbledore, men lät ändå bli sin tjocktröja.

"Vad gör ni här, professorn?" frågande han och visade in Dumbledore till vardagsrummet.

"Du går inte längre på Hogwarts James, du behöver inte kalla mig professor" sa Dumbledore och satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. "Och jag kom hit för att prata med dig."

"Med mig?" James höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen där han stod framför soffan och såg ner mot Dumbledore, som nickade.

"Och dina vänner och Lily" tillade han och såg upp mot taket. "Jag vore dig väldigt tacksam ifall du skulle vilja hämta dem, det är viktigt."

James nickade och gick ut från vardagsrummet. Han tog trappan i tre steg och rusade bort till Remus och Rachels rum längst bort i korridoren.

"Vakna, Dumbledore är här och vill prata med oss" sa han högt in i rummet. Remus flög som skjuten ur en kanon bort från Rachel, som skyndade sig att rätta till sin pyjamaströja. James log roat mot sina vänner innan han tillade i en jäktande ton.

"Skynda er, Dumbledore sa att det var viktigt."

Han gjorde likadant hos Sirius (som han var tvungen att rycka täcket ifrån för att få upp honom) och hos Nike och Rachel. Han skyndade sig in till hans och Lilys sovrum och drog på sig sina kalsonger samtidigt som han sa högt till Lily:

"Vakna, Dumbledore vill prata med oss därnere."

Även Lily reste sig upp som skjuten ur en kanon och såg yrvaket på James.

"Vad babblar du om?" frågade hon sömnigt och gäspade högt.

"Dumbledore, nere i vårat vardagsrum, viktigt, nu" sa han pedagogiskt samtidigt som han drog på sig sina träningsbyxor och en alldeles förstor T-shirt med Queens logga tryckt på bröstet. Lily fick genast bråttom att hitta sina kläder.

"Var sjutton är min behå?" muttrade hon samtidigt som hon letade igenom högen med deras kläder från igår. James såg mot henne och log. Lily kände att James kollade på henne, slängde en blick mot honom och log roat åt hans blick.

"Kolla inte på mig sådär, för då kommer vi aldrig ner till Dumbledore" sa hon samtidigt som hon knäppte på sig sin behå. James log retfullt bara och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är en kille, jag kan inte hjälpa det" sa han ursäktande innan han slängde en av sina tröjor till Lily. "Sätt på dig den där bara."

Tröjan visade sig vara så stor att den gick ner till knäna på Lily. Hon skrattade högt medan de gick nerför trappan till vardagsrummet.

"Hur kommer det sig att du äger en sån stor tröja med Systrarna Spök?" undrade Lily roat. James slängde en snabb blick mot henne och log roat.

"Det var min mammas, hon använde den som en klänning när jag var liten" berättade James samtidigt som de klev in i vardagsrummet. Gänget hade redan hunnit komma ner och sätta sig där det fanns plats. Dumbledore satt och rullade sina tummar och såg tankspritt upp mot taket som om han väntade sig att något roligt skulle ploppa upp och underhålla honom.

James harklade sig och fick genast Dumbledores och alla andras uppmärksamhet. Dumbledore log mot dem och nickade mot Lily till en hälsning.

"Så bra att ni kunde komma så snabbt" sa han medan Lily och James satte sig ner på armstöden till soffan. "Jag har en viktig sak som jag vill fråga er alla om."

Det blev genast knäpptyst i rummet i väntan på en fortsättning, men Dumbledore tycktes ha gott om tid. Istället vände han sig mot Lily och James.

"Först och främst så vill jag bara säga grattis till er båda" sa han och log. "Det är bra att det fortfarande kan finnas kärlek kvar i trollkarlsvärlden i tider som denna."

James och Lily såg frågande på varandra innan James vände sig mot Dumbledore.

"Förlåt, jag förstod inte riktigt det sista" sa han. "Har det hänt någonting?"

"Tyvärr så har det gjort det" svarade Dumbledore och suckade tungt. "Ni kanske har hört talas om en man som kallar sig Lord Voldemort?"

Allesammans nickade.

"Han vill ta över hela trollkarlsvärlden och döda alla mugglarfödda och de som står på deras sida" fortsatte Dumbledore och genast drogs alla blickar mot Lily. "Vi svävar alla i livsfara, han har fått med sig en stor skara trollkarlar och häxor som tycker likadant som honom och som kommer att tortera och döda alla som förråder Voldemorts tro."

Det blev knäpptyst i rummet, spänningen låg och darrade i luften, så tydlig att man nästan kunde ta på den. James knöt sina händer i ilska och såg på Lily, som inte verkade ha blivit något större berörd över den hemska nyheten.

Dumbledore flätade sina fingrar och såg mot James.

"Jag vet att jag ber om någonting farligt och som ni egentligen är för unga för enligt många andra" fortsatte Dumbledore. "Men trollkarlsvärlden behöver alla som kan utföra någon form av magi."

"Vad är det som du vill att vi ska göra?" undrade Sirius och lutade sig fram för att stödja sig mot sina lår med underarmarna. Dumbledore var tyst en lång stund och såg in i James ögon med sin klarblåa blick. James tyckte sig kunna urskilja en gnutta sorg i ögonen innan Dumbledore avbröt deras ögonkontakt och såg mot Sirius.

"Det finns en grupp som jag startade för flera år sedan" berättade Dumbledore. "De kämpar för att besegra Voldemort och hans anhängare."

"Och du vill att vi ska vara med i den?" James fråga blev hängande kvar i rummet. Dumbledore vände sig mot honom och nickade.

"Vi kallar den Orden" fortsatte Dumbledore. "Men den är egentligen döpt efter Fawks, Fenixorden."

"Vi vill vara med" sa Lily och ställde sig upp. "Vi vill kämpa!"

Alla i rummet nickade och höll med Lily, men James såg misstänksamt mot Dumbledore, som tycktes märka James tveksamhet.

"Du tvekar James" sa Dumbledore konstaterande. Återigen såg alla i rummet mot James, men han behöll sin blick fäst på Dumbledore.

"Varför vill du att just vi som nyss har lämnat Hogwarts ska vara med och kämpa?" undrade han och såg frågande på Dumbledore.

Dumbledore log mot honom konstigt nog till svars innan han lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen och vände sig mot Nike och Rachel.

"Jag tror att det är bäst att vi sätter på lite te" sa han till dem. James knöt sina nävar samtidigt som han kände hur hans ilska började bubbla inom honom.

"Vänta" sa han till Nike och Rachel som hade hunnit resa sig upp för att hämta te. "Du undanhåller någonting professor" tillade han misstänksamt. Dumbledore suckade tungt och vinkade ner Rachel och Nike.

"Dina föräldrar var med i Orden" svarade Dumbledore och såg in i James ögon. Det kändes som om någon hade hällt kallvatten över honom, han började frysa och håret på hans armar reste sig upp.

"Var de… de dog undertiden som de var med i Orden, eller hur?" Utan att bry sig om ett svar reste sig James upp och marscherade iväg mot dörren.

"James stanna." Lilys röst ropade bedjande tillbaka honom, men han brydde sig inte. Det kändes som om någon hade svikit honom.

"James sätt dig ner igen" bad Dumbledore och han stannade utan att förstå varför. Men han satte sig inte utan snurrade runt och mötte den gamle mannens klarblåa blick igen.

"Jag är skyldig dig en förklaring och det har jag varit ändå sedan den dagen då du fick ugglan om dina föräldrars död" sa Dumbledore och visade med handen mot soffan. "Snälla sätt dig ner James."

Det var ingen order, det var en vilja - en önskan - om att han skulle sätta sig ner. Därför så satte sig James ner, bara av den orsaken och ingenting annat.

"Dina föräldrar var med i Orden" började Dumbledore och nickade som för att bekräfta sina egna ord. "Men jag ville hålla den hemlig för omvärlden och bad därför att de inte skulle berätta det för dig, ett misstag som jag ångrar då jag borde ha förstått att även den yngste förtjänar sanningen."

Orden sjönk löjligt långsamt in i James, därför tog det ett tag innan han nickade att han hade förstått Dumbledores ord.

"Den natten då de dog var de ute på ett uppdrag för Orden och då alltså även för mig" fortsatte Dumbledore. "Jag hade fått reda på var Voldemort bodde och ville få det bekräftat, din mamma och pappa var mer än villiga att ställa upp på det uppdraget."

Det blev tyst igen medan Dumbledore förflyttade sin blick över alla i rummet innan den slutligen stannade på James.

"Men allting gick snett, det visade sig vara ett bakhåll och dina föräldrar var tvungna att fly med Voldemort efter sig." Dumbledore såg ner mot sina händer innan han avslutade sin berättelse. "De dödades av Voldemort själv."

James slöt sina ögon och såg för sitt inre den dröm han hade haft innan han hade fått dödsbeskedet. Han hade sett sina föräldrar dö, utan att ha förstått det. Han hade drömt om det, _han hade varit där._

"Dina föräldrar dog under ett uppdrag för mig" fortsatte Dumbledores röst. "De förtjänar att bli hyllade som hjältar."

"Hur kan du veta allt det där?" frågade James och svalde ner gråtklumpen som hade bildas i hans hals.

"Fawks var där."

James slog upp ögonen och kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Det lät nästan som hos en galen människa, men han brydde sig inte. Tanken att Fawks, Dumbledores fågelfenix, hade varit där kändes så komiskt att han var tvungen att skratta ännu mer. Nu såg alla i rummet på honom med en förvånad min.

"'Fawks var där'?" upprepade han. "En fågel var med när mina föräldrar dog?"

När Dumbledore vek undan sin blick från honom för att kolla ner mot sina händer kände James hur ilskan började klösa inom honom likt ett odjur som ville släppas fri. Han var inte säker på ifall han skulle kunna hålla inne det odjuret mycket länge till.

"Varför berättar du det här för mig nu?" frågade James utan att släppa blicken från Dumbledore.

"En gammal mans misstag" svarade Dumbledore lågt. "Jag underskattade dig, jag tänkte att det redan hade hänt så mycket på så kort tid att ännu en börda skulle krossa dig."

"Men då trodde du fel!" skrek James och kände hur odjuret inom honom bröt sig fri. Han ställde sig upp och darrade från topp till tå av ilska. Han kunde känna hur hans vänner ryggade tillbaka för honom. "Jag hade kunnat tåla det, det hade känts bättre för då hade jag sluppit funderat varför de av alla blev mördade!"

"Jag är så ledsen James" sa Dumbledore och såg upp mot James. "Kan du förlåta en gammal mans misstag?"

"NEJ!" vrålade James för allt han var värd och välte soffbordet i sin ilska att komma därifrån. "_De dog för dig_, de dog för dig för att de hade gått med i din Order!"

Glaset i bordet sprack och skärvorna hamnade i matten så att den gnistrade i den tidiga solens strålar. Utan att bry sig om det marscherade James bort till bokhyllan och började kasta ifrån sig alla fotografier som han kunde hitta på hans föräldrar.

"Varför bad du dem gå med i Orden, varför tänkte du inte på resten av deras familj vad de måste känna sig ifall de skulle mista dem!" Tårarna sprutade nerför hans kinder utan att han kunde hindra dem medan han slet ner alla fotografier och allt som en gång i tiden hade tillhört hans föräldrar. Han ville ha bort allting, precis allting, ville städa undan alla ytliga spår av hans föräldrar.

_För just nu kändes de så jävla närvarande att James trodde att han skulle bokstavligt talat gå sönder. _

"Tagghorn, lugna ner dig" sa Sirius röst bakom honom samtidigt som ett par starka händer grep tag om hans armar. Han slet sig loss och snurrade runt för att stirra in i Sirius lugna gråa ögon.

"JAG ÄR LUGN!" vrålade han och andades häftigt medan tårarna rann nerför hans kinder.

"Nej det är du inte" sa Sirius och grep tag om James axlar när James försökte göra en ansats att flytta på sig. "Du är allt annat än lugn och det har du inte varit i flera veckor."

James försökte göra sig fri från Sirius grepp, men snart kände han hur även Remus grep tag om honom och försökte lugna ner honom. Tårarna strömmade om möjligt ännu våldsammare ner längst hans kinder, glasögonen blev immiga av hans ansträngningar att göra sig fri. Men varken Sirius eller Remus släppte taget om honom, och snart försvann alla hans krafter att göra sig fri. Istället stod han stilla och lutade sitt huvud mot Sirius axel. Hela hans kropp skakade när Sirius lade sina armar runtomkring honom och Remus grepp om hans axlar hårdnade.

James grät, för första gången sedan hans föräldrars död grät han öppet och hjärtskärande. Det kändes som om hjärtat skulle brista inuti honom, luften började bli för tung för att andas. För att lugna ner sig så drog han ett djupt andetag och lade samtidigt sina armar runt Sirius hals. Han kunde känna hur Sirius hade börjat vagga honom fram och tillbaka som en liten bebis medan Remus fortfarande höll hårt om hans axlar.

Tillsist så stillades hans gråt tills tårarna slutade att rinna. Sirius tröja hade hunnit bli genomblöt där hans huvud hade legat och han såg ursäktande på sin bäste vän medan han tog av sig sina glasögon för att torka tårarna.

"Din tröja… förlåt" mumlade han och nickade mot gråtfläcken. Sirius log bara mot honom och skakade bara på huvudet.

"Det ordnar sig" sa han och lade en arm runtomkring James axlar. James märkte först nu att även Remus hade gjort det och log försiktigt mot sina vänner.

"Tack" mumlade han innan han såg upp mot Dumbledore. Dumbledore såg tröstande på honom och James kände hur hans gamle rektor led med honom.

"Orden behöver er" sa Dumbledore efter en lång tystnad. "Jag skulle aldrig be er ansluta er till oss ifall jag inte var säker på att ni klarade det."

James nickade och såg ner mot sina fötter innan han såg upp och mötte Lilys blick. Hon log mot honom och sände honom en tröstande blick som fick hela James hjärta att hoppa över ett slag.

"Det var en annan sak också" fortsatte Dumbledore och James vände sin blick mot honom. Dumbledore tog upp ett pergamentstycke ur sin mantel och räckte över det till James. Försiktigt gick James fram för att inte skära sig på glassplittret och tog emot pergamentstycket. På det stod en adress och två namn som James kände igen mer än väl. Det stod även ett nummer under namnen.

"De skulle ha velat att du åkte dit." James såg upp och mötte Dumbledores klarblåa blick innan han förvånat nickade.

'_Sweet tears are shared,  
__This pain we lay to rest,  
__It's hard letting go,  
__But I keep movin on,  
__In a place I dont belong'_

Solen höll på att gå ner över bergen i bakgrunden. Gravstenarna stod i prydliga rader på den stora kyrkogården. Gravstenen som James stod vid var av vit marmor och texten som var ingraverad i stenen var svart som en konstrast till det vita. James log när han läste texten som stod på gravstenen.

"John Potter född 1944 död 1979" läste Lily upp till höger om honom och smög ner sin hand i hans.

"Evelyn Potter född 1947 död 1979" läste Sirius upp till vänster om honom och lade en hand på James axel. Han såg på Sirius och log uppskattande innan han vände sin blick mot gravstenarna.

"Vänner, makar, älskare och föräldrar" fortsatte Remus och Peter nickade bakom dem.

"Må de hyllas som de hjältar de var" läste Rachel, Nike och Chloé i korus med en darrande stämma. James log och såg upp mot den orangefärgade himlen ovanför sig. En vind drog förbi och smekte bakåt hans hår precis som hans mamma brukade göra när han hade varit mindre. För en sekund blundade han och mindes tillbaka till alla de gånger som hans pappa hade varit tvungen att lämna dem för ett viktigt uppdrag. Nu förstod han äntligen vad det hade varit som hans far hade gjort och kände hur lättad han blev. De hade dött som de hade levt, alltid med faran bakom sig. De hade dött i strid såsom de förtjänade att dö.

Vinden ändrade riktning och rufsade till hans hår så att det hamnade ner i hans ögon. Leende skakade han bort håret från ögonen och såg mot Lily, som betraktade honom med en orolig min. Han log mot henne innan han försiktigt kysste hennes kind och drog upp sin trollstav ur sin mantel. Med en lätt sväng med staven så trollade han fram en bukett med vita rosor som han fångade upp och lade långsamt ner på hans föräldrars grav. Även fast det kändes som om han skulle börja gråta igen så kände han sig konstigt nog lättad och glad. Han var omringad av människor han älskade och som han litade på.

_Han skulle klara sig._

Innan han reste sig upp riktade han sin trollstav mot gravstenen och började mödosamt gravera in en sista sak i stenen. Det tog lång tid, han visste att både Remus och Lily skulle mer än gärna ha hjälpt honom och lyckats göra det både snyggare och fortare än han själv, men han var tvungen att göra det själv. När han tillslut hade skrivit klart så reste han sig upp och betraktade det han nyss hade gjort.

"Med en trollstav kan du utföra under" läste han tyst upp och log åt minnet av han och hans pappa på en Quiddichmatch när han bara hade varit sju år. Han hade varit så avundsjuk på sin pappas trollstav och bönat och bett om att få en han också. Men hans pappa hade bara skrattat och sagt att tids nog så skulle han få en han också.

"Men med en trollstav kommer stort ansvar" hade han pappa tillagt allvarligt. "_Med en trollstav kan du utföra under._"

'_H__ow come the world wont stop spinning  
__Now that you're gone?  
__I know every end has beginnings  
__But this ones so wrong  
__How can the seasons keep changing  
__Since you disappeared.  
__Tell me how come the world won't stop,  
__How come the world won't stop  
__How come the world won't stop spinning  
__Now that your gone?  
__I know every end has beginnings but this one's so wrong,  
__So wrong.'_

**Låt: How Come The World Won't Stop - Anastacia**


	6. You got your whole life ahead of you

**Kapitel 6: You got your whole life ahead of you**

'_Hey little babe you're changing  
__Babe are you feeling sore?  
__It ain't no use in pretending  
__You don't wanna play no more  
__It's plain that you ain't no baby  
__What would your mother say  
__You're all dressed up like a lady  
__How come you behave this way, yeah'_

Om det inte hade varit för Lilys andetag så hade James kunnat tro att hon var död. Men hon andades och var livs levande där hon låg på rygg bredvid honom, med täcket som det enda skydd för hennes kropp.

Ett leende spred sig över James mun där han låg på sidan och stödde sig upp mot sin vänstra arm och betraktade sin sovande flickvän. Trots att de hade varit tillsammans i ett och ett halvt år och delat samma säng i ett år så blev James ändå lika glad varje gång han vaknade upp mitt i natten och fann Lily liggandes vid hans sida.

Det hade gått nästan ett år sedan de hade lämnat Hogwarts. Månaderna hade flugit iväg tyckte James och rullade över på rygg, lade sin vänstra arm under huvudet och kollade upp mot taket. Hela gänget hade varit aktiva i Orden i flera månader nu, samtidigt som de arbetade vid sidan om. Själv så hade James aurorträning börjat, men han vantrivdes där. Ändå ville han inte sluta, någonting inom honom liksom viskade till honom att fortsätta.

_En röst som lät väldigt likt hans pappas. _

Han och Lily hade fortfarande inte gift sig. Ibland så trodde James att Lily var rädd för att gifta sig, men hur han än vände och vred på det hela så kunde han inte förstå varför hon skulle vara det. Han ville inte tvinga fram något, hon måste vilja det lika mycket som han ville gifta sig med henne annars så skulle det kännas fel. Ändå var det något konstigt med Lily, det var som om någon hade gjort henne illa på något viss. Hon ryggade undan när han försökte röra henne, hon vred bort sitt huvud när han skulle kyssa henne.

En hemsk tanke slog James där han låg. Hans lungor drog ihop för en sekund innan han gav ifrån sig en hög suck. _Tänk om hon inte längre älskade honom?_

Tårarna började ofrivilligt tåras innanför hans ögon, men han blinkade snabbt bort dem och klev upp från sängen och fiskade snabbt upp sina kalsonger från golvet. Han snodde runt och såg mot Lily en kort sekund innan han skakade på huvudet åt sina löjliga tankar.

Han var bara så trött, det var därför han började tänka sådana tankar. Han sov fortfarande inte ordentligt, ifall han gick ut och tog en nypa luft så skulle allting bli bra igen. Lily älskade honom, det gjorde hon, _det måste hon göra._

Ändå så ville inte den där obehagskänslan lämna honom medan han drog på sig sina träningskläder och stack ner sina fötter i joggingskorna. Innan han lämnade rummet gick han fram till Lily, böjde sig ner och kysste henne försiktigt över pannan. Han slöt ögonen en kort stund och andades in alla Lilys dofter innan han kysste henne på hjässan och lämnade rummet.

'_Sail away sweet sister  
__Sail across the sea  
__Maybe you find somebody  
__To love you half as much as me  
__My heart is always with you  
__No matter what you do  
__Sail away sweet sister  
__I'll always be in love with you'_

_**Några veckor tidigare**_

"James, gillar du barn?"

Sirius och Remus sprutade ut sitt te över bordet och brast sedan ut i gapskratt. Nike, Rachel och Chloé log roat åt dem och började sedan skratta när de såg den blick som James sände sina två vänner. Peter, som hade suttit mittemot Sirius och Remus, såg surt på dem och torkade bort deras te från sitt ansikte och sin tröja med en servett.

"Tack för duschen killar" muttrade han surt och blängde på dem. Sirius och Remus log ursäktande mot Peter innan de fortsatte att skratta. Lily drog roat på munnen innan hon vände sig mot James.

"Men ärligt, gillar du barn?" frågade hon igen. Innan James hann svara utbrast Sirius med skratten i halsen.

"Tagghorn gillar barn lika mycket som jag älskar min familj!"

James himlade med ögonen åt dem när Remus brast ut i ett om möjligt ännu häftigare skratt och var tvungen att lägga ner huvudet mot bordet för att inte ramla av stolen. Sirius började även han gapskratta och fick hålla i Remus stol för att även han inte skulle ramla av sin stol.

Lily såg förvånat mot James innan han såg ner mot sin filmjölk och rörde omkring med skeden i skålen.

"Jag trodde du var den typen som älskade ungar" sa Chloé förvånat och försökte hålla tillbaka sitt skratt när hon sneglade mot Remus och Sirius. James ryckte på axlarna tillsvars.

"Jag gillar dem, när de har blivit stora och inte skiter ner en och spyr som en fontän" svarade han och var tvungen att dra på munnen när han såg mot sina vänner igen. "Eller kissar på sig, som de där två snart håller på och göra" tillade han och började skratta tillsammans med Peter som hade lyckats torka bort teet från sig. Remus och Sirius avbröt sitt skratt genast och såg surt på James och Peter.

"Vi behöver inga ungar, vi har de där två" sa Peter och fick tillsvars ett rungande skratt från James när han började gapskratta.

"Då borde vi vinna priset som världens bästa föräldrar" tillade han och flinade mot Remus och Sirius som såg surt på dem.

"Nu var ni bara taskiga" muttrade Sirius buttert.

"Vi var i alla fall inte elaka" tillade Remus och plutade surt med underläppen. James lade sitt huvud på sne och plutade även han på underläppen i ett försök att härma Remus.

"Blev lilla Måntand sur nu?" undrade han jollrande och började skratta igen när han såg Remus min.

"Men allvarligt, gillar inte du barn?" frågade Lily och såg upp från sin skål. James skakade på huvudet.

"Eller ja, jag avskyr inte dem, men jag slipper gärna dem" sa han och lade sedan sin arm runt Lilys axlar. "Det bästa är ju att vara ensam med sin flickvän" tillade han och gav Lily en puss på kinden. Lily log ett ansträngt leende innan hon såg ner i sin skål med fil och flingor.

Nu när Lily tänkte tillbaka till händelsen runt frukostbordet flera veckor innan kände hon hur tårarna började strömma nerför hennes kinder där hon satt i James gamla rum och där nu Sirius numera bodde. Hon visste inte varför hon hade gått in hit, det ända hon visste just nu var att hon inte skulle kunna tala om för James om barnet som just nu i denna stund rörde sig inuti hennes mage. Långsamt sjönk hon ner från sängkanten och lutade sig mot sängen medan tårarna strömmade nerför hennes kinder. Allting kändes så hopplöst just nu, hon visste varken ut eller in eller vad hon skulle göra nu.

_För inte kunde hon väl berätta det här för James?_

Hon ville någonstans inom henne behålla barnet, men hennes förstånd sa ifrån och talade om för henne att hon var alldeles för ung för att ta hand om en livs levande unge som skulle behöva skydd och vård dygnet runt. Och hon ville också att även James skulle vilja ha ett barn av sin egen vilja. Ifall hon berättade att hon var med barn så skulle han ändå stråla och inte tro sina öron. Han skulle ljuga för hennes skull trots att han inte ville ha barn, _sådan var James och skulle inte ändra sig i första taget. _

Lily drog upp benen tätt intill sig och grät hjärtskärande med ansiktet gömt i sina knän. Hon hörde därför inte när en flicka som från tomma intet stod framför henne och såg förvånat på henne. Flickan var på sätt och viss lik Lily själv med sitt röda hår och de grönblåa ögonen. Hennes mage putade ut som om även hon var gravid och hennes ögon utstrålade ett lugn som inte gick att beskrivas med ord, samtidigt som hon såg väldigt ledsen ut.

Medan Lily torkade bort sina tårar bakom sitt hår som föll framför hennes ansikte likt en gardin så närmade sig flickan henne försiktigt med en undrande blick. Lily såg upp och såg skrämt på henne men sa ingenting.

"Det är okej, jag ska inte skada dig" sa flickan lugnande och ställde sig framför henne. Lily nickade samtidigt som hon torkade bort de svarta tårarna, färgade av mascaran.

"Är du en ängel?" frågade hon tyst och såg upp mot henne igen samtidigt som hon svor tyst i sitt inre åt hennes dumma fråga och hade gärna slagit sig själv i huvudet om det inte hade varit för flickan som såg förundrat på henne. Hon hade öppnat munnen som för att svara, men såg sedan ner mot Lily och stängde munnen.

"Nej, men jag är också en flicka med samma framtid som dig" sa hon och nickade ner mot flickans mage. Lily såg förvånat ner mot sin mage och undrade under en flyktig sekund hur flickan kunde veta om det innan hon fnyste.

"Den här magen har förstört hela min framtid" mumlade hon argt och ännu en tårflod rann nerför hennes kinder.

"Det är okej att gråta" sa flickan när Lily torkade bort sina tårfloder. Lily nickade, men fortsatte ändå att torka bort tårarna.

"Jag vet att det här kan låta konstigt, men känner du någon som heter Potter i efternamn?" frågade flickan undrande.

Lily log ett försiktigt leende.

"Min pojkvän heter James Potter, han är far till barnet också" tillade hon. Flickan nickade.

"Vet du vad, " sa hon sedan och satte sig ner på huk framför Lily, "det kanske verkar rätt meningslöst just nu, men det där barnet kommer att bringa dig all världens lycka när den är född."

"Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Lily sorgset med kunde ändå inte låta bli att känna sig tacksam för flickans vänlighet.

"Därför jag har träffat honom, och han är helt underbar."

Lily log svagt mot flickan och hennes ögon svämmade över av tårar igen, men den här gången var det glädjetårar som rann nerför hennes kinderoch hon såg ner i sitt knä igen. När hon kollade upp igen var flickan försvunne. Lily skakade förvånat på huvudet och var tvungen att blinka till några gånger som för att försäkra sig om att hon inte hade somnat, det här kunde bara ha varit en dröm.

_Men dröm eller inte_, hon var ändå lättad och kände någonstans inom sig att allting kanske inte skulle gå åt pipsvängen.

'_Forgive me for what I told you  
__My heart makes a fool of me  
__Ooh, you know I'll never hold you  
__I know that you gotta be free'_

Några dagar senare satt Lily i hennes och James sovrum och lyssnade på James skivspelare. Hon hade tappat hakan när James hade visat henne den och varit tvungen att fråga ifall han visste hur man använde en sådan. James hade bara skrattat åt henne och frågat vem det egentligen var som hade mugglarföräldrar. Han hade tydligen fått skivspelaren av sin mamma som hade varit väldigt mycket för mugglarsaker och ofta kommit hem med saker som batterier och ficklampor med ett brett leende på sina läppar.

Lily log medan hon rotade runt bland James skivsamling. Mest fanns det skivor av Queen som hon visste var hennes pojkväns favoritband men hade personligen aldrig förstått sig på dem. Själv höll hon sig till trollkarlsvärldens musik och lyssnade på allt som spelades på radion.

På måfå tog hon upp en skiva ur James skivor. Förvånat läste hon ingen titel från Queen, utan hans mammas namn skrivet med James handstil i bläck.

_Evelyn Potter._

Medan hon satte i skivan i skivspelaren tänkte hon att det här måste vara en av de få sakerna som James inte hade slängt under hans stora rensning av huset på saker som en gång i tiden hade tillhört hans föräldrar. Hon hade övertalat honom att inte slänga dem utan istället ställa undan dem i deras källare. Där fanns numera allting som tidigare hade tillhört de båda makarna Potter i stora flyttkartonger.

Det var en samlingsskiva av en artist hon hade hört ofta på radion men aldrig kom ihåg namnet på. Den första låten som spelades upp var en lugn ballad som Lily endast kunde refrängen på. Ändå sjöng hon med så gott hon kunde i låten.

Den klara stämman fyllde hela rummet med musik. Lily hörde därför inte att dörren öppnades bakom henne och såg därför inte när en lång och atletisk man med korpsvart ostyrigt hår och kastanjebruna ögon klev in i rummet med ett leende på sina läppar.

Han log och lutade sig med korsade armar mot väggen bakom honom medan Lily fortsatte att sjunga med i sången hon egentligen bara kunde refrängen på.

_Men vad gjorde det när huvudsaken var att man fick sjunga? _

Lily slutade sjunga och lyssnade istället på sången som spelades upp för henne med slutna ögon medan hon satt och rörde fingrarna mot skrivbordets yta som om hon spelade piano.

"Hej" sa James bakom henne. Lily hoppade skrämt till och kollade bakom sig.

"James, har du varit där hela tiden?" undrade hon och stängde av skrivspelaren kvickt medan en rodnad hotade att tränga fram på hennes kinder. James ryckte på axlarna och flinade roat mot sin generade flickvän.

"Inte hela tiden, kanske… någon minut eller två" svarade han fundersamt. Lily kände hur hon rodnade och mumlade något om middag.

"Lily, rodnar du? Oh my, Lily Evans rodnar!" utropade James belåtet. Lily hyschade ner honom.

"Hela London behöver inte få reda på det" muttrade hon och ställde sig upp från stolen hon suttit på.

"Men varför har du inte sagt att du kan sjunga?" undrade James förbryllat. Lily ryckte på axlarna och fingrade på fodralet till en av skivorna som låg på bordet.

"Kändes lite konstig och säga: 'Hej James, jag kan sjunga'" svarade hon tillslut. James nickade, men såg ändå fundersam ut.

"Vad?" undrade Lily när hon såg upp för att kolla varför James inte sa någonting.

"Inget, jag bara undrade… ska du bli sångerska nu?"

Lily brast ut i ett gapskratt och var tvungen att hålla i sig i skrivbordet för att inte ramla ihop av skratt.

"Tar det där som ett nej" sa James lite surt och snörpte på munnen.

"Tokstolle, varför skulle jag helt plötsligt bli sångerska nu?" utropade Lily förundrat och torkade bort några tårar av skratt som hade bildats medan hon hade skrattat. "Dessutom kan jag inte, det är inte bra för barnet att mamman är ute och reser så mycket under graviditeten har jag hört" tillade hon.

"Nä, det är det nog kanske inte…" James avbröt sig själv. "Barnet, vilket barn?" undrade han sedan. Lily svor tyst i sitt inre åt sin klumpighet och hade gärna velat slå sig själv men motstod frestelsen. Istället log hon ursäktande mot James.

"Öh… jag glömde visst säga det till dig eller hur?" sa hon och ställde sig upp från stolen.

"Ja, det gjorde du nog." James såg ut att ha förlorat all sin ansiktsfärg och nickade med en sammanbiten min. Lily fick onda magkänningar bara av att se den där minen.

"Jaha, men… James, jag är gravid och du är pappan, bara så du vet det" sa Lily och nickade utan att riktigt förstå varför. Det var som om hon nickade som i att hon bekräftade för sig själv att hon verkligen var gravid.

_Och det var ju löjligt._

James nickade även han och slickade sig om läpparna medan den sista droppe färg han fortfarande hade kvar i ansiktet försvann.

"Lily?"

"Ja?"

"Om Sirius kommer upp nu, uppehåll honom då är du snälla" bad James.

"Okej men varför det?" undrade Lily förvånat.

"För jag kommer nog att svimma nu" sa James och mycket riktigt så låg han sekund efter i en hög på golvet. Lily skrek till innan hon rusade fram till James och lade hans huvud i sitt knä. Det här hade hon verkligen inte väntat sig, och minst av allt från James som bara svimmade när han hade fått dunkaren eller klonken i huvudet.

Det hördes springande steg i trappan och i nästa sekund slets dörren upp och Sirius, Remus, Peter, Chloé, Nike och Rachel rusande in i rummet med skrämda ansikten.

"Vad hände?" undrade Remus när han såg att James låg avsvimmad på golvet. Sirius hade stannat upp mitt i dörröppningen och gjorde det svårt för de andra att tränga sig in i rummet efter Remus. Det såg ut som om han var bristningsgränsen att antingen skratta högt eller gråta.

"Jag… han svimmade." Lily kände hur hon fick svårt att hålla sina anletsdrag i ordning och var tvungen att kolla ner mot James för att inte börja skratta igen.

"Svimmade han bara rakt av?" Nike höjde misstänksamt på ögonbrynen. Lily kände hur skrattet var på väg att bubbla upp i henne och kunde inte hålla sig utan började gapskratta högt med James huvud i sitt knä. Det tog inte lång tid innan även Sirius började skratta och snart skrattade hela rummet roat åt Lily, som låg vikt över James och hade håll i sidan och hade svårt att andas ordentligt för allt skratt som inte ville sluta.

Tillslut så lugnade alla ner sig när de märkte att James började vakna till liv igen. Lily torkade bort tårarna som hade bildats av hennes skrattanfall och strök bort en hårlock ur James panna medan han blinkade till och såg upp i hennes ögon. Det blev tyst en stund, innan James mumlade något ohörbart.

"Va?" Lily lutade sig bort från James när han gjorde en ansats att ställa sig upp igen.

"Du kommer att bli min död" mumlade han och tog emot Remus hjälpande hand och kom upp på benen igen. Hans medmarodörer flinade roat åt James kommentar.

"Vad var det nu hon sa som fick dig knockad?" undrade Sirius flinande.

James vände sig mot Lily och såg ut att överväga ifall han skulle berätta eller inte. Ett tag såg det ut som om han inte trodde henne tyckte Lily, men kom snabbt på andra tankar när James svarade Sirius fråga.

"Vi kommer nog snart att få påökning i huset."

Alla i rummet förutom hon och James såg ut som levande frågetecken tyckte Lily.

"Va?" sa tillslut Sirius förvirrat.

James och Lily mötte varandras ögon och James brast ut i gapskratt. Lily var tvungen att skratta åt James som hade växlat humör snabbare än vad hon gjorde och nu höll på att skutta omkring i deras sovrum. Han grabbade tag om Sirius händer och fick honom att hoppa omkring tillsammans med James med ett lätt förvirrat uttryck.

"Det här är ju underbart!" tjöt James högt och gjorde ett extra högt skutt och flög in i Sirius famn och kramade hårt om honom. Överrumplad så tog det ett tag för Sirius innan han förstod att James kramade om honom.

"Varför denna lycka?" undrade Remus leende bakom dem och såg roat på de båda vännerna, varav den ena var överlycklig och den andra oerhört förvirrad.

Nike, Rachel och Chloé hade fångat Lilys blick och Nike klappade sig själv för magen med en frågande min. Lily log och nickade mot sina vänner. Sekunden efter brast hela rummet ut i jubel och skrik och hon var tvungen att hålla i sig i nattduksbordet när både Nike, Rachel och Chloé kom rusande fram mot henne för att omfamna henne och varandra och göra likadana skutt som James fortfarande höll på med.

"Du ljuger!" utropade Nike lycklig och drog i Lilys tröja för att se henne i ögonen. Hon kunde inget annat än le och skaka roat på huvudet åt sin väninna när Nike slängde sig i hennes famn och kramade om henne igen.

"Det är ju underbart!" tjöt Rachel och putade undan Nike för att grabba tag om Lilys händer och skutta några varv runt med henne efter sig.

"Åh Lily, det är ju helt fantastiskt!" utbrast Chloé när det äntligen var hennes tur att gratulera henne. Chloé omfamnade Lily och gav henne en puss på kinden medan Nike och Rachel skuttade omkring hand i hand bredvid James och Sirius och tjöt glatt.

Sirius såg fortfarande ut som ett levande frågetecken och vände sig mot Remus och Peter för stöd.

"Förstår ni vad som pågår här?" undrade han. Både Remus och Peter skakade på huvudet men såg ändå roade ut över resten av gängets glädjeskutt i rummet.

James, som hade skuttat omkring med Nike och Rachel steg fram till sina medmarodörer med ett brett leende på sina läppar.

"Vid Merlins skägg, är ni tröga eller, jag ska bli farsa!" utropade han lyckligt och slog ut armarna. Det tog något längre tid för Sirius, Remus och Peter att reagera. Tjejkvartetten hann sluta skutta omkring innan någon av dem sa något.

"Jag tror jag svimmar" sa Sirius chockat och tog sig själv för hjärtat. Remus såg misstroget på James och skakade sedan på huvudet.

"Ni ljuger" sa han och vände sig mot Lily. Hon skakade på huvudet och log roat åt deras reaktion. Det var Peter som först verkade vakna upp ur sitt chocktillstånd.

"Men… men… det är ju undrbart!" utbrast han och log brett mot James som flög på honom och började skutta upp och ner igen.

"Underbart?" Sirius verkade vara andre man att vakna upp ur chocken. "Det är mer än underbart, det är fantastiskt, det är… _Tagghorn för i helvete, du ska bli farsa!_"

James släppte greppet om Peter och slängde sig om halsen på Sirius och tillsammans började de återigen skutta omkring i rummet. Det tog ett litet tag innan James verkade inse betydelsen och slutade genast att skutta omkring. Han vände sig mot Lily och gick fram till henne.

"Vi ska bli föräldrar" sa han och hon log och nickade.

"Vid Merlings skägg" mumlade James och såg in i hennes ögon. Det kändes ungefär som att stirra ner i en bottenlös brunn, fast på ett bra sätt. _Hon älskade James ögon._ "Hur ska detta sluta?" tillade James och log roat.

"Vi klarar nog av det" sa Lily. James brast ut i skratt och tryckte Lily nära sig. Hon kunde känna hur hans näsa borrade in sig i hennes hår och hur han log mot det. Även hon log och slog armarna runt James midja.

"Jag vet ju att jag kommer att klara av det" sa James och mötte hennes ögon. "Men jag tänkte mer på hur _du_ kommer att klara det."

Lily svarade inte, utan James fick hoppa undan och sedan rusa ut ur rummet med Lily och Lilys kudde efter sig.

'_Hot child don't you know you're young -  
__You got your whole life ahead of you  
__And you can throw it away too soon  
__Way too soon, aah yeah  
__Sail away sweet sister  
__Sail across the sea  
__Maybe you find somebody  
__Gonna love you half as much as me - yeah  
__My heart is always with you  
__No matter what you do  
__Sail away sweet sister  
__**I'll always be in love with you**_**'**

**Låt: Sail away Sweet Sister - Queen**


	7. I have no rival, no man can be my equal

**A/N: Ville bara tillägga en sak angående låten:  
På de ställen där låttexten är markerad _såhär _så är det Voldemort kan man säga, och de delar som är markerade** _såhär _**är det James och resten av the good guy's**. **Bara så ni vet så att ni inte blir förvirrade över att en del är fetade och en del är bara kursiva.**

-----------------------

**Kapitel 7: ****I have no rival, no man can be my equal**

'_Here we are, born to be kings,  
__We're the princes of the universe  
__Here we belong, fighting to survive  
__In a world with the darkest powers' _

Klockan var med all säkerhet över tre på natten, utanför fönstret låg dimman som ett tjock täcke. Med lite tur så kanske man skulle kunna se sin egen hand ifall den var millimetrar från ens ansikte.

James stod vid fönstret och såg på den tjocka dimman med Lilys snarkande andetag i sängen bredvid honom. Han vred på huvudet och betraktade sin sovande fästmö när hon sov på rygg med halvöppen mun och täcker nedhasat till anklarna. Ljudlöst gick han fram till henne, drog täcket ifrån henne och skakade ut det för att sedan lägga det tillrätta över Lilys kropp.

Några minuter senare stod han återigen utanför ytterdörren och andades in den kalla nattluften. Dimman låg som ett täckte runtomkring honom och var ungefär lika kompakt också. Egentligen var det vansinnigt att ens tänka tanken på att gå ut, men James kände att han höll snart på att bli galen ifall han inte fick sova. Långsamt började han springa samma gamla vanliga väg bort mot den lilla ynka skogen som fanns i området. Den här kvällen behöll han dock sin vanliga skepnad. Dels för att han inte hade lust att förvandla sig och dels för att han inte hade tillräcklig ork till det. Han var så trött att det kändes som om han skulle kunna somna stående, men ändå så kunde han inte sova. Fortsatte dessa ändlösa nätter då John Blund inte dök upp framför hans ögon så skulle han nog snart falla ihop av trötthet.

Han hade till och med tänkt tanken på att flytta ifrån huset och kanske skaffa sig en lägenhet i London. Han var beredd att göra vadsomhelst bara han fick tillbaka sin sömn och inte sov enbart för att han kollapsade ihop i sängen eller på soffan av utmattning. Dessutom skulle både han och Lily få det närmare till ministeriet och St. Mungos nu när Lily var gravid. Det skulle vara det bästa för alla, hans vänner kunde ju fortfarande bo kvar i huset och de kunde ju fortfarande komma dit och tillbringa deras lediga tid där. Bara han slapp sova i huset. För James visste att han snart inte skulle orka mycket längre ifall han var tvungen att sova tillsammans med alla dessa minnen från hans föräldrar.

Han hade faktiskt trott att efter han hade gått till deras grav så skulle hans sömlöshet försvinna. Han hade trott att det hade kunnat hänga ihop med att han inte hade sagt hejdå till dem som han sov så dåligt, och ifall han sa hejdå till sina föräldrar så skulle allting lösa det.

När han en halvtimme senare stod utanför ytterdörren insåg James att han hade glömt nycklarna. Irriterad suckade han högt och ryckte förgäves i handtaget i ett försök att turen kanske var på hans sida och dörren hade inte gått i lås. Även fast chansen att det skulle hända var ungefär lika stor som att han och Snape skulle bli bästa vänner.

Ingen kom och öppnade när han skamset ringde på dörren. I sitt inre svor han åt sina vänner som var tvungna att sova så tungt och sött att de inte hörde ytterdörren. Trots att han visste att det var meningslöst gick James till det närmaste fönstret och kikade in. Köket låg öde och mörkt som i graven. Han till och med satte händerna mot fönstret för att kunna se bättre.

Irriterat suckade han och slog hårt på fönsterrutan. _Den höll tyvärr_

James slog en sista gång hårt i husfasaden innan han gick tillbaka till ytterdörren och satte sig ner på stentrappan utanför dörren för att vänta tills någon av hans vänner vaknade och märkte att han var borta.

_Det kunde alltså röra sig om allt mellan minuter och timmar._

'_And here we are, we're the princes of the universe  
__Here we belong, fighting for survival  
__We've come to be the rulers of your world  
__**I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings -yeah-yeah-  
**__**I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
**__**Take me to the future of your world'**_

"James vad gör du här ute?"

Yrvaket flög James upp och snodde runt på trappan för att se vem det var som han skulle tacka för att ha upptäckt honom. En rödblommig Rachel stod framför honom med sin morgonrock tätt omsluten kring sin kropp. Hennes hår var fortfarande morgonrufsigt från natten och hon hade ett roat leende på sina läppar.

"Jag…" han kände redan på sig att det här skulle bli något som han skulle vara tvungen att dras med i flera veckor framåt. "Jag låste mig ute."

Rachel sprack upp i ett flin och James fick sina misstankar bekräftade. Han kunde riktigt se framför sig hur han medmarodörer skulle reta honom och hur tjejgänget skulle försöka stötta honom men sedan falla ihop av skratt.

"Varför plingade du inte på dörren?" undrade Rachel och makade på sig för att släppa in honom. James svarade inte först utan gav henne en mördande blick innan han muttrade fram ett svar som inte ens en noshörning skulle ha kunnat uppfattat.

"Ni sover ju så förbannat djupt" muttrade han och klev in genom ytterdörren med Rachel roade flin bakom sig. Han log åt värmen som tinade upp hans yrvakna kropp. Otroligt nog måste han ha somnat där på trappan, och i en obekväm ställning för hela hans kropp värkte.

Eller så värkte den efter hans joggingrunda, han var inte riktigt säker. I vilket fall som helst så var han glad över att huset var varmt och styrde stegen genast mot badrummet och duschen. På vägen dit stötte han ihop med Lily som såg allt annat än glad ut. Han log försiktigt mot henne och stannade upp i sin tur mot badrummet.

"Öh… god morgon älskling" sa han försiktigt när Lily fortsatte att glo argt på honom.

"För det första så ska du bara våga kalla mig älskling nu" sa Lily långsamt som för att hindra sig själv från att börja skrika och gorma åt honom. "För det andra så kräver jag en väldigt bra ursäkt som innefattar att du ville gå och köpa blommor och smycken till mig jävligt tidigt på morgonen för att inte jag ska börja skrika på dig."

James svalde hårt och log försiktigt åt Lily.

"Jag var liksom ute och… sprang."

"SPRANG?!"

James var nästan tvungen att backa bakåt och kröp ihop när Lily började andas häftigare. Han blev nästan varje gång lika rädd för henne när hon blev arg eftersom hon blev arg så sällan. Eller ja, om man bortsåg från de sex åren som hon hade avskytt honom på Hogwarts. Men det var en annan sorts ilska än den här, den här var häftigare och farligare.

_Om Lily Evans blev såhär arg så var det inte bra._

"Jag har legat och vridit och vänt mig större delen av natten sen du gick för jag har varit orolig för dig!" Lily slog iväg med ena armen av ren ilska och såg ut att peka åt något speciellt håll. James var inte riktigt säker på vad eller vart hon pekade, men han vågade inte fråga henne.

"Jag somnade först tidigt i morse! Jag trodde du gick på toan när du försvann och så kom du aldrig tillbaka, förstår du hur orolig jag blev då?"

Det förklarar varför hon inte öppnade när jag ringde på, tänkte James för sig själv och kom på sig med att inte lyssna på vad Lily sa. Något som han kanske borde göra för att inte förvärra situationen.

"James lyssnar du ens på mig?"

Han ryckte till och såg förvirrat på Lily som suckade högt och ljudligt och gick förbi honom.

"Gå och duscha då så jag kan få prata med dig ordentligt sen!" sa hon argt till honom utan att vända sig om. James orkade inte ens svara henne utan höll just då i den stunden på att bestämma sig för ifall han ville gå och lägga sig eller gå och duscha. Men eftersom han kunde känna svetten ifrån hans armhålor så kändes det som om han borde först duscha och sedan sova lite.

Tio minuter senare steg han ut från badrummet med blött hår och styrde genast stegen till sovrummet där han slängde sig raklång på mage i sängen. Innan han skulle somna såg han ut genom fönstret och såg att det fortfarande var dimma utanför. I fjärran kunde han se ett grönt sken som sken rakt i hans ögon, innan han slöt ögonen och beredde sig för att få sova.

Det tog ungefär två sekunder innan han kom på vad han hade sett och hävde sig upp på raklånga armarna, fortfarande liggandes i sängen. Mycket riktigt så såg han ett grönt sken i fjärran genom dimman. James fick kalla kårar när han kisade med ögonen och kunde urskilja konturerna av en skalle.

"Lily!" ropade han halvt panikslagen, rusade upp från sängen och stormade ut genom sovrummet och tog trappan i tre steg medan han fortfarande ropade på Lily.

"Lily!" skrek han och stötte i samma stund ihop med henne i hallen när hon klev ut från köket. Hon såg frågande på honom när han ryckte tag i hennes hand och drog med sig henne in i köket där resten av gänget satt samlade och åt frukost. Sirius höjde sin skål med flingor undrande mot honom.

"Tjenare sömntuta, vill du ha lite frukost?" undrade han när James inte svarade på hans gest. James skakade våldsint på huvudet och rusade fram till köksfönstret.

"James vad är det?" undrade Lily förvånat när han snodde runt och tog tag i hennes hand igen. "Du ser ut som om du nyss hade sett ett spöke."

"Vad är det för farligt med ett spöke?" sa Sirius och rynkade på näsan. "Såna såg vi ju varje dag på Hogwarts."

Lily suckade och vände sig mot Sirius utan att bry sig om James panikslagna ansiktsuttryck.

"Det är ett talesätt!" utbrast hon.

"Ett väldigt konstigt talesätt om ni frågar mig" sa Sirius och tog ännu en sked yoghurt och flingor. Remus skakade uppgivet på huvudet åt Sirius.

"Det är ett mugglartalesätt" fortsatte han när Lily såg ut att flyga på Sirius. "Det är typ som vårat har du sett en Dödsätare."

"Exakt!" utropade James och suckade lättat. Hela gänget såg förvånat på James, men han ignorerade det.

"Du måste härifrån" fortsatte han och pekade på Lily. "Chloé, Nike och Rachel hjälper dig till dina föräldrar hus."

"Varför det?" undrade Lily förvånat. "James berätta vad som försiggår här annars flyttar jag mig inte en millimeter."

"Jag hinner inte förklara, de kan vara här när som helst!"

"Vilka då?"

"Dödsätarna!" James drog med sig Lily ut genom köksdörren, tätt följd av resten av gänget. Han snodde runt så att han hamnade framför henne och lade sina händer på hennes axlar.

"Snälla Lily, du är gravid" försökte James bedjande, men Lily avbröt honom.

"Är Dödsätare på väg hit?" James nickade och såg lättas ut när det verkade som om det gick upp ett ljus för Lily. "Varför är de på väg till oss?"

James öppnade munnen för att svara, men i samma stund så hördes ett öronbedövande brak och deras ytterdörr gick i miljoners bitar. Lily skrek högt när James flög ifrån henne av smällen och hon själv hamnade i en hög inne i vardagsrummet. Hostande satte sig James upp och hann precis se hur maskerade män stod vid deras ytterdörr innan hela huset invaderades av Dödsätare.

En röd stråle lyckades missa honom på håret vid hans högra öra. Han kom snabbt upp på fötterna och såg att även Sirius och Remus hade gjort det. Peter låg bredvid honom och såg omtumlad ut.

"Ta med dig Lily härifrån" viskade han i Peters öra medan han hjälpte honom upp på fötterna igen. Peter slängde en blick mot ytterdörren där fortfarande ett gäng Dödsätare stod innan han nickade och satte av efter Lily.

James såg i ögonvrån hur Nike blev anfallen av två Dödsätare samtidigt. Han vände på klacken, höjde sin trollstav och skrek:

"Lamslå!"

Den ena av Dödsätarna stelnade till och ramlade baklänges ner mot golvet. Nike gav honom en snabb tacksam blick innan hon upptog duellen med den andra Dödsätaren.

'_Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
__Fighting and free, got your world in my hand  
__I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand  
__We were born to be princes of the universe  
__**No man could understand,  
**__**My power is in my own hand'**_

Hela huset var som en enda stort slagfält. Det låg lamslagna Dödstare lite varstans och hans vänner duellerade för sina liv. James avfyrade ännu en lamslagningbesvärjelse mot Sirius Dödsätare som hade lyckats få ner honom på golvet. Snabbt kom Sirius upp på fötter igen och rusade fram till James.

"De blir bara fler och fler hela tiden!" utropade han och pekade mot ytterdörren där ännu ett gäng Dödsätare hade dykt upp. James suckade tungt och drog Sirius åt sidan när en förhäxning riktades mot dem.

"Någon borde kontakta Orden" sa han och spanade efter Lily. Peter låg avsvimmad i ett hörn efter att ha försökt transferera sig bort med Lily.

Hela hans kropp skakade av sömnbrist, ifall det inte hade varit för att det hade varit ett krig härinne så skulle James ha kunnat falla ihop där han stod nu och somnat. Sirius såg att James inte mådde bra och lade försiktigt en hand på James axel.

"Är du okej kompis?" undrade han. James såg förvånat på Sirius och nickade.

"Vi måste hämta Orden, annars kommer vi att förlora" sa han och sköt av en kroppslåsningsbesvärjelse mot Remus Dödsätare. "Åk till högkvarteret och varna dem och kom sedan tillbaka hit så fort du kan" bad James till Sirius och utförde samtidigt en skyddsbesvärjelse när en grön stråle riktades mot dem. Sirius nickade och försvann med ett plopp därifrån.

Ett högt skrik hördes inifrån vardagsrummet. På nolltid befann sig James därinne och stelnade genast till i dörröppningen. En av Dödsätarna hade fått tag på Lily och höll ett hårt tag om hennes armar. Han såg hennes trollspö ligga några meter ifrån henne på golvet och inte vara till någon nytta.

På tre röda sekunder hade han klivit fram genom rummet och dragit fram sin trollstav i brösthöjd, pekandes mot Dödsätaren som började få stora problem att hålla still den sprattlande och skrikande Lily.

"Släpp mig din fega sate!" skrek hon högt och började sprattla med benen för att försöka komma åt Dödsätaren. "Åh, om jag bara hade mitt trollspö, då skulle jag allt ge dig mer än vad du tål, din mamma skulle få en hjärtattack när du träffar henne" tillade Lily muttrande och kämpade som för sitt liv för att komma ur Dödsätarens grepp.

"Käften smuttskalle" väste Dödsätaren, men såg ändå ansträngd ut.

Utan att tänka sig för knep James ihop munnen till ett smalt streck och koncentrerade sig på ett enda ord:

_Levicorups._

Ett nytt skrik hördes ifrån Lily när hon ramlade pladask ner på golvet. Ytterligare ett skrik hördes sekunden efteråt när Dödsätaren som tidigare hade hållit fast Lily nu hängde upp och ner högt upp i luften.

"Du kallar henne aldrig någonsin igen för smuttskalle" väste James fram mellan sammanbitna tänder och såg nästan hatiskt på Dödsätaren. Kvickt kom Lily upp på fötterna igen och plockade upp sitt trollspö. Ingen av dem hade märkt att all duellering som förut hade pågått tidigare hade stannat upp. När Lily böjde sig upp igen fångade hon Remus blick som nickade mot dörröppningen. Hon såg dit och flämtade till, men James hörde inte det. Han var för upptagen med Dödsätaren.

Vad han inte visste var att den Dödsätaren som nu hängde upp och ner hade hängt upp och ner tidigare också, närmare bestämt under deras femte år på Hogwarts direkt efter en skrivning i Försvar mot svartkonster och av exakt samma orsak som nu:

_Förolämpning av Lily Evans._

"Vad gör ni här?" spottade James fram och ställde sig centimeternära Dödsätarens ansikte med sin trollstavspets mot Dödsätarens hals. "Svara mig, vad gör ni allesammans här?"

Men Dödsätaren sa ingenting utan flinade roat mot James. Han suckade irriterat.

"Jag har god lust att skada dig allvarligt, men det skulle vara att sjunka lika lågt som din mästare – Voldemort" muttrade han och backade bakåt.

"Åh men James, det tror jag att du har gjort för länge sedan."

James snodde runt och fann sig själv stå öga mot öga med Voldemort själv.

"När man talar om trollen" sa han utan att tänka sig för. Han ångrade sig nästan direkt efter det att orden hade spottats ut ur honom.

Men Voldemort gjorde ingenting med honom, han bara flinade sitt kusliga flin som skulle kunna skrämma slag på även den modigaste mannen. James kände redan nu att han inte tillhörde den gruppen som kunde klassas som modig. Allt han ville var att lägga benen på ryggen och fly så snabbt han kunde därifrån.

"Jag tror att du har blivit lite mer stöddigare sen vi träffades sist" sa Voldemort och korsade sina armar över sitt bröst.

Det var egentligen inte så konstigt att folk blev skräckslagna när de såg honom, tänkte James och rös till. Voldemort hade mist allt sitt hår och blivit lika vit som ben. Hans ansikte såg ut att tillhöra en döskalle och ögonen hade mirakulöst ändrat färg: från mörka, nästan svarta ögon till rubinröda. Bara det var läskigt i sig själv tyckte James och rös till ännu en gång.

"Lite attityd har aldrig skadat någon" sa han och försökte låta tuff. _Det var lättare sagt än gjort_.

"Nå, i alla fall, jag förmodar att du vill veta varför jag tycker att du redan har sjunkit till min nivå?" Voldemort såg undrande på honom.

"Har jag något val?" muttrade James och sneglade bakom Voldemort där han såg att Sirius hade dykt upp igen med Dumbledore bakom sig.

"Får jag presentera dig för en av mina Dödsätare" började Voldemort och med en svepande rörelse gick han förbi James och ställde sig bredvid den upp och nerhängda Dödsätaren. "Du känner säkert igen honom när du ser han" tillade Voldemort och rörde med sina pianolånga fingrar över Dödsätarens mask. Den försvann i tomma intet och nu såg James klart och tydligt vem det var under masken.

"Snape" spottade han fram och kände hur ilskan slet tag i honom igen. Voldemort log ett skadeglatt leende och drog fram sin trollstav. För ett ögonblick trodde James att Voldemort skulle tortera honom, men istället slog han lätt på Snapes ben. Sekunden efteråt damp Snape ner i golvet med en hård duns.

"Du är inte mycket bättre än jag" fortsatte Voldemort och steg förbi Snape utan att så mycket som slänga honom en blick. "Hur mycket har inte du och dina vänner hållit på och förhäxat Snape under er skoltid?"

James svarade inte utan såg fortfarande på Snape som hade kravlat sig upp på fötterna igen och ställt sig tillsammans med resten av Voldemort anhängare.

"Och visst känns det underbart att känna sig mer överlägsnare än någon?" fortsatte Voldemort i en mer viskande ton. Han stod precis bakom James, så nära att han kunde höra Voldemort väsande andetag i hans högra öra. "Erkänn att du njöt när du såg på medan Snape blev förlöjligad inför hela skolan."

Det värsta var att James hade njutit under de gångerna han och Sirius hade förhäxat Snape till att göra det mest märkligaste och dummaste sakerna eller färgat hans hår illgrönt utan att Snape hade varit medveten om det. _Han hade tyckt om det._

"Personligen så tyckte jag bäst om när ni vände upp och ner på honom så att alla fick se hans kalsonger" tillade Voldemort i en knappt viskning så att bara James kunde höra honom.

"Ah, Tom, jag tror bestämt att du misstar dig igen" hördes Dumbledores röst i bakgrunden. Voldemort väsande andetag upphörde när han vände sig bort från James.

"Jag misstar mig?" upprepade Voldemort förvånat och verkade inte ens ta någon större notis att Dumbledore och anslutit sig till striden. Dumbledore nickade och trängde sig fram i folksamlingen.

"Det James och hans vänner gjorde mot Severus var och är oförlåtligt, men du kan aldrig jämföra honom med dig" sa Dumbledore och såg på Voldemort genom sina halvmånesformade glasögon. "James var bara omogen och dum, medan du är av ren ondska."

James vände sig om i samma stund för att se hur Voldemort flinade mot Dumbledore.

"Du har rätt Dumbledore" sa han och vände sig mot James igen. "Jag är ren ondska, det finns ingen som kan jämföra sig med mig."

Och utan att James var beredd höjde Voldemort sin arm i brösthöjd och ropade högt:

"Crucio!"

Smärtan kom så plötsligt att James föll ihop på golvet, skakandes i hela kroppen. Han knep hårt ihop sina ögon och bet sig i läppen för att inte skrika högt. När smärtan blev värre kunde han inte låta bli att ge upp ett högt stön och rulla runt på rygg, skakandes värre än ett asplöv. Det kändes som om någon höll ett glödande hett stämjärn rakt mot hans hjärta. Det kändes som om hans lungor skulle explodera snart, som om hans ögon höll på att ploppa ut ur ögonhålorna och som om hans organ höll på att frät a sönder. Tillslut kunde han inte hålla inom sitt skrik utan skrek högt rakt ut i luften när smärtan steg ytterligare och han rullade runt på sidan och tryckte sina händer mot sitt ansikte.

När förbannelsen äntligen släppte taget om honom så flämtade han högt till och föll ihop i hela kroppen. Han orkade inte öppna ögonen och se efter vem det var som hade kommit rusande fram till honom, men han misstänkte att det var Sirius eftersom han kunde höra hur Lily skrek hjärtskärande efter honom. Med tunga andetag så slog han upp ögonen och stirrade mycket riktigt in i Sirius gråa ögon. Sirius öppnade munnen för att säga honom någonting, men blev avbruten av att han slungades bakåt mot folkmassan igen. Förvirrat rullade James runt så att han stod på knäna och hann se hur ett par Dödsätare tog tag om Sirius armar och höll honom tillbaka från honom själv.

"Du har lojala vänner, Potter" sa Voldemort och kastade ett snabbt öga åt vänster, där Remus, Rachel och Chloé stod böjda över Nike som tycktes ha blivit överfallen av en Dödsätare. James förstod ingenting av vad som hade hänt, men uppenbarligen hade striderna återupptagits medan han hade blivit torterad.

"Men frågan är hur lojal du är dem." Snabbt vände James sitt huvud tillbaka mot Voldemort och förstod inte för en knuting vad han pratade om.

"Vad menar du?" sa han tillsist med en bruten röst. Cruciatusförbannelsen satt fortfarande kvar i honom. Ifall han hade varit trött innan så var det ingenting i jämförelse med vad han var nu. Det var knappt att han kunde hålla sina ögon öppna. Och det enda Voldemort gjorde var att flina mot honom.

"Jag kan visa dig" sa tillslut Voldemort. Snabbare än vad James hann reagera så hade Voldemort höjt sin trollstav och pekade den mot Lily.

"Nej!" utropade James och kom snabbt upp på fötterna, men han var inte snabbt nog.

"Crucio!"

Lilys kropp började rycka i plågor. Dödsätaren som hade hållit i henne släppte genast taget om henne och hon sjönk ihop på golvet med sin panna hårt tryckt mot golvet. Det tog bara några sekunder innan även hon började skrika högt av smärta.

"Sluta!" skrek James förtvivlat och rusade fram mot Lily, men två Dödsätaren klev fram på en given signal från Voldemort och motade bort honom från Lily. De körde skoningslöst upp honom mot väggen och höll hårt fast honom mot den. Det var omöjligt för honom att komma loss ifrån deras grepp.

"Sluta, hon har inte gjort dig någonting!" skrek James igen förtvivlat och kämpade som för sitt liv för att komma ur deras grepp. Voldemort gav ifrån sig ett iskallt skratt och upphörde förbannelsen. Lily sjönk flämtandes ihop på magen och såg ut att ha svårt att hitta tillbaka till sin andning.

"Det behöver inte vara såhär" sa Voldemort efter en lång stund tystnad. "Det behöver inte förbli såhär."

James svarade inte utan såg argt tillbaka på Voldemort. Ilskan hade långsamt men säkert stigit i takt med att Lily hade blivit torterad. Det enda han ville göra just nu var att orsaka så mycket skada på mannen framför honom som möjligt.

"Det finns ett mycket enkelt sätt att hindra allt detta, hindra alla dessa dueller och all död" fortsatte Voldemort och slog ut sina armar för att vissa folk som hade återigen börjat duellera igen. James vred på sitt huvud när han hörde en hög smäll och såg i nästa sekund hur Dumbledore låg utslagen på hallgolvet. Hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Det kunde inte vara sant, var inte Dumbledore den enda trollkarl som Voldemort fruktade? Var det inte det som tidningarna skrev om, som folk pratade om när de började känna sig otrygga.

_Så varför låg Dumbledore utslagen på hans hallgolv med ett gäng Dödsätare skrattandes omkring sig_?

James vred på sitt huvud åt höger när han hörde ännu ett skratt, med den här gången var det Sirius som skrattade åt sin Dödsätare som låg lamslagen på golvet framför honom. Han gav Remus en glad handklapp och började hjälpa Chloé mot sin Dödsätare som hade motat in henne i ett hörn.

"Det behöver inte vara såhär, James" viskade Voldemort i hans öra. James rös till och vred långsamt på huvudet och stirrade in i Voldemort rubinröda ögon. Nu såg han att Voldemort pupiller var i samma form som hos en reptil.

"Vad är det du vill att jag ska göra?" frågade James och såg kallt på Voldemort. Voldemort bara log mot honom och knäppte med fingrarna. Genast så släppte de bägge Dödsätarna taget om honom och James tog ett hårdare grepp om sin trollstav.

"Gå över till min sida" sa Voldemort högt så att alla hörde. Genast slutade folk att duellera och såg istället förvånat mot honom och Voldemort. "Anslut dig till oss, och jag ger dig mitt ord på att jag aldrig mer ska kröka ett hårstrå på dina vänner."

"Vad med resten av trollkarlsvärlden?" frågade James och han kunde riktigt känna hur hans vänner stelnade förskräckt till över hans ord.

"James, är du galen!" ropade Lily tvärsöver rummet och tog ett steg framåt mot honom. James sände henne en blick innan han såg upp mot Voldemort röda ögon igen. Voldemort suckade och verkade se uttråkad ut.

"Och jag ska lämna resten av världen ifred" tillade han och sträckte fram en vit hand. "Är vi överens?"

James sneglade bort mot Sirius och Remus som skakade vilt på huvudet åt honom. Han sneglade mot Lily bakom Voldemort som såg förskräckt tillbaka på honom. Men vad hade han för val egentligen? Om det enda Voldemort ville ha var att han skulle ansluta sig till hans sida var väl det ingenting i jämfört med att hela trollkarlsvärlden hamnade i säkerhet.

_Men någonting var fel._

"Du vill inte ha mig, du behöver inte mig för att ta över hela trollkarlsvärlden" mumlade James mer till sig själv. "Varför vill du då att jag ska ansluta mig till dig?"

Voldemort tog tillbaka sin hand och riktade sin trollstav mot Lily igen. Utan att James hann säga emot så sa Voldemort högt och tydligt:

"Crucio!"

Återigen hörde han Lilys hjärtskärande skrik. Han stod inte ut mer, han stod inte ut med att höra Lily torteras, stod inte ut med att höra henne skrika av smärta.

"SLUTA!" skrek han och rusade fram till Lily innan någon hann hindra honom. Han lade försiktigt sina händer över hennes skuldror och visste inte vad han skulle göra för att få Voldemort upphäva förbannelsen. Hela Lilys kropp skakade våldsamt när han höjde upp hennes överkropp och omfamnade henne. Han knep hårt ihop sina ögon och tog ett djupt andetag innan han försiktigt lade ner Lily och ställde sig upp och vände sig mot Voldemort.

"_Sluta_!" vrålade han och slängde ifrån sin trollstav på golvet. Den landade borta hos Remus med ett klirr. "Ta mig istället för henne!"

Lilys skrik upphävdes genast och han sneglade bakom sig och såg hur Lily låg flämtandes i en hög. Hon mötte hans blick och såg ut att säga emot honom.

"Ge mig en enda anledning till att inte döda din flickvän bakom dig" sa Voldemort och knyckte med huvudet i riktning mot Lily. "Och din ofödda unge" tillade han.

"Jag kan ge dig tusentals anledningar, men det är inga som du kommer att bry dig om" svarade James och sträckte ut sina armar. "Jag är obeväpnad och det är fritt fram för dig att döda mig, om du låter alla andra i det här rummet gå säkra."

Voldemort flinade mot honom och gav honom en kort nickning.

"James, nej!" ropade Sirius och gjorde en ansats att komma rusande fram mot James, men Voldemort hade redan höjt sin trollstav.

"Avadava kedavra!"

'_People talk about you, people say you've had your day _

_**I'm a man that will go far,  
**__**Fly the moon and reach for the stars  
**__With my sword and head held high  
__Got to pass the test first time - yeah  
__**I know that people talk about me I hear it every day  
**__**But I can prove you wrong because  
**__**I'm right first time' **_

Ett tumult utbröts när den gröna strålen träffade sitt offer. En kropp föll tungt ner mot golvet och slog huvudet i bordet så att det började blöda. Ännu mer skrik hördes ifrån människor som inte var klädda i svarta klädnader eller bar maskar som dolde deras ansikten och rusade fram till den döda kroppen.

Voldemort sänkte sin trollstav och mötte ett par kastanjebruna ögon som tillhörde en skakande ung man med ostyrigt korpsvart hår och glasögon som satt på hans raka näsrygg. Voldemort log ett snett leende mot James och ryckte på axlarna. Leendet var så fyllt av ondska att det utan större svårigheter skulle ha fått en bukett blommor att sloka eller vittra sönder granit.

"Varför skulle jag vilja ta mig friheten att döda dig när du är beredd och villig att dö?" undrade Voldemort i en viskning som fick håret på James armar att resa sig upp. "Det skulle ju vara som att stjäla godis från ett litet barn."

James knöt sina händer och började skaka våldsamt av raseri. Men innan han hann agera så for någonting rött förbi honom och putade honom åt sidan. I nästa sekund såg han hur Voldemort kämpade med att få bort Lily ifrån sig.

"Lily!" ropade James efter henne, plockade upp sin trollstav och rusade fram till sin flickvän för att skydda henne ifrån Voldemort.

"DU DÖDADE HENNE!" vrålade Lily för allt vad hon var värd och drog fram sitt trollspö och pekade det mot Voldemort ansikte.

"Lily!" James grep tag om Lilys axlar och försökte mota undan henne, men Lily skakade bara av sig hans händer.

"Inte nog med att du tänkte döda min pojkvän, du dödade en av mina bästa vänner!" sa Lily mellan sammanbitna tänder. "Och utan förvarning, var du rädd att hon skulle klå dig och att du skulle behöva skämmas inför dina anhängare?"

James spände sig i väntan på att Voldemort skulle explodera och tortera Lily ännu mer. Men ingenting hände, det var nästan mer skrämmande än när det hände någonting. Voldemort bara stod där framför Lily med ett leende lekandes på sina tunna läppar.

"SVARA MIG!" skrek Lily och var nu farligt nära Voldemort med sitt trollspö. Hela rummet hade blivit tyst igen. En skara med människor satt hukade över den döda kroppen. James kunde urskilja en blodpöl som hade bidats efter att hon hade slagit huvudet i bordet i sitt fall.

Tystnaden avbröts av ett isande kallt skratt som fick James att frysa enda in i benmärgen. Voldemorts ögon stirrade nästan galet på Lily, som såg ut att vekna under Voldemort skratt. Ändå så höll hon stadigt sitt trollspö riktat mot honom med tårar som var på väg att rinna längst hennes kinder.

Sakta backade James bakåt mot väggen. Han visste inte varför han backade bakåt när han egentligen borde gå framåt och ställa sig framför Lily för att skydda henne. Det enda han visste var att hans ben snart skulle ge vika för hans tyngd och att sömnen hängde över honom likt en dyngsur klädnad.

"Smuttskalle!" skrek Voldemort högt helt plötsligt och fick hela rummet att hoppa högt. "Jag behöver inte svara dig, du ska vara glad att jag ens gör mig besväret att se på dig."

James kände hur ilskan började koka inom honom, men han kände hur hans sakta men säkert kom närmare golvet. Han ville slita upp sin trollstav och bara orsaka Voldemort smärta så att han för en gångs skull fick känna hur det kändes när någon rycktes bort ifrån ens liv. Han ville försvara Lily och visa att varken han eller hon tålde när någon sa smutskalle till henne. _Men det var som om all hans kraft rann ifrån honom för var sekund._

"Du kommer att få ångra ditt beteende en dag, smutskalle" fortsatte Voldemort i en väsande ton och spände sin röda blick in i Lilys gröna ögon. "Du kommer att få sona för vartenda ord du har sagt till mig, vartenda andetag du har andats i min närvaro."

James sjönk ihop på knän på golvet och riktade sin blick mot Lily. Samtidigt såg han hur Snape stod bakom Voldemort med höjd trollstav som pekade mot hans riktning. Det tog längre tid än vanligt för honom att sätta ihop alltsammans tyckte James, innan han förstod varför han plötsligt kände sig så svag.

"Varför visar du det inte nu?" frågade Lily trotsigt och tog inte bort sin gröna blick från Voldemort röda.

Voldemort svarade först inte utan flinade åt henne.

"Därför det blir inte lika kul ifall du är beredd på det" sa han tillslut innan han skrattade återigen ett iskallt skratt och försvann därifrån med ett plopp. En efter en försvann Voldemort anhängare också tills det bara var James och Orden kvar.

'_Here we are, born to be kings,  
__We're the princes of the universe  
__Here we belong  
__Born to be kings, princes of the universe,  
__Fighting and free  
__Got the world in my hands  
__I'm here for your love, and I'll make my stand _

_We were born to be princes of the universe'_

_**Låt: Princes of the Universe - Queen**_


	8. And life with me is never easy

**Kapitel 8: ****And life with me is never easy**

'_I'm strong, but I break  
__I'm stubborn, and I make plenty of mistakes  
__Yeah I'm hard, and life with me is never easy  
__To figure out, to love, I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
__All you have to do is hold me__  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
__If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe'_

Det låg en spöklik tystnad kvar i rummet. Hade James kunnat hade han mer än gärna sjunkit ihop nu till en hög och slutit sina ögon för att falla i sömn, men han kunde inte det.

_En av hans vänner hade dött, man kunde inte sova då._

Så med en väldig kraftansträngning reste sig James upp och gick långsamt fram till marodörerna och det som var kvar av tjejgänget. Han kände hur Lily rörde sig bakom honom, men det var som om hon inte våga kliva fram till dem. Själv ville James egentligen bara vända på klacken och rusa därifrån, men hindrade sig när han märkte att Sirius satte sig ner på knä framför den livlösa kroppen. Chloés ögon var fortfarande uppspärrade, men hon såg varken rädd eller plågad ut. James tyckte att hon nästan såg fridfull ut.

Han kände en hand i sin och såg åt sidan för att möta Lilys tårfyllda gröna ögon. Lily såg ut att försöka kväva en snyftning märkte James, och när han lade en arm runtomkring henne brast det. Hon borrade in sitt ansikte i hans bröstkorg och slog armarna runt hans midja.

Långsamt riktade James tillbaka sin blick mot Chloés döda kropp samtidigt som han smekte Lily över ryggen i ett försök att trösta henne. Det kändes som om allting hos honom gick med en enorm tröghet, hans hjärna kändes som en flytande geléklump.

Bredvid honom höll Remus om Rachel som snyftade hjärtskärande och andades hackiga andetag. Han mötte sin väns snälla brungula ögon och visste inte vad han skulle säga, men det verkade som om Remus ändå förstod honom.

"Vi… vi kanske borde…" började Remus men kom inte för sig att avsluta meningen utan stirrade stumt ner mot Chloés kropp.

"Vi borde flytta på henne" sa tillslut James och strök Lily en sista gång över ryggen innan han släppte taget om henne och böjde sig ner mot Chloé. Ingen av de andra gjorde en insats att hjälpa honom. När han ensam försökte lyfta upp Chloé i sin famn kände han hur hans ben vek sig under honom.

"Kom" sa en röst bakom honom, och när han vände sig om såg han Frank Longbottoms fru Alice lägga en arm runt Nikes axel och räcka fram en hand mot Lily. "Kom så går vi in i köket så ska jag koka lite te till er allesammans."

Det förvånade honom att varken Lily eller Nike gjorde något motstånd att stanna kvar, men han antog att de fortfarande var för chockade för att säga ifrån. Under en kort sekund mötte James Dumbledores blåa ögon bakom de halvmånesformade glasögonen. Dumbledore såg ut att ångra någonting djupt och när han vek av med sin blick förstod James vad det var som Dumbledore ångrade. Han vred snabbt huvudet mot Chloé igen och såg att Sirius hade lagt sin hand över hennes ögon. När han tog bort handen var Chloés ögon slutna. James var tvungen att titta bort då.

"Jag är ledsen." En hand lades på hans axel och när James kollade bakom sig såg han in i Dumbledores blåa ögon. Han kunde inget annat än nicka tillbaka, för han var inte säker på vad han skulle säga tillsvars.

Sirius ställde sig bredvid honom och såg på honom. Han behövde inte säga någonting mer, James förstod vad Sirius menade. Utan att se ner mot Chloés livlösa kropp ställde han sig upp och gick tillsammans med Sirius till resten av gänget som satt inne i köket. När James slängde en blick bakom sig såg han att Dumbledore fortfarande stod vid Chloés kropp.

Inne i köket rådde total tystnad. Alice höll precis på att hälla upp te i koppar som hon med hjälp av sitt trollspö skickade runt till alla i rummet. Nike satt och höll om Lily som hade begravt sitt huvud i sina armar över bordet. Men det såg inte ut som hon grät, snarare som om hon sov. Remus satt och höll om Rachel som grät ljudlöst mot hans axel. Peter satt tyst i sin stol bredvid Lily och såg på en punkt framför hans utsträckta ben.

Sirius satte sig ner på den sista lediga stolen bredvid Nike och Rachel och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer. James stod en lång stund och betraktade sina vänner och undrade i sitt stilla sinne hur mycket mer de skulle bli tvungna att utstå, hur mycket mer sorg skulle de behöva få bära över deras axlar? Han tänkte inte så mycket på att Chloé var död, kanske var det utav chocken. Det han tänkte på just då var att han önskade att det fanns ett sätt så att hans vänner inte skulle behöva utstå mer smärta, ett enda sätt och han skulle göra det för dem. _Han tyckte inte att de förtjänade att plågas mer._

"Vill du ha lite te James?"

James ryckte till och höll nästan på att slå ut teet som Alice höll fram till honom. Han skakade på huvudet och gick med långsamma steg mot Lily och sjönk ner på huk bredvid henne. Försiktigt lade han sin hand över hennes arm. Hon såg upp och mötte hans ögon. De var varken tårögda eller trötta, de såg mer ut som om någon hade släckt lågan inuti dem.

När James gjorde ett försök att lägga sin hand över hennes kind så vände Lily bort sitt ansikte och såg ner i bordet igen. James blev så paff över hennes rörelse att han inte visste vad han skulle göra. Långsamt lät han handen sjunka ner igen och satt istället bara och betraktade Lily, som envist stirrade ner i bordet. Tillslut var han tvungen att säga något innan han blev galen.

"Lily" viskade han knappt hörbart och kände hur hans röst storknade för honom.

Lily vred ytterligare bort sitt huvud från honom. James suckade och såg ner i sitt knä. Han såg inte upp förrän han hörde hur någon drog ett snyftande andetag. När han såg upp såg han hur hela Lily skakade för att hålla inne sin gråt. Utan att bry sig om att Lily inte ville att han skulle röra henne ställde han sig på knä och lade sina armar omkring Lilys skakande kropp. Hon gjorde ingen ansats att skaka av honom utan lutade sig istället mot honom.

"Det är inte ditt fel" viskade James tyst mot Lilys öra och kysste hennes bakhuvud. Han kände Lily och visste att Lily just i denna stund anklagade sig själv över Chloés död. Mycket riktigt så stämde hans misstankar.

"Jag skulle inte ha sagt sådär till honom" viskade Lily snyftandes fram och vred på sig så att hon kunde slänga sig i James öppna famn. Sedan brast det för henne. Hon grät så mycket att det kändes som om hennes lungor skulle sprängas. Hon trodde att hon grät så mycket att hon gjorde James tröja dyngsur.

James bara strök henne lugnande över ryggen och hyschade henne. Han sa ingenting, för han visste att ingenting han sa skulle trösta Lily. Han hade känt likadant när hans föräldrar hade dött.

Han såg upp och mötte Sirius blick. Sirius såg en kort sekund på honom, innan han vek undan med sin blick och stirrade på en punkt framför hans fötter. James såg förvånat på sin bäste vän, men brydde sig inte om att kommentera det nu. Han kunde ta det en annan dag istället.

Steg hördes och i nästa ögonblick steg Dumbledore in i köket. James höll Lily omedvetet ännu närmare sig när Dumbledore såg på dem.

"Jag tror att det är bra ifall ni försöker få lite sömn" sa Dumbledore. "Det har varit en lång morgon för er, Orden tar hand om Chloé."

Alla i köket såg upp mot deras före detta rektor och såg ut som om de inte trodde vad de nyss hade hört. Lily gjorde en ansats att dra sig ifrån James famn, men istället höll han henne ännu närmare sig.

"Vart…" Remus avbröt sig och slöt ögonen för en sekund. Rachel lade sin hand över hans hand och såg på honom. "Vart för ni henne?" frågade Remus med stakande stämma.

Dumbledore tvekade innan han svarade. När han väl gjorde det såg han ner mot golvet, uppenbarligen ville han inte möta någon av de andras blickar.

"Godric Hollows" svarade Dumbledore. "Högkvarteret ligger där, hon är säker där tills begravningen äger rum."

När ingen annan i rummet sa något så stack Dumbledore in sin hand innanför manteln han bar och drog ut en chokladkaka som han delade i sju lika stora delar.

"Här, ät det här innan ni går och lägger er" sa han och gick fram till köksbordet och lade ner chokladen på det. Lily såg ner mot chokladen och sedan på Dumbledore innan hon brast ut i skratt. James såg förvånat på henne och mötte Sirius blick, som såg lika förvirrad ut som han kände sig.

"Choklad?" Lily slet sig fri från James famn den här gången och reste sig upp så våldsamt upp att stolen ramlade baklänges och slog i golvet med en hög duns. "Tycker du att vi ska äta choklad, är det lösningen på allting?"

Dumbledore gjorde ingen min eller någon ansats att vända sig om och gå därifrån. Han stod kvar där och såg på Lily med sina blåa ögon. James fick en känsla av trygghet när han såg på sin gamle rektor.

Lily började stega fram och tillbaka över köksgolvet. Alla i köket följde henne med blicken, Alice Longbottom hade till och med ställt ifrån sig sin tekopp och såg ut att vara beredd att rusa fram till Lily ifall något hände.

_Eller ifall något utlöstes._

"Dödsätare invaderar vårat hem och vi blir tvungna att dueller för våra liv" började Lily och stannade upp vid diskhornet och tog stöd mot det med ryggen mot dem allesammans. "Chloé blir dödad, du vill att vi ska gå upp och sova medan du för hennes kropp till ett ställe jag aldrig någonsin har hört talas om och som jag aldrig mer vill höra talas om" fortsatte hon och sträckte på sig till sin fulla längd innan hon vände sig om. "Och nu vill du att vi ska äta choklad?"

James hade aldrig någonsin sett Lily så upprörd tidigare. Han hade aldrig under hela deras skolgång hört henne prata sådär, som om hon höll på att bli galen. Utan att tänka sig för reste han sig upp från stolen.

"Lily lugna ner dig" började han, men Lily vände sig blixtsnabbt mot honom och höjde ett varnande finger mot honom.

"Och du James!" sa Lily högt och darrade lätt till. "Du tänkte gå över till deras sida!"

James blev så ställd av Lilys påstående att han inte kom för sig att säga emot. Lily sänkte sitt finger och började gå fram och tillbaka igen över köksgolvet.

"Övervägde du på fullaste allvar att gå över till deras sida, till att bli som dem?" fortsatte Lily frågande utan att se på honom. "Vad tänkte du med egentligen, trodde du verkligen att Du-vet-vem skulle ha gått med på att skona hela trollkarlsvärlden bara för att du gick över till hans sida?"

Lily stannade återigen upp och såg på James med tårfyllda ögon. James vek ner sin blick och knöt sina nävar för att inte börja skrika tillbaka mot Lily för att försvara sig. Han visste att hon behövde avreagera sig på någon över Chloés död. Och han var ju trots allt hennes pojkvän.

"Du kan inte döda James, så hur tänkte du egentligen?" frågade Lily och tycktes andas ut.

"Jag…" James tystnade när han inte visste vad han skulle säga för att få allting rätt. "Jag ville beskydda er, dig Lily" sa han tillslut och såg upp för att möta Lilys blick.

"Genom att gå över till deras sida?!"

"Vad skulle jag annars ha gjort!" skrek James och kände hur han inte längre skulle kunna hålla tillbaka sin ilska. "Vad skulle jag ha gjort? De torterade dig, de torterade allesammans härinne, skulle jag bara ha stått stilla och inte gjort någonting? Skulle jag ha låtit dem döda er allesammans? Ni är den enda familj jag har!" vrålade han och kände hur hela hans kropp skakade till. Han var tvungen att sätta sig ner igen när det svartnade för ögonen. Tröttheten sköljde över honom återigen, att han inte hade sovit på nästan två dygn började sätta sina spår på honom nu.

"Förstår du inte Lily?" fortsatte han lågt och kände hur han hade allas blickar på sig där han satt med ansiktet i sina händer. "Jag har ingenting kvar ifall ni skulle försvinna, jag har ingen familj kvar längre. Ni är min familj."

Det blev tyst en lång stund efter det han hade sagt. Han vågade inte se upp från sina händer och möta de andras blickar. Det kändes som om han hade svikit dem genom att nästan ha förstört allt som de kämpade mot när han övervägde att gå över till Voldemort sida. Han hade inte tänkt sig för i det ögonblicket, han hade bara handlat impulsivt, det som han var bäst på att göra. Han var den typen, han agerade först och tänkte över konsekvenserna efteråt.

"Vi skulle aldrig ha gått med i Orden" mumlade Lily lågt. James blev tvungen att se upp från sina händer nu. Lily hade korsat armarna över sitt bröst och stod nu och bet på sin högerhands naglar som hon brukade göra när hon var orolig. Han svarade inte henne, mest för att han själv kände likadant.

_De skulle aldrig ha gått med i Orden._

Det var Dumbledore som bröt tystnaden efter en liten stund.

"Ta lite choklad."

Allesammans i köket såg förvånat på Dumbledore, som hade dragit upp sin trollstav och pekade med den mot chokladkakan. De sju bitarna flög upp i luften och susade fram till var och en i gänget.

"Ät den, ni kommer må bättre efteråt" sa Dumbledore när han såg deras misstänksamma miner. Försiktigt och avvaktande tog de allesammans varsin chokladbit. När James som siste man tog sin bit nickade Dumbledore nöjt och gick ut ur köket. I förbifarten så sa han över sin axel till dem: "Vi borde inte vänta alltför länge med begravningen."

Och med dem orden var Dumbledore borta. Tystnaden lade sig över köket likt ett lock efter det att Dumbledore hade nämnt begravningen. Det var med en enorm ansträngning som James lyckades få ur sig att de borde gå och sova. Ingen sa något och ingen sa emot honom. Rachel reste sig först upp av alla och lade en arm över Lily och styrde henne ut ur köket. De hörde alla hur en dörr någon minut senare stängdes igen. James satt fortfarande kvar på stolen och visste inte riktigt vart han skulle gå för att sova. Han hade en känsla av att det var nog bäst att hålla sig borta från Lily tills hon hade sovit ut; han ville inte gärna starta ett nytt krig med henne.

"Kommer du med eller?"

Sirius såg frågande på honom. James nickade och reste sig upp. Han kunde alltid sova på soffan tänkte han innan han kom på att Chloé kanske inte hade blivit flyttad ännu. Han rörde sig inte ur fläcken innan han bestämde sig för att han nog i vilket fall om helst nog inte skulle kunna somna. Han kunde se efter ifall Dumbledore behövde hjälpt med något, eller ifall någon annan från Orden behövde hjälp.

Men när han började gå ut från köket kände han hur köket började snurra. Benen vek sig under honom och för ett ögonblick föll hela hans värld i mörker. När han kunde se igen så låg han ner på köksgolvet, kallsvettandes och med hjärtat bultande likt en bongotrumma.

"James, mår du bra?" frågade Sirius oroligt och störtade fram mot honom. James tänkte nicka, men kände sedan hur hans mage vände sig inombords. Han var tvungen att täcka för sin mun med bägge händerna för att inte spy rakt ut. Remus verkade vara först att förstå vad som höll på att hända och inom ett ögonblick hade han gripit tag i den närmaste hinken ur städskåpet och höll den framför James. All mat som James hade fått i sig under gårdagen åkte ur honom på några ögonblick. Han var tvungen att stödja sig mot Sirius för att inte falla ihop helt och hållet med han fortsatte att spy. Kallsvetten rann om honom, köket snurrade fortfarande framför honom och benen kändes som om de var gjorda av kokta spagetti.

"Kom James, vi måste få in dig i badrummet" sa Remus och tog tag om honom och drog med hjälp av sin varulvsstyrka upp honom från golvet. Sirius tog tag om hans ena arm och höll hinken i den andra. Tillsammans med Remus hjälp lyckades de få in honom i badrummet på övervåningen. Väl där inne låste de dörren och började dra av James hans kläder. Det tog en lång stund för James att inse att hans klädnader var nedkladdade av blod från striden och hans spyor. Han hade uppenbarligen inte prickat riktigt rätt i hinken när han hade spytt.

"Ni… ni b-behöver inte… jag klarar mig" sa James med en ynklig röst. Han förstod inte varifrån all denna ynklighet kom ifrån eller varför han reagerade såhär. Det enda han visste var att när Remus och Sirius släppte taget om honom när han envist skulle bevisa för dem att han klarade sig så höll han på att ramla ihop.

"Det tror jag så mycket jag vill om att du klarar dig själv utan att du faller ihop" sa Sirius och grep tag om James arm. "Seså, av med tröjan så får vi tvätta av dig."

James gav med sig och blundade. Han kände varenda rörelse som han vänner gjorde, hur de torkade av honom med en blöt handduk, hur de sköljde av hans hår från svett och hur de baddade han panna.

"Du är ju brännhet" sa Remus när han lade sin svala hade mot James panna.

Tre gånger spydde James igen medan de tvättade av honom. Det kändes som om hela hans mage skulle vända sig in och ut varje gång han spydde tyckte James och kände hur även några tårar rann ner längst hans kinder för att det gjorde så ont. Varken Remus eller Sirius sa något om det, de tog hand om honom som om han var deras barn med maginfluensan.

Medan de sakta men säkert tvättade av honom kände James hur han lika sakta men säkert domnade bort. Han var medveten om varenda rörelse som han vänner gjorde, vartenda ord de sa till honom när de pratade. Han hörde allt och såg allt, men hans kropp kändes som om den hade blivit utsatt av en lamslagningsbesvärjelse. Han hade inte kraft nog att ens lyfta upp sina armar när Sirius skulle trä på honom en ren tröja.

"James?"

Han slöt sakta sina ögon. En behaglig känsla spred sig inom honom. Det kändes som om han höll på att dåsa till, som om han var på gränsen mellan vaken och sovandetillstånd.

"James, stanna här hos oss" hörde han Sirius säga till honom, men den behagliga känslan var för mäktig för honom att motstå.

"För i helvete James, var bara vaken i någon minut till." Remus röst lät som om den kom från änden av ett långt rör. Det gick inte att motstå den behagliga känslan, han var så trött, han ville bara sova… sova tills allt löste sig… sova tills den behagliga känslan tillät honom att vakna…

James svimmade halvvägs till Sirius rum. Både Remus och Sirius höll på att tappa balansen då, James vägde för mycket för till och med Remus med sin varulvsstyrka. De ropade på hjälp medan de försökte allt vad de kunde flytta på honom. Peter rusade till undsättning nerifrån vardagsrummet där han hade hjälpt Frank med att städa upp efter striden. Både Nike och Rachel ingrep och med gemensamma krafter lyckades alla fem få James i Sirius säng.

Lily låg och sov tungt i hennes och James rum. Hon sov så tungt att hon nog inte skulle ha märkt ifall ännu en strid utbröt i huset…

'_Someday when we're at the same place  
__When we're on the same road  
__When it's okay to hold my hand without feeling lost  
__Without all the excuses  
__When it's just because  
__You love me, you let me, you need me, then maybe, maybe  
__All you have to do is hold me  
__And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
__If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe'_

"Jag hoppas James mår bättre snart" mumlade Rachel medan hon bytte om till sin pyjamas. Remus nickade medhållande medan han bäddade upp deras säng. Han tyckte det var ett mindre mirakel att ingen av Dödsätarna hade flytt upp till övervåningen och han var smått förundrad över det. Men tacksam också, de slapp i alla fall städa upp hela huset.

"Du tror väl inte att han är allvarligt sjuk?" undrade Rachel samtidigt som hon drog över en alldeles för stor Systrarna Spök t-shirt över huvudet. "Vi kanske ska ta honom till st. Mungos för säkerhetskull?"

"Han klarar sig" sa Remus lugnande och vände sig mot Rachel. "Han har råkat ut för värre saker förr."

Rachel nickade innan hon suckade och satte sig ner på sängkanten. Remus såg på Rachels ryggtavla en lång stund innan han gick runt sängen och satte sig på knä framför henne.

"Allt kommer att ordna sig" sa han lågt till henne och lade sina händer över hennes. Rachel nickade svagt innan hon häftigt skakade på sitt huvud.

"Det var inte meningen att Du-vet-vem skulle döda henne" viskade hon tyst och slöt sina ögon. "Förbannelsen var inte menad för henne, ändå så dödade han henne."

"Du vet att Voldemort inte tänker sådär, han dödar utan att blinka" sa Remus. Rachel ryckte till när Remus uttalade Voldemort namn. "Och när ska du våga uttala hans riktiga namn?" tillade Remus när han såg Rachels ryckning.

Rachel svarade honom inte, utan öppnade sina ögon och gav honom en blick som antydde på att hon inte var på humör för en sådan diskussion just nu. Remus ignorerade hennes blick.

"Dumbledore uttalar Voldemort namn, James, Lily och Sirius också" fortsatte han. "Chloé sa också Voldemort."

"Åh, så modiga ni är då" muttrade Rachel och drog tillbaka sina händer från Remus. "Men alla i det här huset är inte lika modiga som ni fyra är. Vissa fruktar honom."

Remus suckade innan han ryckte på axlarna.

"Som du vill" sa han och såg upp mot henne. "Men du ska ändå inte anklaga dig själv till Chloés död. Tänkt om det hade varit du som han dödade istället?"

"Men det gjorde han inte, han dödade Chloé som var helt oskyldig!" utbrast Rachel argt och drog sina händer genom hennes mörka hår.

"Så du menar att han istället skulle ha dödat dig?"  
"Nej, jag är också oskyldig. Men förbannelsen var menad till Lily eller James."

"Men de är ju lika oskyldiga som du är och som Chloé var och som någon annan i det här huset är." Remus såg oförstående upp mot Rachel.

"Men de har ju uppenbarligen gjort något!" utropade Rachel argt medan hon ställde sig upp och gick förbi Remus som fortfarande satt på huk. "Du-vet-vem vill se dem döda, de måste ha gjort någonting mot honom då!"

Remus blev tyst en stund medan han såg ner mot sina fötter där han satt på huk. Rachel hade gått fram till fönstret i deras rum och stod nu med händerna lutad mot det och såg ut.

"Så du tycker att Lily och James istället skulle ha dött?" Remus fråga var inte mer än en viskning, men ändå hördes den klart genom deras rum. Rachel blundade hårt och svalade innan hon nickade.

"Chloé var min bästa vän" började hon.

"James är min bästa vän."

"Men du har Sirius och Peter också!" röt Rachel argt utan att vända sig om.

"Du har ju Lily och Nike" sa Remus och satte sig ner på sängkanten istället.

"_Chloé var min bästa vän_!" skrek Rachel och vände sig om mot Remus nu. "De band som du och resten av marodörerna har är band som varken Lily, Nike eller jag har och kommer aldrig någonsin att ha. De är mina vänner, men Chloé var min bästa vän!"

"Så du menar att det är okej för mig att mista James, men inte för dig att mista Chloé därför att jag har Sirius och Peter kvar?"

"Visst är jag hemsk?" Rachel knöt sina händer och knep ihop sina läppar medan ögonen strömmade över av tårar. "Jag önskar att din bästa vän var död istället för Chloé, jag önskar att en av mina vänner var död istället för Chloé."

Remus satt ett tag och betraktade Rachel medan hon grät. Han reste sig sedan upp och gick fram och omfamnade henne. Rachel lade sitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg och grät tyst mot hans pyjamasskjorta.

"Du är inte hemsk" började han och strök henne över ryggen. "Du är bara i chock, det är normalt att reagera såhär. Du behöver få sova lite, du ska se att du mår bättre i morgon."

"Men förstår du ingenting!" skrek hon och slet sig loss från hans grepp. "Jag vill att James och Lily skulle ha dött istället, jag tycker att de förtjänade det mer än vad Chloé gjorde! Jag är hemsk, jag är värre än Du-vet-vem, men allt du säger är att allt kommer att bli bra!"

Remus suckade och såg ner mot sina fötter igen. Han vacklade till när Rachel slog till honom på armen. Tårarna glänste längst hennes kinder, hon andades häftigt och såg ut som om hon skulle explodera när som helst.

"Varför blir du inte arg?" skrek hon och slog ännu en gång mot hans arm. Slagen var inte hårda, men han blev ändå förvånad över Rachels reaktion.

"Ta det lugnt Rachel" sa han. Rachel gav upp ett skrik av frustration och putade in honom mot motsatta vägg.

"TA DET LUGNT?" skrek hon och stampade med ena foten i golvet för att undertrycka sin mening. "TA DET LUGNT, ÄR DET DE ENDA DU HAR ATT SÄGA?"

"Men vad är det du vill att jag ska säga?" frågade Remus och blåste irriterat bort sitt hår från ögonen. Rachel rev sig själv i håret och stampade ännu en gång i golvet.

"REAGERA!" vrålade hon. "JAG FÖROLÄMPAR DINA VÄNNER, JAG SLÅR PÅ DIG, MEN DET ÄNDA DU GÖR ÄR ATT VARA LUGN OCH SÄGA ATT JAG SKA TA DET LUGN!"

Remus svarade inte utan såg ner mot sina fötter. Rachel andades häftigare än någonsin, innan hon suckade frustrerat och stegrade iväg fram och tillbaka över rummet.

"Du är alltid lugn!" utropade hon plötsligt och pekade mot honom medan hon gick. "Du blir aldrig arg, du tappar aldrig greppet om dig själv. Du hjälper folk vad de än har gjort mot dig tidigare och du är alltid snäll mot allt och alla trots vad de säger till dig!"

"Alla förtjänar en andra chans" mumlade han utan att möta Rachels blick.

"MEN DU ÄR JU INTE NATURLIG!" skrek hon och stannade upp i sin vandring. "Du måste kunna bli arg, du kan annars inte vara normal!"

"Men vad ska jag säga då!" utbrast Remus plötsligt och såg upp från sina fötter och slog ut sina armar. "Ska jag slåss som James och Sirius? Ska jag förolämpa folk som James och Sirius? Ska jag skrika som James och Sirius? Jag är inte dem!"

"Men du måste ju kunna bli arg!"

"JAG ÄR ARG NU!" skrek Remus för att överösta Rachel. "Jag är arg, för du förolämpar mig! Du är självisk som hellre vill se mina vänner döda än din bästa vän! Jag är också ledsen över att Chloé är död, men jag kan inte återuppväcka folk från de döda! Tro mig, ifall jag hade kunnat det skulle jag ha gjort det!"

"Jag vet det, men det betyder fortfarande att jag inte kan få önska det!"

"Nej" sa Remus. "Det kan du. Men du är fortfarande den mest själviska personen jag någonsin har fått träffa. Lily är gravid, det skulle betyda att om James och Lily dog som du nu önskar, så skulle det vara tre personer som dog. Skulle du kunna ha det på ditt samvete att ett liv som inte ens fick en chans att leva dog bara för att du hellre ville att Chloé skulle leva?"

Rachel såg på honom med hatiska ögon. Utan att svara gick hon fram till sängen, sträckte sig efter hans kudde och slängde den till honom innan hon gick fram till dörren och öppnade den.

"Jag vill att du går" sa hon kallt och såg på honom. Remus såg förvånat på henne.

"Får jag inte sova här?"

"Nej, jag vill inte ha dig i samma säng som mig just nu" svarade Rachel.

"Var ska jag sova då?"

"Jag vet inte, jag trodde du hade Sirius och James och Peter som dina bästa vänner. Du kan säkert sova hos någon av dem." Hon nickade ut genom dörren och kunde inte ha varit tydligare med sin mening. Remus suckade och såg genast ut att ha åldrats flera år.

"Rachel…" började han, men Rachel avbröt honom.

"Ut."

Han tog kudden under sin arm och gick mot dörren. När han passerade Rachel stannade han upp och såg på henne.

"Jag gick för långt. Det är därför jag inte blir arg, jag vill inte såra folk. Förlåt." Rachel tittade ut genom dörren utan att ta någon notis av hans ursäkt. Han suckade och såg på Rachel ännu en gång innan han gick ut genom dörren. Han hann knappt sätta bägge fötterna utanför tröskeln innan Rachel smällde igen dörren bakom honom. Remus suckade tungt innan han styrde stegen mot Sirius rum.

Sirius såg upp mot honom där han satt i en fåtölj och läste. James låg i Sirius säng och såg ut att sova tungt. Han kallsvettades fortfarande och Sirius hade lagt en blöt handduk på James panna.

"Får jag sova här?" frågade Remus och visade fram sin kudde medan han betraktade sin sovande vän. Sirius nickade mot en järnsäng han hade trollat dit tidigare till sig själv.

"Du kan ta den, jag är inte trött än" sa han och slog ihop sin bok. Remus kände Sirius blickar medan han med ryggen vänd mot honom lade dit sin kudde och lade sig ner på sängen på sidan så att han kunde se James.

"Jag hörde dig och Rachel nyss" sa Sirius ogenerat. "Det lät som om det var ett riktigt bråk."

Remus svarade först inte utan betraktade James.

"Det går över" svarade han bara innan han rullade över på andra sidan och vände ryggen mot Sirius.

' _I'm confusing as hell  
__Yeah I'm north and south  
__And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
__but what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
__And I promise I'll try  
__Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
__Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
__Then maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe, _

_One day, we'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
__Every little thing, oh yeah maybe, you'll need me, you'll love me, you'll love me then'_

Nike tittade försiktigt ut genom dörren till sitt rum och hann precis se Remus marschera in till Sirius sovrum. Hon öppnade dörren helt och gick fram till Rachel och Remus rum. Utan att knacka öppnade hon dörren och steg in i sovrummet.

Rachel satt på sängkanten med sitt ansikte i sina händer.

"Hej" sa Nike och stegade fram till Rachel och satte sig ner på sängkanten. Rachel svarade henne inte.

"Hur är det?" frågade Nike och lade en arm omkring Rachels axlar. "Jag hörde dig och Remus bråka förut."

"Hörde du det?" mumlade Rachel in i sina händer innan hon strök dem över huvudet och lät dem vila på hennes nacke. Nike log ett snett leende medan hon betraktade Rachel.

"Tja, jag tror att de borta på Hogwarts hörde er" sa hon. "Det var svårt att undgå att inte höra er, speciellt dig Rachel. Dig hörde man mest."

"Ja, jo, Remus blir tydligen inte så lätt arg av sig" mumlade hon. "Han är för bra för mig egentligen" tillade hon sedan och stirrade planlöst ner i golvet.

"Varför säger du något sånt?" Nike höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen. "Du och Remus är… tja, ni är perfekta för varandra."

Utan att Nike egentligen ville det så kände hon ett styng av svartsjuka mot Rachel. Hon motade snabbt ner svartsjukan till tårna och ägnade istället sin uppmärksamhet åt Rachel. När Rachel inte sa någonting så tillade Nike:

"Om han är nu för bra för dig så måste du vara för bra för honom."

"Men jag är verkligen inte bra för honom!" utropade Rachel och ställde sig upp. "Jag är hemsk, jag sa så mycket dumt om honom och om hans vänner. Ändå så lugnar han mig och säger att allt kommer att bli bra."

"Han älskar ju dig" sa Nike och svalde ner gråtklumpen.

"Men jag är ändå hemsk" sa Rachel och såg sig själv i spegeln. "Han… han skulle vara mycket lyckligare utan mig" tillade hon lågt medan hon betraktade sin spegelbild.

Det blev tyst en lång stund innan Rachel snodde runt och rusade fram till garderoben och började rota fram alla sina kläder och sin koffert.

"Vad gör du?" undrade Nike förvånat.

"Jag måste sticka" svarade Rachel jäktande. "Jag… min morbror bor i Frankrike, jag kan säkert bo hos honom ett litet tag innan jag hittar något eget…"

"Ska du flytta?" utropade Nike förvånat och kom snabbt på fötterna. "Men är du galen, du kan inte dra nu, inte precis efter att Chloé har dött!"

"Det är bäst så… bäst för alla…" mumlade Rachel och slängde ner sina kläder i kofferten utan att bry sig om att ta bort galgarna från dem. Hon drog upp sitt trollspö och viftade snabbt med det. Genast öppnades en låda bakom henne och allt hennes smink kom utflygandes och landade huller om buller i kofferten.

"Men… Rachel, gumman, du tänker inte klart just nu" sa Nike och stegade fram till Rachel och lade en hand över hennes trollspö. "Du… du är fortfarande i chock, vi är alla i chock."

Rachel slutade konstigt nog att slita ur alla sina kläder och stod och såg frånvarande in i garderoben. Snabbt tog Nike trollspöet ifrån Rachel och slängde den i sängen.

"Försök att sova lite så ska du se att det är bättre i morgon" sa Nike. "Eller att du i alla fall tänker klarare då."

Rachel sa ingenting, men nickade kort in i garderoben. Nike log mot henne och strök henne över kinden.

"Du, se på mig" sa hon. Rachel vred sitt huvud mot henne. Hennes ögon var varken tårögda eller arga, de såg bara på henne som om orken hade plötsligt försvunnit från dem.

"Allt kommer att bli bra ska du se" sa hon och omfamnade Rachel. Rachel tryckte sig hårt mot Nike och nickade in i hennes axel. Nöjd med det svaret höll Nike sedan Rachel på en armlängdsavstånd och såg på henne.

"Sov, vi behöver alla sova lite" sa hon och tillade: "Vill du att jag sitta hos dig tills du har somnat?"

Rachel skakade på huvudet. Nike nickade och strök Rachel en sista gång över kinden innan hon gick ut från rummet. Direkt när dörren hade stängts igen gick Rachel fram till sängen och plockade upp sitt trollspö. Hon svängde en sista gång med det och fick hennes strumpor att komma flygandes från byrålådan och landa i kofferten. Hon snodde runt en sista gång och såg på ett foto av henne och Remus på deras nattduksbord. Hon gjorde en ansatts att gå och hämta det, innan hon ändrade sig och stängde igen kofferten.

När hon precis skulle trolla så att kofferten lyftes upp från marken hejdade hon sig och såg mot skrivbordet. Ett pergamentpapper låg slarvigt undanstoppat av Remus. Hon bet sig fundersamt i läppen innan hon gick fram till skrivbordet, tog fram en fjäderpenna och bläck och började sakta skriva på pergamentet.

En stund senare vek hon pergamentet på mitten, skrev Remus namn på det och gick sedan fram till nattduksbordet där fotot på henne och Remus stod. Försiktigt lutade hon det hopvikta pergamentpappret mot ramen innan hon såg en stund på fotografiet. Hon bet sig själv i läppen och skakade sedan på huvudet innan hon gick tillbaka till sin koffert och greppade tag om den. Hon blundade hårt och en tår rann stilla nerför hennes kind. I nästa stund var hon borta.

' _I don't want to be tough  
__And I don't wanna be proud  
__I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
__I'm not lost, I need to be loved, I just need to be loved  
__I just want to be loved by you  
__And I won't stop cause I believe that maybe yeah maybe_

_Maybe yeah maybe  
__Maybe, maybe  
__I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
__but I'm thinking maybe, yeah, maybe you might,  
__Maybe, love maybe'_

_**Låt: Kelly Clarkson - Maybe**_


	9. I knew there’d come a day

**Kapitel 9: ****I knew there'd come a day I'd set you free**

'_A little late for all the things you didn't say  
__I'm not sad for you  
__But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste  
__'Cause I learned the truth  
__Your heart is in a place I no longer want to be  
__I knew there'd come a day I'd set you free 'cause  
__I'm sick and tired of always being sick and tired'_

Hon såg den där pojken igen, var det Harry han hette? Hon stod framför honom i Gryffindors sovsal, han satt ner på en av himmelsängarna med ansiktet begravt i sina händer. Lily sträckte ut handen för att röra vid honom, men handen åkte bara igenom hans axel. Förvånat såg hon på sig själv, men hela hon såg ut som vanligt.

Harry såg upp och såg rakt på henne, men uppenbarligen så såg han inte henne. Hon suckade och visste inte riktigt varför hon kände sig ledsen över att Harry inte såg henne. En lång stund så stirrade Harry planlöst rakt på henne, innan en knackning hördes. Både hon och Harry spratt till av förvåning.

Utan att vänta på svar öppnades dörren och en rödhårig flicka klev in och stängde tyst dörren bakom sig. Hon log mot Harry, men gick inte fram till honom. Lily kände igen henne, hon hade drömt om henne tidigare också.

"Hej" sa flickan lågt. Harry sa ingenting utan log ett snett leende mot henne. Ett leende som var slående likt James leenden han brukat le alla gånger när han hade försökt bjuda ut henne under deras tid på Hogwarts.

"Jag… jag ville bara se hur du mådde" började flickan och såg ner mot sina händer. Harry ställde sig upp, gick fram till henne och sköt in sitt finger under hennes haka.

"Jag mår fint" svarade han och log mot flickan, som log tillbaka och lade sina armar runt hans nacke. "Hur mår du?" frågade Harry sedan och lutade sina armar mot dörren bakom dem.

Flickan log bara tillsvars och gav Harry en försiktig kyss.

"Jag är bara glad att alla är oskadda" mumlade hon och lutade sin panna mot Harrys. Harry nickade, men sa ingenting på en lång stund. Lily satte sig ner på sängen mittemot betraktade paret. Det slog henne att Harry och flickan påminde om hon själv och James. Hon blev varm i hjärtat av att tänka det.

Flickan kollade upp mot Harrys ögon och stirrade in i dem med en halvöppen mun. Harry höll fortfarande sina armar lutade mot dörren bakom flickan.

"Du… du skötte dig bra mot Dödsätarna" mumlade Harry med en hes röst och lutade sig sakta ner mot flickan.

"Tack" viskade flickan innan hon drog honom närmare sig och gav Harry en djup kyss. Harry reagerade med att lägga sina händer på flickans höfter och trycka upp henne mot väggen. Flickan flämtade till när Harry försiktigt avbröt kyssen.

"Vi borde sluta nu innan…" Han flämtade även han och vilade med sin näsa mot hennes nyckelben. Flickan drog en hand genom hans redan ostyriga hår och andades häftigt.

"Innan vadå?" viskade hon lågt, innan deras ögon möttes återigen. Sekunden efteråt tryckte Harry flickan nära intill sig och vred henne bort från dörren medan han kysste henne. Flickans hand letade sig in mellan dem och började knäppa upp hans skjorta. Något fumligt försökte Harry göra detsamma med hennes, men hann inte så långt innan de föll ihop i sängen mittemot Lily. Det kändes som om det var fel av henne att titta på det hånglande paret, som uppenbarligen inte skulle hångla så länge till.

Harry hade nu fått av sig sin skjorta och en senig med ändå muskulös överkropp uppenbarades. Lily kom på sig själv med att stirra på ett födelsemärke på Harrys högra skuldra som såg exakt likadant ut som hennes och som satt på exakt samma ställe.

Nu hade även flickan fått av sig sin skjorta och hennes kjol höll på att följa samma väg. Hon höll på att knäppa upp Harrys bälte, och det var när Harry stönade svagt mot hennes läppar som hon vaknade upp som från en dröm. Snabbt lade hon bägge sina händer mot Harrys bröstkorg och avbröt deras kyss.

"Vi kanske… du kanske har rätt" mumlade hon flämtandes och såg upp mot Harrys ögon. Harry hävde sig upp på raka armar, men flyttade sig inte från henne.

"Om du vill det så" sa han lågt och tog inte sina ögon från flickans.

"Egentligen inte, men-" Harry böjde ner sitt huvud och gav henne en försiktig kyss, nästan blygsam. "Min mamma kommer att slå ihjäl mig ifall vi går längre" mumlade flickan och studerade Harrys anletsdrag. Harry log mot henne.

"Det är väl snarare så att det är mig hon kommer att slå ihjäl" sa han och log ett retsamt leende i klass med Sirius och James.

Flickan log mot Harry innan hon tryckte Harry mot sig och rullade runt så att hon hamnade över honom. De möttes i ännu en djup kyss och klumpigt försökte Harry knäppa upp flickans behå. Lily slöt sina ögon för en kort stund, men när hon inte längre kunde höra några ljud så öppnade hon försiktigt ögonen och fann sig själv stirra upp mot ett vitt tak.

Det var en dröm, tänkte hon, log och rullade över på sidan för att krypa ihop mot James. _Men James låg inte bredvid henne_. Lily satte sig upp och tittade sig omkring i rummet efter James, innan minnet kom ifatt henne.

Hon fick bråttom upp ur sängen och brydde sig inte om att sätta på sig något annat över den alldeles förstora T-shirten med Systrarna Spök på framsidan. Hon stormade ut från sovrummet och in i Sirius rum för att fråga vart någonstans James sov, när hon såg att både Remus och Sirius satt vakna runt Sirius säng. Hon såg först inte att det låg ytterligare än person i sängen förrän hon hade kommit fram till en extrasäng som hade ställts dit.

"James" sa hon bara och satte sig på huk bredvid sängen. James såg ut att sova oroligt. Hela han var genomvåt av svett och han ryckte hela tiden till med huvudet. En rynka mellan hans ögonbryn hade trätt fram när hon steg in i rummet.

"Han har hög feber" förklarade Remus och lade en lugnande hand över hennes axel. "Han började kräkas efter det att du hade gått och svimmade sedan när han var på väg hit."

"Han har sovit hela tiden, i början sov han lugnt och stilla, men för ett par timmar sedan så började han kallsvettas och kasta sig hit och dit i sängen" fortsatte Sirius och baddade James panna med en handduk. "Han mumlar saker, men det går inte att höra vad han säger."

Lily nickade och studerade James ansikte. Hon undrade vad han drömde om.

--

"Lily?"

Hon måste ha slumrat till vid James säng, för när hon såg upp var det mörkt utanför fönstret. Hon gäspade stort och sträckte på sig innan hennes blick föll på James. Han andades inte lika tungt och oregelbundet som tidigare utan lättare nu.

"Jag tror att han håller på och vaknar" mumlade Sirius och drog trött en hand genom sitt hår. Lily såg en kort stund på Sirius och slogs över att hur nära han stod James. Han måste inte ha sovit någonting under natten eller dagen.

James rörde på sig i sängen och knöt ihop sin hand så hårt att knogarna vitnade.

"James?" sa Lily lågt och sträckte på sig innan hon lade sin hand över hans. "James, vakna, snälla vakna."

James knyckte till med huvudet som om han hade hört henne, innan hela hans kropp spändes som i plågor.

"Vad drömmer han om egentligen?" undrade Remus förvånat och lade sina händer över James bröstkorg för att hålla honom still. Lily vågade inte ens tänka på vad James kunde drömma, utan satte sig ner på sängkanten och grep tag i hans ena hand med bägge händerna.

"Vakna nu James" sa hon och hoppades att hennes ton lät lugnande. För hon kände sig just nu allt annat än lugn.

"Vänta" mumlade James, för första gång hörde alla tre vad han sa. "Vänta…"

"Det är okej, James, jag är här" sa Lily och böjde sig fram för att stryka bort några svettdroppar från James tinning. Han knyckte igen med huvudet som om han hade hört henne, innan han spände sin kropp igen.

"Hur är det med han?" Nike kom inrusande i rummet med sitt hår på ena änden som om hon just hade vaknat.

"Jag tror att han håller på och vaknar" sa Sirius.

"Det trodde du för en kvart sen också" muttrade Remus och drog frustrerat en hand genom sitt hår.

"Jamen, det såg ut som han höll på att göra det" sa Sirius till sitt försvar och såg förvånat upp mot Remus.

"Men han gör ju uppenbarligen inte det, det ser mer ut som om han har… inte fan vet jag, panikattack eller något sånt!"

"Ta det lugnt Måntand, du behöver inte bli arg."

"Det är inte jag som sprider falska förhoppningar om att James ska bli bra när det snarar verkar som om han blir sämre!" Remus reste sig upp och sparkade arg till sin tältsäng. Det blev tyst en lång stund efter det, med undantag från James mumlingar.

"Du, förlåt, jag hade fel, jag hoppades väl snarare på att han höll på bli bättre, men du behöver inte ta ut din ilska på mig" sa Sirius medan han baddade James panna med en handduk. "Jag vet att du och Rachel har bråkat, men det är faktiskt inte mitt fel, så låt bli att skrika åt mig. Det kommer inte direkt göra saken bättre."

Remus suckade tungt och lutade sitt huvud mot väggen.

"Förlåt" mumlade han.

Lily visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. Bara att så fort James vaknade skulle hon gå in till Rachel och prata med henne om vad som hade hänt. I samma stund som hon tänkte det ryckte James till och mumlade:

"Lily…"

Allesammans i rummet såg på varandra innan de betraktade Lily igen. James ryckte till en andra gång och hon kunde se hur hans ögon rörde sig innanför ögonlocken.

"Nej…" mumlade James och ryckte till en tredje gång. "Nej… låt henne vara… Lily…"

Hon grep tag om hans hand och höll den med bägge sina händer. Hon vågade inte säga något, stämningen låg och tryckte i rummet.

"Lily!"

Plötsligt så slog James upp sina ögon och flög upp ur sängen. Hans hand gled ur hennes grepp medan han skräckslaget mötte hennes blick. Lily var tvungen att rygga tillbaka när hon mötte de bruna ögonen. De såg ut som om de just hade sett döden själv. De såg nästan galna ut.

"Det… det är okej James" sa hon och sträckte ut sin hand och lade den ovanpå James hand. Han ryckte till och såg sedan ner mot den. Det tog en lång stund innan han slappnade av igen.

"Var är jag någonstans?" mumlade han och slöt sina ögon en kort stund medan han drog en hand över sitt ansikte.

"Du är i mitt rum" svarade Sirius. "Du svimmade när du höll på att gå hit, du har sovit fram tills nu."

"Vad har hänt?" mumlade James och drog med bägge händerna den här gången över ansiktet. "Ingen… ingen är väl död?"

Alla fyra i rummet mötte varandras blickar innan de såg på James.

"Chloé är död" sa Nike försiktigt. "Kommer du inte ihåg det, kommer du inte ihåg vad som har hänt?"

James svarade först inte utan såg upp från sina händer och stirrade planlöst framför sig. Lily betraktade James och märkte att han såg omtumlad ut.

"Voldemort var här" sa han tillsist lågt och drog händerna genom sitt hår. "Och vi stred. Och Chloé blev dödad, och sen pratade Dumbledore med oss. Och sen… sen började jag må dåligt. Sen minns jag bara drömmar… konstiga drömmar…"

James började skaka igen. Lily sträckte fram sin hand och lade den över James panna. Den var fortfarande brännhet.

"Jag drömde om honom igen… Harry, jag tror att han heter Harry" mumlade James. Han verkade inte ta större notis om Lilys hand på hans panna. Hon i sin tur blev förundrad över att han visste vem Harry var. "Jag såg honom… han stred också mot Voldemort… och jag drömde om mina föräldrar. De stod först i en spegel, med alla mina släktingar… ni var där också, ni stod bredvid dem. Och sen såg jag dem igen, samma dröm som jag drömde natten de blev dödade…"

Han slöt ögonen igen och lade sina händer runt nacken. Lily flyttade sig närmare James och tog inte bort sin hand från hans panna.

"Och sen… jag såg Lily… i ett hus, ett stort hus. Fast inte det här huset, det var mer gammeldags. Hon bar på ett barn…"

Hon lade omedvetet en hand över sin mage och föreställde sig den sparkande bebisen därinne. Leende strök hon försiktigt James över pannan.

"Hon… hon skrek. Och grät… och hon rusade sedan upp för en trappa och låste en dörr om sig." James svalde hårt innan han fortsatte. "Men någon sprängde upp dörren och kom efter henne och sen spred sig ett grönt ljus i hela rummet… och sen… sen…"

James tyckte sig inte förmå att avsluta meningen, men han behövde det inte. Hans budskap krävdes inte ett geni att klura ut.

Lily svalde hårt och såg på James medan hon fortsatte att stryka hans panna försiktigt. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga.

"Det var så verkligt… allt var så verkligt… och jag blev så rädd…" James fortsatte att mumla och lade sina händer över munnen, fortfarande med slutna ögon. Det var först när Sirius lade en hand över hans axel som han öppnade sina ögon och såg upp mot Lily som om det var första gången han såg henne. Utan att säga någonting drog han in henne i sin famn och borrade ner sin näsa i hennes axel. Lily kramade tillbaka honom lika hårt som han kramade henne. Hela han var alldeles kallsvettig och kokande het. Tröjan klibbade sig fast på hans överkropp och hans hår hängde ner i ögonen.

En lång stund satt de bara sådär, hårt omfamnande varandra utan att säga någonting. Det var först när Remus harklade sig som de båda såg upp.

"Jag går och säger till Rachel, hon vill säkert se dig också" sa han. James nickade och såg för ett ögonblick förvirrad ut innan han nickade igen och borrade åter ner sin näsa i hennes axel.

"Du får aldrig lämna mig" mumlade han lågt mot hennes axel och kysste den fjäderlätt. En rysning spred sig genom Lily när han kysste henne där.

"Jag är så sömnig" mumlade han igen och kändes återigen tung i kroppen. Lily nickade och slet sig motvilligt fri från James famn. Trots att hon redan visste att han var brännhet lade hon sin handflata mot hans panna igen.

"Du är brännhet" sa hon och putade försiktigt ner honom mot kuddarna igen. "Försök att somna om."

James nickade och var nära att somna om igen när ett kraschande läte hördes från Remus och Rachels rum. Lily och Sirius reste sig snabbt upp och James flög som skjuten ur en kanon upp ur sängen. Nike hade redan hunnit rusa i förväg och var tätt följd av de andra tre. De rusade in i Remus och Rachels rum och tvärstannade sedan när de såg Remus sittandes på sängkanten med ett pergamentpapper i händerna.

_På golvet låg glassplitter efter ett fotografi._

' _Your love is unfair  
__You live in a world where you didn't listen  
__And you didn't care  
__So I'm floating, I'm floating on air  
__No warning of such a sad song  
__Of broken hearts  
__My dreams of fairy tales and fantasies  
__Were torn apart' _

Bråket mellan honom och Rachel var som bortblåst från Remus när han med snabba steg gick tvärsöver hallen och in i deras rum utan att knacka.

"Rachel, du måste komma, James har…"

Remus tystnade tvärt när han upptäckte att sovrummet var tomt.

"… vaknat" avslutade han och såg sig omkring i rummet. "Rachel?"

Han gick fram till garderoben och såg att det bara var hans kläder kvar i den. En lång stund så stod han bara där och såg in i den utan att riktigt ta in vad som stod på. När han sedan vände sig om såg han att hennes koffert var borta också. Remus lät blicken fara runt i hela rummet och såg att allt som en gång i tiden hade tillhört Rachel var borta. Hans blick fastnade på nattduksbordet, där ett pergamentpapper som hopvikt låg stödd mot fotografiet på honom och Rachel tillsammans i slutet av deras sjunde år. Han gick långsamt fram dit, rädd för att läsa innehållet i brevet. För det måste vara ett brev, det måste vara ett brev från Rachel där hon förklarade allting. En förklaring till varför hennes kläder saknades, varför hennes böcker, hennes smycken, alla hennes ägodelar saknades.

_En enkel, en simpel förklaring till varför hon helt plötsligt inte fanns i rummet._

En lång stund, som egentligen inte varade i mer än i några sekunder, stod Remus framför nattduksbordet innan han tog mod till sig och tog upp pergamentpappret. Långsamt, oändligt långsamt, vecklade han upp pappret och läste raderna som stod skrivna på det. De var inte många, närmare bestämt sex stycken.

_Remus,  
__Hata mig inte. Jag kan helt enkelt inte stanna kvar här. Jag måste bort härifrån, bort från en plats där jag riskeras att bli dödad när jag minst anar.  
__Jag är rädd, det förnekar jag inte. Det är därför jag flyr. Du kan få tycka att jag är en stor fegis, ärligt talat klandrar jag dig inte att tycka så.  
__Förlåt mig._

Darrande satte han sig ner på sängkanten och stirrade chockat på texten framför honom. Han var tvungen att läsa om brevet tre gånger innan budskapet sjönk in i honom. Ilsket knölade han ihop pergamentpappret i sin hand, men släppte det inte. Istället reste han sig upp och fattade tag i fotografiet. Han ägnade inte det en endaste blick, utan kastade med hela sin varulvsstyrka in det i spegeln framför honom. Spegeln och glaset i fotografiet brast med en hög krasch och gick i tusen bitar. Remus försökte vråla ut lite av hans smärta, men det enda som undslapp ur honom var en darrande suckning innan han satte sig tungt ner på sängkanten och lade sitt ansikte i sina händer.

Det dröjde bara några sekunder senare innan Nike, Sirius, Lily och James kom inrusande i rummet. Alla fyra såg skrämda och halvt skräckslagna ut, innan deras miner utbytes mot förvåning när de fick se glassplittret och den krossade spegeln på väggen.

"Vad har hänt?" utbrast Lily förvånat och såg på Remus. Han svarade dem inte utan begravde sitt ansikte om möjligt ännu djupare i sina händer.

"Vad har hänt Måntand?" undrade Sirius oroligt och klev försiktigt över glassplittret och satte sig ner på sängkanten bredvid honom. Sängen sviktade något när Sirius satte sig ner.

Remus förmådde sig inte mer än att skaka på huvudet, det kändes som om han hade tillfälligt slagits av tunghäfta.

"Var är Rachel?" James fråga fick hela rummet att tystna. Genast blev det en spänd stämning i rummet när allas uppmärksamhet riktades mot Remus helt och hållet.

Han förmådde sig inte att prata ännu, men tvingade sig att kolla upp från sina händer och mötte James bruna blick. Hans medmarodör och blodbroder såg likblek ut och var fortfarande kallsvettig. Han svajade lätt där han stod, men såg ändå stark ut, precis som James brukade göra, hur knäckt eller hur upprörd han än var.

Utan att säga något sträckte han fram pergamentpappret till James. Lättast hade det varit ifall han hade givit det till Sirius, men han ville att James skulle läsa det. Konstigt nog så trodde Remus att James skulle förstå honom bäst av alla just nu. Trots allt så hade han ju tillbringat större delen av sitt tonår att jaga och sukta efter Lily, medan Sirius inte hade behövt anstränga sig speciellt mycket för att få tjejer.

På lätt skakiga och ostadiga ben gick James över glassplittret och fram till Remus. Han mötte Remus blick innan han tog emot pergamentpappret och läste det tyst för sig själv innan även han argt knölade ihop det i sin hand.

"Vad?" Sirius såg oroligt från James till Remus, som hade börjat skaka okontrollerbart. Medan James läste upp meddelandet på pergamentpappret så slog det honom att Rachel hade lämnat honom. Han var ensam, hans kärlek hade lämnat honom med ett kort brev som förklaring.

_Han hade inte ens varit värd ett öga mot öga förklaring._

Remus ryckte till när Sirius lade sin hand på hans axel.

"Jag är så ledsen Måntand" sa han och såg uppriktigt ledsen ut. Remus nickade bara och såg sedan upp mot James, som satte sig ner på andra sidan om honom och lade en arm runt hans axlar. Mer behövdes inte säga mellan dem, de var ju inte marodörerna för inget.

'_I lost my peace of mind somewhere along the way  
__I knew there'd come a time you'd hear me say  
__I'm sick and tired of always being sick and tired  
__My love is on the line, my love...  
__Your love is unfair  
__You live in a world where you didn't listen  
__And you didn't care  
__So I'm floating, I'm floating on air__'_

**Låt: Anastacia - Sick and tired**


	10. So here I go with all my fears

**Kapitel 10: ****So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

'_And I don't know  
__This could break my heart or save me  
__Nothing's real  
__Until you let go completely  
__So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
__So here I go with all my fears weighing on me'_

Ibland så flyger tiden iväg. Utan att någon i huset hann blinka hade sommaren passerat och hösten var där för att stanna. Träden sprakade i orange, gult och brunt. Vissa träd hade redan förlorat alla sina löv. Himlen upptogs av gråa moln och kyliga vindar, men vissa dagar lyckades solen tränga fram och värmde upp den frusna marken något.

Det hade gått tre månader sedan striden i huset. Tre månader sedan Chloé dog och tre månader sedan Rachel hade lämnat dem. Ingen av dem i huset pratade om Rachel, men dessto mer om Chloé. Trots det så höll James, Sirius och Peter ett vakande öga på Remus. Det var som om de tre väntade på att Remus skulle bryta ihop. Men ju längre tiden gick dessto mer verkade det som om Remus inte skulle bryta ihop. Ingen av de tre medmarodörerna visste vad de skulle tycka om det, men kommenterade det inte.

När gänget inte pratade om Chloé eller om Voldemort planer så pratade de om Lilys växande mage. Man kunde ana en lite mage på henne nu. Hela Lily lös på ett annat sätt än varken hennes vänner eller marodörerna hade sett henne lysa förr. Det var som att Lily bar på ett hopp ingen av dem kunde förstå, speciellt nu när Voldemort och hans anhängare härjade i trollkarlsvärlden.

Och James sömlöshet fanns fortfarande kvar. Han pratade inte om det för någon, istället för att sova om nätterna var han ute och sprang. Ibland i sin kronhjortskepnad, ibland i sin mänskliga skepnad.

Dumbledore kom ofta förbi dem för att prata om Voldemort och om Orden. Komiskt nog var det James som var mest engagerad i Orden av dem alla. Till allas förvånad hade han hoppat av Aurorlinjen och hängav sig helt och hållet åt Orden. Något som Lily inte var lika förtjust i, men sa ingenting om det.

Det var just en av de där sällsynta dagarna när solen sken ute. Hela gänget var samlat vid köksbordet för att äta lunch när Dumbledore transfererade sig dit. Det var ingen ovanlig syn för någon av dem, de var allesammans vana vid det här laget av Dumbledores plötsliga uppenbarelse. Men den här gången kom Dumbledore inte ensam, utan åtföljd av ett halvt dussintals trollkarlar.

James tappade nästan sin tekopp när han såg upp från tidningen och såg sex främmande trollkarlar i hans kök. Snabbt var både han, Sirius, Remus och Nike uppe på benen med dragna trollstavar. Dumbledore log åt dem och vinkade ner dem.

"Det är lugnt, det är några av medlemmarna från Orden" sa Dumbledore. "Förklädda" tillade han vid synen av James misstänksamma min.

James kastade dem allesammans en tvekande blick, men satte sig ner igen på stolen. Hans trollstav lade han ändå på bordet framför honom.

Lily kastade ett snabbt öga mot den innan hon såg på James och sedan vidare mot Dumbledore, som fortfarande log.

"Jag har goda nyheter!" utropade han muntert och slog ut händerna förtjust medan han gick fram och satte sig ner på en ledig stol. "Vi vet var Voldemort högkvarter ligger."

Under de senaste veckorna hade de allesammans i Orden försökt hitta Voldemort högkvarter. James var fortfarande inte säker på varför Dumbledore var så angelägen att hitta stället. De flesta i Orden kände sig inte så lockade av att spionera på Voldemort och hans anhängare. Själv så brydde sig inte James om det.

"Var ligger det någonstans?" frågade han och lät upprymd.

"Vid utkanten av Fuchsskogen, bara några mil från Little Whinging."  
Dumbledore såg ut som om julen hade kommit tidig i år. När James såg mot Lily, som stod vid spisen och passade på tekokaren, såg han att hon hade lagt på sig sin oroliga min. Det här var allt annat än goda nyheter för henne.

"Vi måste handla omedelbart" fortsatte Dumbledore och började räkna upp på sina fingrar. "Longbottoms, ni patrullerar vid utkanten av skogen. Ni får inte bli sedda." Dumbledore gav en man med långt vildvuxet hår och skägg och en kvinna med midjelångt isblont hår och blåa ögon, som tydligen skulle vara Frank och Alice Longbottom, en allvarlig blick innan de båda nickade och försvann därifrån med ett plopp.

"Alastror du delegerar uppgifter till resten" sa Dumbledore och vände sig till en lång och gänglig man med blont hår. Det var först nu som James upptäckte att mannen började ändra ansiktsform medan Dumbledore pratade.

"Jag sätter grupper om två i varje att patrullera lite varstans i skogen" grymtade mannen tillsvars med Monsterögats röst och gav resten av de förklädda männen och kvinnorna ett tecken att transferera sig därifrån.

Nu var det bara gänget och Dumbledore kvar i köket. Tekokaren började pysa och Lily skyndade sig att stänga av plattan och hälla upp teet i kopparna på bordet.

"Jag ska inget ha" sa Dumbledore och log vänligt mot Lily när hon gjorde en ansats att fylla en kopp te åt honom. "Jag har ett uppdrag åt er killar" fortsatte han sedan och flätade ihop sina långa fingrar och såg på dem över kanten på sina halvmånesformade glasögon.

James mötte Sirius, Remus och Peters blick innan de allesammans ivrigt vände sig mot Dumbledore.

"Vadå?" sa de allesammans i korus. Dumbledore log åt dem.

"Jag vill att ni fyra tar er in i Voldemort högkvarter."

Det blev tyst efter Dumbledores ord. James mötte Sirius blick, som lyste av iver efter att göra någonting farligt. James kände sin bästa vän och visste att även fast Sirius inte hoppade jämfota över att ta sig in i Voldemort högkvarter så skulle han inte dra sig ur det här för alla galleoner i världen. James log mot Sirius och Sirius besvarade han leende i ett nästan barnsligt flin.

"Nej!"

James vände sig mot Lily, som höll ett krampaktigt tag om tekannan. Hon såg förtvivlat från Dumbledore till James innan hon skakade på huvudet och ställde ifrån sig tekannan med en smäll på köksbänken.

"Snälla James, gör det inte" bad hon desperat och vände sig om mot James igen. James mötte Lily blick och visste att Lily antagligen hade rätt i att han inte borde göra det här. Men hans barnsliga sida med att bryta mot regler hade växt till liv igen. Det hade varit så länge sedan han och marodörerna hade gett sig ut på ett uppdrag, gjort något bus eller brutit mot någon regel. Den lusten fanns inom honom och var väldigt svår att släcka.

"Vad är det exakt du vill att vi ska göra?" frågade James Dumbledore och ignorerade Lilys besvikna min.

"Voldemort kommer att ha någon form av ett möte med sin innersta krets av anhängare" svarade Dumbledore. "Spionera på dem, lyssna på vad de säger och rapportera till mig."

James nickade och såg på resten av sina medmarodörer. Sirius såg ut som om julen hade kommit tidigt för honom också, Remus såg beslutsam ut medan Peter såg livrädd ut. James visste att ingen av dem skulle dra sig ur. De var ju trots allt marodörerna.

"Jag går och hämtar manteln" sa Sirius och kom kvickt upp på benen. "Och min kniv, den kan vara till användning ifall vi ska bryta oss in i huset."

"Vi går och sätter på oss lite varmare kläder" sa Remus och puffade till Peter i axeln för att få honom att följa efter. "Jag tar ned din tjocktröja också" tillade han till James innan han försvann ut från köket med Peter efter sig.

Kvar var nu bara James, Dumbledore, Lily och Nike. James vågade inte möta Lilys besvikna blick utan såg på Nike, som såg surmulet tillbaka på honom. Utan ett ord reste hon sig upp, mumlade något om att varför hon aldrig fick göra något kul och gick ut ur köket.

James kände fortfarande Lilys blick i nacken, men undvek fortfarande hennes blick. Istället såg han mot Dumbledore, som satt kvar på stolen och rullade tummarna med blicken fäst i taket, medan han nynnade på Systrarna Spök senaste hit på trollkarlsradion.

"Se på mig James."

Lilys röst lät så arg att James vågade inte göra något annat än att möta Lilys blick. Ifall blickar kunde döda så hade Lilys blick gjort det nu. Eller åtminstone knockade James.

"Du får inte åka" började hon och suckade tungt. "Du får inte, tänk på vad som hände sist!"

James vek undan med sin blick och funderade ut vad han skulle säga. Men han behövde inte säga någonting, Lily hade tolkat hans blick redan.

"Jag trodde att du hade ändrat på dig" sa hon långsamt och knöt ilsket sina händer. "Jag trodde att du hade mognat, men uppenbarligen har du inte det för annars skulle du inte riskera ditt liv!"

James öppnade munnen för att svara, men fann sig själv med att inte veta vad det var han ville säga så han stängde istället munnen snabbt och bet sig själv fundersamt i läppen.

Lily suckade frustrerat och vände sig mot diskbänken och stödde sig mot den med ryggen mot honom.

"Jag vet att du tycker jag är… självisk som vill göra det här" började han och gick fram till Lily och lade sina händer på hennes höfter. "Men om det här för oss ett steg närmare till att besegra Voldemort så är jag villig att göra det."

Lilys knogar vitnade när hon tog ett hårt tag om diskbänken. James fick först intrycket av att hon grät, men när hon talade sekunden senare så var hennes röst stadig.

"Men jag då? Tänker du inte på mig? Jag kan inte förlora dig James, jag klarar inte av att…"

Lily avbröt sig själv och tog ett djupt andetag. James drog henne närmare intill sig, men Lily drog sig undan honom.

"Om du inte tänker på mig så tänk åtminstone på ditt barn" fortsatte hon och såg sig om över axeln. Hennes ögon var glansiga, men inga tårar rann nerför hennes kinder. "Vill du verkligen att det ska växa upp utan sin pappa, tänk på det istället."

James stod tyst en lång stund medan han lyssnade på hur hans medmarodörer klampade omkring på övervåningen. Han hade totalt glömt bort att Dumbledore satt bakom dem.

"Igenting kommer att hända Lily" började han samtidigt som Lily vred bort sitt huvud från honom. "Ingenting kommer att hända, jag kommer att komma tillbaka livs levande."

Lily svarade honom inte. Sekunden efteråt rusade Sirius nerför trappan med Remus och Peter efter sig.

"Klar kompis?" frågade Sirius med ett uppspelt leende. James såg på Lilys ryggtavla en sista gång och smekte henne över ryggen.

"Ingenting kommer att hända" viskade han tyst ännu en gång så att bara Lily hörde innan han gick fram till sina vänner och tog osynlighetsmanteln ifrån dem. De hade allesammans blivit för långa för att egentligen få plats under den, men det spelade ingen roll eftersom de skulle stå gömda i vilket fall som helst.

Och med ett plopp så var de borta från köket samtidigt som Lily lät tårarna rinna nerför hennes kinder. Greppet om diskbänken hårdnade och knogarna blev om möjligt ännu vitare.

'_And I don't know  
__I could crash and burn but maybe  
__At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
__So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
__No comparing, second guessing, no not this time'_

De landade i en liten glänta. James vred på huvudet så gott han kunde för att se ifall det fanns någon i närheten, men såg ingen mer än de själva.

"Det lyser där borta" viskade Remus i hans vänstra öra och pekade försiktigt till vänster om dem. Ljuset kastade långa skuggor över träden och gräset och fick det att se nästan kusligt ut. James svalde tyst och önskade inom sig att han hade lyssnat på Lily och inte transfererat sig hit. Det här skulle inte bli ens snarlikt de äventyr de hade gjort på Hogwarts tillsammans. De hade varit ofarliga, sånär som på deras nattliga besök en gång i månaden i den Spökande stugan. Men nu skulle de smyga på självaste Voldemort, mannen som dödade utan att blinka.

De började långsamt gå i riktning mot ljuset. James kände sig som om han var med i en riktig dålig skräckfilm som Lily hade visat honom en gång.

"Är det fler än jag som får rysningar av det här stället?" viskade Remus bakom honom när de närmade sig ett rangligt trähus som James tyckte påminde om Spökande stugan väldigt mycket.

"Jag håller på att pissa på mig av rädsla snart" viskade Sirius bredvid Remus och sköt Peter framför sig. James smålog åt Sirius.

"Och du som var mest ivrigast att komma iväg av oss fyra" retades han i en viskande ton. Tillsvars fick att ett slag i bakhuvudet av Sirius.

"Skärp er, vill ni att vi redan ska bli upptäckta?" väste Remus irriterat och manade på James att fortsätta framåt. De kom alldeles för snart fram till husfasaden. James kunde urskilja mörka silhuetter genom de smutsiga fönstren. Han tyckte att det var ett under att ljuset kunde tränga igenom det lager av smuts, lera och damm som satt på glasrutorna.

"Okej, vi är framme vid huset nu" sa Sirius och tryckte sig mot fasaden för att inte hans skugga skulle synas. Fast det var väldigt onödigt enligt James eftersom himlen knappt syntes genom de täta trädkronorna ovanför dem. "Vad gör vi nu?" tillade Sirius när ingen av marodörerna sa något.

"Jag vet inte" svarade James med blicken fäst på fönstret och silhuetterna.

"Du vet inte?"

James skakade på huvudet medan hans hjärna tänkte för brinnande livet. De måste komma in i huset utan att bli sedda. Och de var tvungna att förbli osedda när de väl var inne. Och de var tvungna att ta sig ut osedda.

_Busenkelt ifall de var självmordsbenägna._

Medan James studerade silhuetterna så lutade sig Sirius tillbaka mot fasaden. Det hördes ett lätt knarrande läte när Sirius tyngd vilade mot plankorna. James vred på huvudet samtidigt som både Remus och Peter hyschade Sirius. Han såg ursäktande på dem allesammans och sträckte på sig, men James hade fått en idé.

"Kom" viskade han och putade hela gänget framför sig under manteln medan de gick till baksidan av huset. Det fanns inga fönster på den sidan, men istället så stod ett skjul med en dörr som hängde på endast ett gångjärn. Snabbt klev James bort från manteln och började gå med handen strykandes över fasadens plankor.

"James!" väste alla tre marodörerna åt honom. "Är du galen, du kan bli sedd!"

Men James ignorerade dem. Han hade stannat upp på mitten av väggen med handen tryckandes mot en planka. Den knarrade under hans tryck.

"Kom, jag behöver eran hjälp" sa han och vinkade till sig dem. Alla tre tvekande en sekund innan de slängde av sig manteln och skyndade sig fram till James.

"Vad?" frågade Sirius när James inte sa någonting. James suckade och pekade på plankan igen.

"Jag har hittat vår ingång" sa han och satte sig ner på huk mittemot den utpekade plankan. Hans medmarodörer såg oförstående på honom.

"En planka?" Sirius höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen. "Ska en planka hjälpa oss in?"

James nickade och reste sig upp och såg sig runtomkring. Hans ögon fastnade på skjulet och han styrde genast stegen dit. Det blev tyst runtomkring dem innan skjulet lös upp och sekunden efter hörde de hur James stötte till något tungt. Stunden senare släcktes ljuset och James kom ut från skjulet med en kofot i handen.

"Vad fan ska du med den där mugglarsaken till?" frågade Sirius förvånat när James gick förbi dem. James gav Sirius en blick om att han skulle hålla käften och vände sig till Remus.

"Lägg silencio över oss" bad han innan han satte fast kofoten under plankan. Remus var snabb att lyda och fick upp sin trollstav ur innefickan på sin mantel.

"Silencio" sa han samtidigt som James började dra med kofoten uppåt. Det lät ingenting om dem, men plankan rörde sig inte mer än att den böjdes. James försökte säga till Sirius och Peter, men allt som hände var att hans mun rörde på sig. Han himlade trött med ögonen och pekade på Sirius och Peter och sedan på plankan. När ingen av dem förstod vad han menade tog han tag om Peters ärm och sköt fram honom mot planken och mimade _dra_ till dem. De förstod då vad han menade och började dra plankan bort från väggen. Det tog inte en lång stund innan den var borta och ett mörkt håll syntes istället i väggen. Men i det mörka hållet kunde de allesammans urskilja en vägg på andra sidan med en flagnad tapet.

De var tvungna att ta bort en till planka för att alla skulle kunna komma igenom. Men tillsist så var de inne i huset.

"Varför använde vi inte bara magi för?" viskade Sirius när Remus hade hävt förtrollningen.

"Det behövdes inte magi till de där brädorna" svarade James viskande medan han svepte osynlighetsmanteln över dem. Sirius flinade åt James svar.

"Erkänn, du har alltid drömt om att få bryta dig in i ett hus på mugglarvis."

James svarade inte, men flinade även han mot Sirius.

Inuti huset var det mörkt. Ändå kunde de allesammans urskilja de flagnande tapeterna, de dammiga träplankorna och de trasiga räckena som här och var glappade tomma.

Utan ett ljud smög sej marodörerna närmare den enda ljuskällan i huset; ett stort rum som visade sig vara matsalen. Ett gigantiskt stort matbord fyllde upp halva rummet. Efter en snabb räkning av James så befann sig ett dussin Dödsätare i rummet, allesammans med svarta mantlar runtomkring sig. En eldstad brann i andra änden av rummet och var, förutom den dammiga kristallkronan, den enda ljuskällan i rummet. En bräcklig trädörr som troligen ledde ut till köket befann sig bakom den enda mannen som bar sin huva över huvudet och som lyckades dölja resten av ansiktet i skuggor. James visste inte om han inbillade sig, men han kunde svära på att mannen såg rakt mot dem för en kort sekund, innan han vred sitt huvud mot den som stod närmast sig – Bellatrix Black.

"Du skötte ditt jobb dåligt" sa mannen med en iskall stämma. James mötte sina medmarodörers blickar och fick det han trodde bekräftat: mannen var ingen mindre än Voldemort själv.

"Herre, jag ber er" började Bellatrix med en nervös röst. "De var för många, de flydde direkt när jag kom!"

"Som du kanske minns så bad jag dig aldrig att döda någon" fortsatte Voldemort med sin iskalla stämma. "Jag bad dig att få deras minnen."

"De greps av panik! Herre, de hade skvallrat för ministeriet om vad ni ville ha av dem!"

"De konsekvenserna hade jag kunnat leva med" sa Voldemort och reste sig upp från sin stol. "Men nu är det omöjligt för mig att få det där minnet, eftersom de enda som visste om det är döda!"

Alla i rummet ryggade tillbaka, några backade till och med bakåt. Bellatrix såg ut att skaka av rädsla, innan hon tog ett djupt andetag och fokuserade sin blick på Voldemort.

"Vi får hoppas att min andra tjänare gör ett bättre resultat ifrån sig" väste Voldemort hotfullt. "Annars så är det ditt liv jag kommer att ta först av alla som bestraffning."

Bellatrix svalde knappt märkbart innan hon nickade.

"Självklart min Herre."

"Gå och ställ dig bland de andra dårarna" sa Voldemort och vinkade bort henne från sig innan han vände sig mot en annan av sina Dödsätare. "Du där, ge mig något att äta!"

Dödsätaren, en lång och gänglig man med brunt stripigt hår och svarta ögon, nickade och bugade innan han skyndade sig ut genom dörren bakom Voldemort.

"På tal om tjänare, några nyheter från vår hemlige spion?" frågade Voldemort rakt ut och satte sig ner igen. Genast var Lucius Malfoy och Severus Snape framme hos honom.

"De senaste nyheterna vi har fått är att planen går som planerat" svarade Lucius. "Ingen misstänker något."

"Bra, bra" sa Voldemort belåtet. "Men han behöver skynda på processen. Smuttskalleflickan har varit gravid i över tre månader nu."

Det kändes som om någon hade hällt en balja med isande kallt vatten över James efter det Voldemort hade sagt. Han mötte inte sina medmarodörers blickar, för hur stor var chansen egentligen att det fanns ännu en flicka där ute i trollkarlsvärlden som var gravid i tredje månaden – _precis som Lily?_

"Min lord" sa Snapes släpiga och kalla röst. "Min lord, får jag möjligtvist fråga om allt detta har något med Sibylla Trelawneys profetia?"

Hela rummet tycktes hålla andan efter Snapes mening. Marodörerna höll även dem andan i väntan på svaret. Och allesammans, även Dödsätarna i matsalen, undrade samma sak; v_ilken profetia?_

Voldemort mötte inte Snapes blick, men James kunde svära på att han log i skuggorna från hans huva.

"Profetian" började Voldemort och tog äntligen av sig sin huva. James ryggade till när han såg hur mycket Voldemort hade förändrats på tre månader. Hela hans ansikte såg ut som om det var stöpt som en döskalle, hans ögon var lysande rubinröda och hans hud hade mist all sitt pigment och var blekare än nyfallen snö. James märkte att där en näsa förut suttit fanns nu bara två skåror som hos en reptil.

"Den här profetian är det som avgör hur trollkarlsvärldens framtid kommer att se ut" fortsatte Voldemort och reste sig upp ur stolen och började gå runt sina anhängare. "Den här profetian är det som kommer att avgöra så att vi slipper detta förfallna hus. Denna profetia är det som kommer att göra så att vi, mina lojala anhängare, kan ta över ministeriet och hela trollkarlsvärlden!"

Hela rummet utbröt i jubelrop. James mötte sina medmarodörers blickar och undrade i sitt stilla sinne vad denna profetia egentligen sade.

"Men" ropade Voldemort högt och höjde sina armar för att tysta ner anhängarna. "Men självklart finns det en hake" fortsatte Voldemort och hans blick mörknade genast. Dödsätarna började skruva på sig och några ställde sig bakom sina vänner för att söka skydd. James tog omedvetet upp sin trollstav ur fickan och kramade den hårt.

"Denna hake, denna något - som kan förstöra min chans att ta över trollkarlsvärlden och tillslut mugglarvärlden och rensa bort allt orent blod - är ännu inte född."

Allesammans såg oförstående på varandra. Voldemort hånflinade och svängde runt så att hans mantel flög efter honom.

"Denna något är ännu inte född, och det är just därför som jag vill ha bort smuttskalleflickan" avslutade Voldemort och vände sig om mot Snape. "Är det svar nog på din fråga Severus?"

Snape nickade och bugade svagt med huvudet mot Voldemort.

"Pojkvännen då?" Lucius sneglade bittert mot Snape innan han fortsatte. "Pojkvännen Potter då, hur gör vi med honom?"

Voldemort flinade ett skadeglatt flin innan han såg sig omkring i rummet.

"Vi skonar honom" svarade han men tillade sedan. "Men råkar han stå ivägen för oss så dödar vi honom."

Återigen utbröt hela rummet i vilda jubelrop. James kände hur Remus knackade honom i axeln. Han vred på huvudet och såg frågande på sin medmarodör.

"Vi borde gå härifrån nu innan det blir alltför riskabelt" viskade Remus knappt hörbart. Sirius och Peter nickade medhållande. James höll med dem, men slängde ändå en sista blick in i matsalen, där jubelropen fortfarande pågicks.

"Kom" viskade han jäktande och vinkade fram sina vänner under osynlighetsmanteln. Men just som de tagit ett steg så trampade James på en planka som inte var hel. Men det visste ju inte James. Med ett öronbedövande brak åkte hans fot genom planken och halva hans ben följde med. Rörelserna fick osynlighetsmanteln att åka av dem och ljudet fick allesammans i matsalen att tystna och rikta sina blickar mot dem. James svor tyst i sitt inre åt sig själv innan han började kämpa med att komma loss.

Voldemort började skratta åt dem och gick långsamt framåt medan hans anhängare föll in i skrattsalvorna. Sirius och Remus skyndade sig att hjälpa James upp från hålet medan Peter kramade krampaktigt om sin trollstav medan han nervöst såg sig omkring efter en flyktväg, livrädd för att någon skulle försäga sig om honom.

"Vi har fått besök ser jag" sa Voldemort högt genom skrattsalvorna. "Dumbledore har skickat er, inte sant?"

Ingen av dem svarade, utan alla tre försökte nästan panikartat att få loss James och transferera sig därifrån.

"Severus, vill du göra mig den äran att använda en av dina förhäxningar?" undrade Voldemort utan att se sig om bakåt. James mötte Voldemort blick under en kort sekund innan han såg mot Snape, som drog fram sin trollstav och siktade mot honom.

"Sectumsempra!"

James hann inte reagera innan det smärtade till i hans midja och han skrek högt. Han förde handen dit och såg sedan ner mot sin vänstra sida och såg han att han blödde genom sin tröja.

"Håll hårt om mig" viskade Remus i James öra, samtidigt som Sirius ställde sig upp och riktade sin trollstav upp mot taket.

"Bombarda!" vrålade han samtidigt som Remus grepp om honom hårdnade. James hann uppfatta hur hela taket ramlade ner innan han kände den där välbekanta känslan av att pressas genom ett avlångt rör. Men innan den känslan kom tog en annan känsla först över honom. Han vrålade till av smärta när han rycktes bort från plankan och kände hur hans skada från sjunde året kom tillbaka i hans högra ben.

'_Three months and I'm still breathing  
__Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
__It's never really over, no_

_Wake up'_

I nästa stund så landade de utanför dörren till huset. Hans skrik ekade bort och istället stönade han plågat till när smärtan från såret i midjan och smärtan i benet beblandades till en enda ren och stark plåga.

"Kom igen nu James" bad Sirius och tog ett fast tag under James armhåla. Tillsammans med Remus och Peters hjälp fick de tre marodörerna in James i huset. Genast dök Lily och Nike upp från köket.

"Vad har hänt?" undrade Lily förfärat när hon såg hur skadad James var.

"Vi blev upptäckta" svarade Peter.

"James ben åkte ner genom golvet och osynlighetsmanteln trillade av oss och vi blev upptäckta" tillade Sirius när Lily spände blicken i dem samtidigt som hon skyndade sig fram till James.

"Självklart så hände detta mig också av oss fyra" tillade James och försökte skratta för att muntra upp Lily, men det blev mer till ett stönande när han satte ner benet på golvet. "Helvete också" muttrade han och bad i sitt stilla sinne att benet inte skulle bli värre. Han ville inte gärna gå på kryckor igen. Fast den här gången borde väl det där helvetes elixiret finnas inne.

När marodörerna gjorde en ansats att gå in i vardagsrummet med James hindrade både Nike och Lily dem.

"Vad är det?" undrade Sirius och tog ett fastare grepp om James arm när han kände att James gled längre och längre ner mot golvet. "Han är inte direkt lätt som en fjäril."

"Vi ville bara förvarna dig Remus" sa Nike och såg oroligt på honom. Remus rynkade oförstående på pannan mot dem.

"Va?"

Nike öppnade munnen för att svara, men i samma ögonblick höjde Remus sin blick över Nikes huvud. Hans grepp om James hårdnade ännu mer, för i dörröppningen till vardagsrummet stod Rachel. Hennes hår hade vuxit lite och var inte längre kort i en pagefrisyr utan räckte strax till axlarna nu och var kopparbrunt istället för hasselbrunt.

"Hej Remus" sa hon och fick i samma ögonblick allas blickar på sig. Sirius gjorde en ansats att gå fram mot henne, med James hindrade honom genom att luta sig mot han med sin kroppsvikt.

Remus svarade inte henne och det blev en knäpptyst tystnad i hallen. Tillsist så gjorde James dem påmind om att han hade två blödande sår genom att stöna tyst och tryckte sina lediga händer mot midjan. T-shirten var vid det här laget alldeles nedblodad.

"Lägg honom på soffan" kommenderade Lily och slank samtidigt upp mot övervåningen. Remus rörde sig inte ur fläcken utan stod stilla och såg på Rachel som om han såg henne för första gången någonsin.

"Måntand, jag behöver din hjälp lite grann" bad Sirius med svetten pärlande i tinningen. Remus ruskade lätt på huvudet och såg sedan på James och Sirius innan han nickade och tog tag om James andra arm. Med gemensamma krafter förde de honom till soffan där han lade sig ned med en svag duns som fick kuddarna att flyga uppåt.

"Hur har du haft det" undrade Rachel samtidigt som Lily kom nedfarande från övervåningen med två glasflaskor i händerna.

Remus höjde sin blick och såg en kort sekund på henne innan han riktade sin uppmärksamhet till James igen.

"Du menar hur jag har haft det sen du lämnade mig för tre månader sen?" sa han i en kylig ton medan han drog upp James T-shirt för att göra såret synligt. "Det där elixiret kommer inte att hjälpa, det är svartkonst som har gjort det här" tillade Remus när Lily öppnade den ena flaskan. Hon nickade och stängde igen den.

"Remus, kan vi prata?" bad Rachel och tog ett steg närmare dem vid soffan där hon stod i dörröppningen.

"Jag har ingenting att säga dig" svarade Remus utan att se på henne samtidigt som han tog upp sin trollstav och pekade spetsen mot såret på James och mumlade något ohörbart. I nästa sekund slutade det att blöda och huden läkte ihop av sig själv.

"Tack Måntand" sa James med matt röst samtidigt som han tog emot ett glas med en purpurfärgad vätska. Han grimaserade efter att ha svalt den beska smaken.

"Peter, du måste åka till Dumbledore och be honom komma hit. Säg att det är viktigt" sa Remus och vred upp sitt huvud mot Peter, som nickade och transfererade sig bort därifrån.

"Snälla Remus, du behöver bara lyssna på vad jag har och säga" sa Rachel och tillade. "Efter det så ska jag lämna dig i fred om du vill."

"Säg det här då."

"Här?"

"De här är mina bästa vänner som du kanske minns, de kommer i vilket fall få höra det sen" sa han utan att se på Rachel medan han tog emot bandaget från Lily och började linda om James sår i midjan medan Lily droppade en klar vätska på James skadade ben. För varje droppe som landade på såret så försvann blodet och såret läkte sig sakta med säkert.

"Okej" började Rachel och tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag är ledsen. Jag är verkligen ledsen för att jag gav mig av bara sådär utan att ge dig en ordentlig förklaring."

Det blev tyst i rummet, sånär som på James kvidande när Remus drog åt bandaget för hårt av ilska.

"Jag blev rädd" fortsatte Rachel. "Jag blev livrädd och fick panik över att ha varit så nära döden. Jag är inte stolt över att jag gav mig av, men jag tänkte inte klart just då. Jag ville bara inte dö som Chloé…"

Rachel tystnade och sänkte sitt huvud. När ingen sade något såg hon upp och mötte allas blickar förutom Remus, som fortfarande inte såg på henne utan bestämt på bandaget i hans händer.

"Jag vet att du antagligen aldrig kommer att förlåta mig" sa hon och slet inte sin blick från Remus ryggtavla. "Men jag… jag älskar dig fortfarande. Jag har inte tänkt på något annat de senaste tre månaderna än dig och att jag saknar dig."

När Remus fortfarande inte gav någon respons till henne gick hon långsamt fram mot honom. "Kan vi inte bara stryka ett streck över det som har hänt och börja om på nytt?"

Först nu släppte Remus bandaget och reste sig upp i sin fulla längd. Han mötte Rachels blick utan den minsta antydan till känslor.

"Är du klar nu?" frågade han. "För i såna fall kan du gärna gå."

"Men Remus…"

"Stryka ett över det här? Tror du verkligen att jag bara kan återgå till det normala igen med dig efter vad du har gjort?"

"Jag förstår att det är svårt, men… jag älskar dig ju" sa Rachel och såg genast liten ut jämfört med Remus. Han i sin tur höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Du älskar mig?" upprepade han. "Jag älskade dig också, men det betydde tydligen ingenting för dig!"

Rachel sänkte sitt huvud när tårarna började rinna nerför hennes kinder.

"Du hade din chans" fortsatte Remus i en samlad ton utan att släppa blicken från Rachel. "Du hade din chans, men du tog den aldrig. Det var ditt val att fly härifrån utan att ens ge mig en vettig förklaring mer än att du var rädd. Jag är rädd också, jag är livrädd just nu för att Dödsätarna ska storma in här igen och döda oss."

Det blev en stunds tystnad när Remus släppte sin blick från Rachel och såg ner mot sina skor.

"Jag visste inte hur jag skulle berätta det för dig att jag ville ge mig av" mumlade Rachel tyst medan hennes tårar stilla rann nerför kinderna. "Just då kändes det bäst att bara lämna ett brev efter sig."

Remus skrattade till och såg upp mot taket istället.

"Ett brev kan inte prata" svarade han. "Den kan inte ge förklaringar mer än ytliga, den kan inte ge tröst. Hur i helvetet kunde det kännas bra att lämna ett brev efter sig?"

"Alla är väl inte lika modiga som dig" svarade Rachel lågt.

"Uppenbarligen inte!" röt Remus till och mötte Rachels blick när hon förvånat såg upp. "Uppenbarligen är du inte modig som inte kan prata med din pojkvän om saker som bekymrar dig!"

"Remus…"

"Jag skriker nu!" skrek Remus och slog ut armarna. "Jag höjer rösten, jag är arg! Är du nöjd nu, jag är inte helt jävla misslyckad i alla fall!"

"Jag sa aldrig att du var misslyckad!" skrek Rachel tillbaka.

"Nä, men det var det du menade." Remus knöt sina nävar i frustration, och för ett ögonblick så trodde alla i rummet att han skulle slå till Rachel. Men det gjorde han inte, istället så vände han henne ryggen till.

"Gå" sa han.

"Remus, snälla" började Rachel bedjande, men Remus avbröt henne tvärt.

"Du hade din chans, du tog den aldrig. Du lämnade mig, nu får du leva med konsekvenserna. Försvinn härifrån nu."

För ett ögonblick såg det ut som om Rachel skulle protestera, men hon sa ingenting. Istället så vände hon sig om och gick därifrån.

'_Three months and I'm still standing here  
__Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
__Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now  
__Three months I've been living here without you now  
__Three months I hurt_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
__Three months and I still remember it  
__Three months and I wake up  
__  
Three months and I'm still sober  
__Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers__'_

**Låt: Sober - Kelly Clarkson**


	11. You belong to me and I to you baby

**Kapitel 11: You belong to me (and I to you baby)**

_One of these days we're gonna be happy  
__We're gonna be free (don't you know it baby)  
__No matter how hard it seems, no matter the troubels  
__You belong to me (and I to you baby)_

Ingen hann säga någonting efter det att Rachel försvann ut genom ytterdörren, för några ögonblick senare transfererade sig Dumbledore och Peter till vardagsrummet. Dumbledore sökte oroligt med blicken runtom i rummet, innan den fastande på James. Han suckade tungt och gick med långa steg över golvet och satte sej ner på huk bredvid soffan James låg i.

"Jag vet att du antagligen tycker jag är galen just nu" började Dumbledore. "Men jag behöver få veta exakt allt som sades och allt som hände innan vi kan göra något annat."

James fann sig själv att inte bli överraskad av vad Dumbledore sa, utan nickade bara och började berätta exakt vad som hände sen de lämnade köket. När han kom till den punkten när Voldemort hade nämnt en profetia reste sig Dumbledore och gick fram till fönstret utan att säga någonting. James avbröt sig själv där och betraktade sin före detta rektor, som såg ut att fundera över vad han skulle säga härnäst.

"Nämnde Voldemort någonsin vad profetian handlade om ordagrant?" frågade Dumbledore tillslut utan att vända sig om.

"Nej, bara att den handlade om…" James vred huvudet mot Lily. Det var först nu som det gick upp för honom om vem profetian hade handlat om. "… att den handlade om barnet."

Han ville inte nämna för Lily eller Dumbledore vad de mer hade sagt. Han ville inte tänka att dem skulle kunna döda Lily.

"Sa de någonting mer?" undrade Dumbledore och vände sig om mot James igen. "Sa de verkligen inget mer om profetian?"

James svalde och kände att han var tvungen att berätta om deras planer att döda Lily, och honom för den delen med. Med blicken fäst i Lilys ögon tog han ett djupt andetag och sa: "De tänker döda Lily för att förhindra att barnet föds."

Det blev knäppttyst i rummet. James fortsatte att se in i Lilys ögon, men hon tycktes inte reagera på det faktum att hon var som gott som dödsstämplad.

"Och jag antar att de planerar att döda dig också?" Dumbledore sa det mer som ett konstaterande än som i en fråga. James ryckte på axlarna.

"De skulle skona mig, men döda mig ifall jag gjorde motstånd mot dem."

Det blev tyst igen medan allesammans i rummet försökte smälta in det de nyss hade hört. James harklade sig lätt och fortsatte berätta vad som hade hänt efter det. Att de fyra hade försökt dra sig tillbaka, att han hade trampat på en trasig golvbräda och åkt rakt genom den. Att Voldemort och alla hans anhängare hade upptäckt dem och försökt hindra dem från att fly. När James berättade om deras rymning log Dumbledore roat och såg mot Remus och Sirius.

"Först av allt så måste jag berömma er rymningsteknik" sa han till dem och både Remus och Sirius blev heta om kinderna. "För det andra så måste vi omedelbart få er två," han pekade på Lily och James, "ut från det här huset."

"Varför det?" frågade Lily förvånat och såg upp från James blick.

"De vet var ni bor, de kan komma hur lätt som helst in hit och döda er. En sån risk kan vi inte låta er utsättas för, speciellt inte nu när du är gravid."

"Jag var gravid för fyra månader sen också, varför flyttade du inte på oss då efter att vi blivit attackerade?" undrade Lily ilsket och korsade sina armar över bröstet. Dumbledore gav ifrån sig en tyst suck innan han skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

"Därför jag trodde inte att läget var så allvarligt då" svarade han. "Jag var inte säker på att de hade fått reda på profetian, jag trodde att deras attack bara var en hämnd på Orden."

"Visste du om den här profetian innan attacken?" Lily rynkade oförstående på pannan. "Men… jag förstår inte, varför har du inte sagt något till oss om den förut? Det är ju inte så att vi inte är inblandade i den, jag bär ju bara på ungen profetian gäller över!"

Det blev tyst igen efter Lilys kommentar. Dumbledore såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle svara Lily. James tyckte nästan synd om sin gamle rektor, men kunde ändå inte låta bli att känna sig lurad av honom. Om Dumbledore hade vetat om profetian, varför hade han inte varnat dem?

"Jag förstår att det här kan vara svårt att förstå-"

"Jag förstår allting perfekt" avbröt Lily. "Jag vill bara ha en förklaring till varför du inte trodde att vi skulle förstå."

"Lily…" började James, men tystnade när han inte visste vad han skulle säga mer. För han ville också veta varför Dumbledore inte litade på att de skulle förstå varför han aldrig berättade om profetian för dem.

"För tre månader sedan," började Dumbledore och såg upp bakom sina halvmånesformade glasögon på Lily och sedan vidare på James, "satt jag på puben Svinhuvudet. Jag gick dit för att träffa en sökande till tjänsten i spådomskonst eftersom att den förra läraren avgått med anledningen att hon var tvungen att ge sig iväg och leta efter en amulett som skulle förstärka hennes gåva. Helst skulle jag vilja att ämnet försvann från schemat, men den sökande, Sybilla Trelawney, var dotterdotterdotterdotter till en mycket berömd, mycket begåvad sierska, så jag tyckte det var vanlig enkel hövlighet att träffa henne. Men jag blev besviken, hon verkade inte ha ett enda spår av gåvan själv. Jag sa, så artigt som möjligt, att jag inte trodde hon skulle passa för tjänsten och vände mig om för att gå."

Dumbledore såg från Lily till James ännu en gång, men lät blicken den här gången stanna på James.

"Sybilla Trelawney förutspådde en profetia för mig. Samma profetia som en av Voldemort anhängare hörde."

Dumbledore begravde för en kort stund sitt ansikte i sina händer innan han såg upp mot James igen. James kände hur en klump i magen på honom började växa sig större och större.

"Hur går profetian?"

Det var Sirius som bröt tystnaden. James såg på sin bäste vän, vars ansikte var hårt hopbitet som om han försökte tygla sig själv från att inte bli arg.

Dumbledore svarade inte, utan reste sig upp och gick fram till bokhyllan i rummet och tog fram James fars gamla minnessåll. Han placerade sållet på vardagsrumsbordet framför dem, innan han placerade spetsen på sin trollstav vid tinningen och blundade. Från den drog han ut silvervita, spindelvävstunna tanketrådar som hakade fast vid staven och lade sedan ner dem i sållet. Han satte sig ner i fåtöljen och betraktade sållet. James riktade sin blick mot minnessållet och såg på medan Dumbledore petade på den silverfärgade substansen med spetsen på sin trollstav.

Ur sållet steg en gestalt upp, insvept i sjalar och med enormt förstorade ögon bakom ett par glasögon. När gestalten började tala var det med en svävande, hes röst.

"Den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets herre är på väg… född av dem som tre gånger trotsat honom, född när den sjunde månaden dör… och Mörkrets herre skall märka ut honom som sin like, men han skall besitta en kraft som Mörkrets herre ej känner till… och den ene av dem måste dö för den andres hand för ingen av dem kan leva om den andre överlever… den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets herre skall födas när den sjunde månaden dör…"

Gestalten roterade sakta och sjönk tillbaka ner i minnessållet och försvann.

James hade aldrig någonsin varit med om en liknande tystnad, och aldrig heller hade han hört något liknande som han nyss hade hört. Hela hans inre frös till is, hans hjärtfrekvens tycktes minska medan han försökte räkna ut när Lily skulle föda barnet.

"Du kommer att föda i juli" mumlade han och stirrade tomt framför sig. Lily hade begravt sitt ansikte i sina händer, men såg inte ut att gråta. Hon såg mer ut som om hon var i någon form av chocktillstånd.

"Betyder det… det betyder alltså…" Sirius svalde hårt och blundade. "Vad betyder det?" sa han tillslut utan att öppna ögonen.

"Det betyder att den enda som kan döda Voldemort kommer att föddas i slutet av juli månad. Och att den kommer föddas av föräldrar som redan har trotsat Voldemort tre gånger." Dumbledore gav Sirius en snabb blick när Sirius öppnade ögonen, innan han såg mot James och sedan vidare mot Lily.

"Så profetian syftar alltså på… på …" James kände hur hans hals stockade sig och han var tvungen att harkla sig. "Den syftar alltså på mitt barn?"

Dumbledore sa ingenting utan nickade bara. Med ens ställde sig Lily upp och satte sin ena hand över munnen. Utan att säga någonting rusade hon iväg till toaletten. James kunde höra hur hon spydde upp allt som hon hade fått i sig under dagen. Nike reste sig upp och skyndade efter Lily för att hjälpa henne.

"Men vi har väl inte… har vi trotsat Voldemort tre gånger?" mumlade James, mer till sig själv än till någon annan.

Det var ju den gången i skogen under deras sjunde år när det bara hade varit han och Lily. Och sen givetvis striden här hemma. Men kunde man verkligen räkna nu senast för en riktig trotsning? De hade ju bara tjuvlyssnat och sedan flytt…

"Men jag kan bara få det till två!" utbrast James och drog frustrerat sina händer genom håret. "Och… och Lily har inte trotsat honom tre gånger heller!"

"Tänk James, har du verkligen bara trotsat Voldemort två gånger?" frågade Dumbledore. "Att trotsa någon betyder inte alltid med hjälp av en trollstav och förhäxningar. Har du aldrig trotsat Voldemort med hjälp av bara ord?"

James stelnade till med sina händer i håret. Han stirrade planlöst framför sig medan det gick upp ett ljus för honom när tredje gången hade varit.

'_Nej jag har kommit hit för att prata med dig.'_

Efter finalmatchen i Quiddich under deras sjunde år. Han hade gått själv och utan en trollstav… och Voldemort hade dykt upp ur tomma intet och överraskat honom…

'_Varför dödade du dem?'_

'_För att din far spärrade in alla mina närmaste och mina bästa anhängare. Och för att din mor födde dig.'_

Voldemort hade velat prata med honom… han hade pratat om hans föräldrar, och om varför han hade dödat dem…

'_Du borde nog gå till din rektor och fråga ut honom.'_

Och det var precis vad han gjorde nu, fast han inte varit medveten om det. Nu föll plötsligt alla lösa bitar på plats, nu förstod han varför Voldemort hade dödat hans föräldrar och varför han hade försökte döda honom och Lily.

"Men…" hans röst kom inte fram i mer än en viskning. Han blundade hårt och försökte samla tillräckligt mycket styrka för att inte falla samman. "Men Lily har fortfarande bara trotsat honom två gånger…"

Hans röst tynade bort, den ville inte hålla längre på grund av den växande klumpen i magen, som sakta men säkert höll på att förflytta sig upp i halsen.

I samma ögonblick kom Lily tillbaka från toaletten, vit som ett lakan med Nikes arm omkring hennes axlar. Allas blickar vändes mot Lily, som slog ner sin blick och satte sig långsamt ner bredvid James.

"Jag har mött honom en gång ensam också" svarade hon utan att höja sin blick. "Han överraskade mig när jag gick ensam bort till Quiddichplanen för att kolla på när du tränade inför finalmatchen. Jag hade mitt trollspö framme hela tiden, men jag fann mig själv stå som stelfrusen framför honom. Men han attackerade mig aldrig, han bara pratade med mig… om min familj och om Petunia och att han också skulle avsky sin syster om han hade haft henne till syster…"

Hon höjde sin blick och såg James rakt i ögonen. Han sa ingenting, men det verkade som om han inte behövde säga något av blicken Lily gav honom.

"Ni måste lämna huset" upprepade Dumbledore långsamt och fick allas uppmärksamhet igen. "Ni måste lämna huset redan ikväll. Jag har ordnat ett annat där ni kan bo i tills allting lugnar ned sig. Det ligger i Godric's Hollows."

James och Lily nickade utan att släppa varandra med blicken. Dumbledore reste sig upp från fåtöljen.

"Packa allt som ni håller kärt och som ni behöver, för ni kommer aldrig komma tillbaka hit igen." James slet sin blick från Lily och såg nästan förskräckt på Dumbledore. Han skulle alltså lämna sitt barndomshem. Men inom sig kände han sig trots allt lättad över att lämna huset. Det var kanske bäst för alla, och speciellt honom. Han kanske skulle kunna få sova igen nu…

Han nickade mot Dumbledore, som nickade bekräftande tillbaka.

"Jag kommer tillbaka med en flyttnyckel till er." Han tycktes tveka några ögonblick innan han tillade:

"Jag hoppas att ni förstår att ni båda inte kommer att kunna vara med på några fler uppdrag." De nickade. "Och inte kunna lämna huset för några längre sträckor." De nickade igen, men något mer ansträngt nu.

Dumbledore reste sig upp och med ett plopp hade han transfererat sig bort. För en lång stund satt de allasammans tysta, innan James tillslut reste sig upp.

"Det är väl bäst att jag börjar packa" sa han lågt och gick snabbt upp till hans och Lilys sovrum. Väl därinne stängde han snabbt igen dörren bakom sig och sjönk ihop med ryggen mot den. Med ögonen hårt slutna försökte han ta sig samman, men det gick ingen vidare. En ensam tår rann nerför hans kind.

Han slog upp ögonen och såg sig omkring i rummet. Hans blick stannade på en plansch med Quiddichlaget Chudley Cannons som satt på insidan av den öppna garderobsdörren. Den skulle han ta med tänkte James och torkade snabbt bort tåren från kinden och reste sig upp. Med en djup suck gick han fram till planschen och tog bort den från dörren. James såg på den i några sekunder innan han rullade ihop den.

_One of these days it's gonna be clear  
__I want the best for you (and you for me too)  
__But now we just defend our diffrent stories  
__while we miss the truth (understand me darling )  
__There's no doubt about it  
__there's nothing here to figure out  
__It just make me wanna shout_

Huset var ett av de största husen James någonsin hade sett. Det var mindre rum än i det förra, men rummen var så stora att det kompenserade upp bristen på rum. Nedervåningen bestod av en avlång hall, ett stort rum och en dörr in till köket. När man kom in genom ytterdörren (eller entrén som James tyckte passade bättre) var det första man såg en vacker snidad trätrappa som ledde upp till övervåningen. Däruppe bestod våningen av en långsmal hall med tre dörrar, var och ett av rummet i samma storlek som hans föräldrars sovrum. Men trots att huset var så stort så såg det inte fullt så lika stort ut utifrån. Trädgården var inte speciellt stor den heller, men James brydde sig inte så mycket om det. Han hade en känsla av att varken han eller Lily skulle lägga någon större kraft på den ändå.

Lily kom ut från köket bärandes en stor låda fylld med fotografier. James hade försökt få Lily att lämna kvar hälften av fotona, men hon hade insisterat på att ta med sig alla som fanns i huset. Och innerst inne så kände sig James tacksam att hon gjorde det.

"Låt mig ta den där lådan" sa han och skyndade sig fram för att ta den ifrån Lily. Hon log ett svagt leende mot honom innan hon såg sig omkring i deras vardagsrum. Alla rummen var redan inredda med allt de behövde. I vardagsrummet stod en soffa och två fåtöljer i samma röda färg som dem i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Faktiskt, när James tänkte efter, så var de extremt lika möblerna i hans gamla uppehållsrum. Han ställde ned lådan på soffbordet i mahogny och fortsatte studera vardagsrummet.

När man klev in i vardagsrummet från hallen var det första man såg soffgruppen och dörren in till köket på andra sidan rummet. Till höger om köksdörren stod ett matsalsbord i samma mahogny som soffbordet med tillhörande sex stolar. En bokhylla fortsatte utefter ena kortväggen efter matsalsbordet och på den andra kortväggen var ett stort fönster. Väggarna var kliniskt vita och väldigt opersonligt. Men annars så såg vardagsrummet väldigt mysigt ut.

"Jag undrar om Dumbledore köpte soffgruppen på samma ställa som han köpte sofforna och fåtöljerna i vårt uppehållsrum" tänkte Lily högt och smålog för sig själv. James drog på ena mungipan när han föreställde sig Dumbledore inne i en möbelaffär, pekandes på en soffa som han ville ha i fyra olika färger.

"Det är ju ganska mysigt här i alla fall" sa han och stack ner sina händer i fickorna på jeansen. Lily nickade och vände sig om mot fönstret.

"Det här fönstret kommer att släppa in mycket solljus" sa Lily halvt frånvarande. "Men det är synd att vi inte har några växter här… Sirius eller Nike kanske kan köpa åt oss, eftersom vi inte får…"

Lily avslutade aldrig sin mening.

"Eftersom vi inte får gå ut" sa James och studerade sin fästmös ansikte noga. Lily slöt sina ögon för en kort sekund innan hon öppnade dem igen och nickade. Med armarna korsade över bröstet stegade hon fram till fönstret och såg ut på trädgården. James förstod att Lily inte såg på trädgården ganska snart när Lilys axlar började skaka.

"Lily…"

På tre långa steg var James framme hos Lily och tvingade henne att vända sig om. Lily såg upp mot honom med tårar som rann längs kinderna.

"Det… det är så… jag…" Lily bet sig i läppen när en ny flod av tårar rann längs kinderna. James strök sin hand över hennes ena kind och drog den andra handen genom hennes röda hårsvall, innan han drog in henne i sin famn. Medan Lilys armar höll ett hårt tag om hans midja fortsatte han att leka med hennes hår. Han visste att Lily alltid blev lugnare när man lekte med hennes hår när hon var upprörd.

Tillslut avtog Lilys snyftningar mot hans bröstkorg. James slutade att leka med hennes hår och såg ned mot hennes ansikte.

"Din tröja är alldeles genomblöt nu" mumlade hon med en skakig röst samtidigt som hon torkade bort sina tårar. James log bara mot henne och skakade på huvudet åt hennes dumhet.

"Det ordnar sig" svarade han och strök bort en röd hårslinga från hennes ansikte som hade hamnat fel. "Vi klarar det här tillsammans."

Och han menade inte bara den blöta tröjan, utan allt.

Lily nickade och såg upp mot honom. Hon höjde sin hand och smekte honom försiktigt över kinden.

"Du har ett sår här" sa hon lågt och rörde med sina fingrar över hans underläpp. James kände att Lily inte borde röra så mycket mer vid honom.

"Jag har väl bitit mig eller något" svarade han lika lågt med blicken fäst på Lilys egna läppar.

Lily nickade innan hon sträckte sig uppåt och placerade mjukt sina läppar mot hans. James slöt sina ögon och kysste Lily lite mjukt tillbaka. Långsamt virade Lily sina armar om hans hals, drog händer genom hans hår och lade sedan varsamt dem på varsin sida om hans huvud. Försiktigt avbröt hon kyssen, men fortsatte att blunda. Han öppnade försiktigt sina ögon och studerade Lilys ansikte under en lång tystnad.

"Jag är rädd" viskade Lily tillslut och slog upp sina ögon.

"Jag med" viskade han tillbaka och tog Lilys huvud mellan sina händer. "Jag skulle inget hellre än vilja rymma härifrån och inte återvända förrän allt är över."

Lily nickade och kysste honom igen. Kyssen djupnade snabbt den här gången, och snart kände han hennes tunga mot hans underläpp. Han öppnade sina läppar försiktigt och snart utforskade de varandra för femtioelfte gången tills luften tog slut och de var tvungna att andas.

Lily bröstkorg höjdes och sänktes mot hans eget. James lade långsamt sina händer på Lilys höfter och drog henne om möjligt ännu närmare sig.

"Varför rymmer vi bara inte för?" viskade Lily och lutade sin panna mot hans. Han önskade verkligen att han kunde säga att de visst kunde rymma iväg tillsammans. De skulle kunna rymma bort till något tropiskt land och leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar utan att behöva bry sig om profetian som låg över deras ofödda barn.

"Vi kan inte ge upp" viskade han tillbaka och lindade sina armar försiktigt runt Lilys midja. "Vi är såna som ger upp så lätt. Vi kämpar, vi försöker besegra det vi kämpar mot och vi tar oss upp ur skiten efteråt."

Lily nickade mot hans panna och tog ett djupt andetag. James förstod att hon grät igen. Han kände själv hur nära gråten han var.

"Vi skulle inte kunna bli lyckliga om vi rymde ifrån det här" fortsatte han i viskande ton. "Vi skulle bara tänka på alla som vi lämnade i sticket. Vi skulle ha dåligt samvete för resten av våra liv om vi stack nu."

Lily nickade inte ens den här gången, men James visste att hon höll med honom. Nu kunde han se hur det droppade ned tårar mot hans bröstkorg och mage. Han började stryka Lily över korsryggen och fick tillsvars ett lågt stön från henne.

"Gör inte sådär, du vet att jag bli alldeles knäsvag när du gör så" viskade hon och mötte hans ögon med ett litet leende.

James kände hur ett litet flin spred sig över hans läppar. När han fortsatte att stryka Lily fjäderlätt över korsryggen fick han mycket riktigt ännu ett lågt stön från henne.

"Mitt misstag" sa han lågt och kysste henne lätt på halsen. Lily log mot James ostyriga hår.

"Jo säkert."

De mötte varandras ögon igen för en kort sekund innan de förenades i ännu en kyss, mer djupare och mer intensivare än någonsin. De brydde sig inte ens om att hämta andan, allt som tycktes existera för tillfället var de själva.

"Vi borde inte" mumlade han mot Lilys läppar. Hon svarade inte honom, istället gav hon honom ännu en intensiv kyss.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad vi borde och inte borde göra" svarade hon honom tillslut med en hes röst. James log mot Lilys läppar innan han kysste henne igen.

_Love isn't compromises  
__Love make no sacrifices  
__It takes you and hold you hostage  
__In a sweeter pain, again_

Från grinden kunde Sirius, Remus och Peter se James och Lily genom ett av fönstren i huset. Trots att Sirius aldrig någonsin skulle erkänna det för någon levande varelse så högg det till i hans hjärta när han såg sin bästa vän och Lily kyssas.

Remus lade en hand på hans axel i förståelse. Ibland kände Sirius en viss irritation över att Remus kände honom så väl och var så pass smart som han var. Remus hade aldrig någonsin trott att hans känslor för Lily hade svalnat. Och han hade rätt, förstod Sirius när han såg James trösta Lily. Hon hade tagit hans hjärta med storm. Han ville vara den som tröstade henne, som fick somna intill henne och som fick stjäla kyssar från henne. Och trots att det sved till inom honom att tänka så, så vill han vara fadern till hennes kommande barn.

"De är lyckliga tillsammans" sa Remus och greppet om hans axel hårdnade lite. Sirius nickade utan att släppa blicken från Lily.

Remus såg på Sirius en kort stund innan han vände blicken tillbaka mot James och Lily.

"De älskar varandra" fortsatte han. "De kommer snart att gifta sig och bli föräldrar. James har älskat henne enda sedan elva års ålder."

Sirius nickade igen och kände hur tårarna brände innanför ögonlocken.

"James förtjänar det här" sa Remus och nickade mot James och Lily. "Det han och Lily har tillsammans… hon skulle aldrig älska dig på samma sätt Sirius."

Om det var för det faktum att Remus kallade honom vid hans förnamn och inte vid hans smeknamn, eller för att han kunde från det här avståndet känna James kärlek till Lily som fick honom att återvända till verkligheten visste han inte. Men när han betraktade James förstod han att James kärlek för Lily aldrig skulle kunna jämföras med någon annans. Han undrade om till och med Lily verkligen var medveten om hur mycket James verkligen älskade henne.

"Släpp taget om henne" sa Remus. "Det finns någon därute för dig också."

Sirius nickade och ett leende spred sig långsamt över hans läppar när han en sista gång betraktade kärleksparet.

"Jag missgynnar inte honom detta, Remus" började han lågt och tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte. "Det är bara det att… ibland funderar jag på hur det kunde ha blivit om hon aldrig hade fallit för honom."

Remus nickade innan han klappade Sirius på axeln.

"Kom nu, vi lämnar dem ifred ikväll" sa han och lade sin andra hand över Peters axel. De nickade alla tre innan de med ett plopp var borta.

_C'mon, C'mon let's love  
__I can't change you, you can't change me  
__Let's live  
__C'mon, C'mon let's love  
__Don't you worry, I will take what you give  
__C'mon, C'mon let's love_

**Låt: Eric Gadd - C'mon, C'mon Let's Love**


End file.
